Unspoken Veela
by Unwritten Whispers
Summary: Another Veela!Draco story. But this time he meets Harry's best friend from childhood who also happens to be a Zabini? What's this about Pansy and a certain Irish Lion? Why did Blaise's mum turn in her own sister? And why is everyone slapping poor Ron? Gets dark over time.
1. Spilt Confessions

**Disclaimer: Aside from unknown characters, anyone whose name you recognize belongs to the extremely talented JK Rowling!**

**A/N: I know we don't need another Draco is a Veela story, but this was the very 1st Harry Potter fan fiction I have ever written, and only now I'm deciding to post it up. (: I started this story back in August, and it's still not completed yet. But I'm thirteen chapters, and 100 pages into it!**

Spilt Confessions

_ Growing up, he's always been the outcast one; forced into the home of a gruesome aunt and her husband, while beaten by an ogre of a cousin just older than him by a month. He was just one when he was dragged from the rubble that was left of what he called home. Asleep in his crib, until woken by the screams, then taken into the large arms engulfing him against a bourbon smelling chest before the actuality of what would of happened had the chance to. Taken from death and thrown into an early grave. School was even worse than living in a cupboard under the stairs. His cousin bullied him to no means, dragging the rest of the students with him. If Dudley Dursley didn't like him then nobody else would like him. Actually, if Dudley Dursley didn't like anybody than nobody else would._

_ The only thing that young Harry Potter had to look forward to was the summertime. What made the summertime so wonderful? Young Railah Bruhn would visit all the way from America to keep her godfather company. Railah was from the island of Oahu, and thought that visiting her godfather in Britain was cooler than going to the island of Maui for a vacation. Railah was the only one with enough common sense to know that Dudley was a giant brute, and would always take the time out of her day to play with Harry. Of course Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia raged at the idea of another person preferring their scum of a nephew over their perfect little Dudley-Kins, and would talk little of her every chance they got. Harry always got annoyed when they would belittle Railah. She was his best friend. She was his only friend. Who were they to talk about her?_

_ Harry loved Railah in the way a brother would love a sister, and Railah; the same. They told each other everything. Harry told her how he lived under the cupboard, and she told him how she spent a year living on the beach because both her parents lost their jobs. Harry told her how Dudley and his friends pushed him down the stairs once while Uncle Vernon laughed, and she told him about that time that her father got so mad at her, he broke her arm. Harry explained to her that his parents died in a car crash and Railah explained that her godfather was seemingly the only parent she had. She explained how she often wished her parents would die in a car crash. _

_ Then the day came that Harry turned eleven years old…_

It was his soon to be his sixth year at Hogwarts, and everything had been a foggy whirl for him so far. In the beginning of the year, the ministry of magic had been calling him and Dumbledore a nonstop load of names, saying that he was crazy and that Dumbledore belonged in a loony bin. There were even a few suggestions that he had killed Cedric himself; in fear that he would no longer be the golden boy. Then that night at the ministry, when Voldemort himself had appeared, had happened; thinking of it, sent the shivers down his spine. The taunting laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange haunted the back of his mind, with that piercing screech of; _I killed Sirius Black_, laughing while actually skipping down the corridor.

_Her own cousin,_ he thought to himself, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes and his neck. He often thought of killing his cousin at times, but it was just a thought. Dudley deserved it though, no doubt. But to take it to that extreme? The lifeless black eyes staring back at him every time he would shut his own emerald colored eyes; the way that ravens bird nest constantly sat on her head in curls to her back. The mourning black dress she seemed to always wear as a symbol of death. Everything about that crazy woman haunted him. _Her own cousin_, he thought again, h_er own fucking cousin._

Hearing the rapping noise from his bedrooms window, Harry stirred out of his thoughts. Jumping in his seat, he half expected to see Errol, the Weasley's family owl or even Gemini, the Grangers family owl, but this one was new. This owl belonged neither to the ministry nor to any of his friends. He tried to think of Luna's owl or Neville's, even Cho Chang's but this owl was seemingly different. Walking over, he opened the window, stepping back to allow the owl inside. "Hullo," he said, petting the owl gently. Whoever this owl belonged to, he envied them. As much as he loved Hedwig, this owl was beautiful. An almost midnight black color with storms of grey and white swirled in only the underbelly and tracing the wings. If a muggle were to see this bird flying at night, he had no doubt they would be shutting their eyes and making a wish.

Grabbing the letter, he noticed his name neatly written on the front. None of his friends had a hand writing this neat. Opening it, the rush of honey and cinnamon flooded his nose, and he already felt himself grinning.

_Harry Freaking Potter,_

_ How's my owl? Bet you didn't think I'd have one of my own did you? But she's beautiful huh? I know she's not as gorgeous as Hedwig, but at least now poor Hedwig won't have to make countless journeys on her own. I'm thinking we could share Whisper every now and then huh? Well so anyways… I'm back love. Just thought I'd let you know. So yes, I did send Whisper next door to you to give you this letter. Can we meet? I have so much to tell you. You're never going to believe what I just found out. And I know you have much to tell me. I could tell from your letter last week that you're hiding something from me. I know it's been three years since I actually came to visit, but a lot has happened in three years. For the both of us._

_ I'm sorry to hear about your godfather. I know you loved him deeply, and from the letters him and I often shared, he was a great man Harry. When you wrote me what happened I cried for him. I cried for him. I cried for you. And I even cried for my own godfather, which is one of the reasons I'm here this summer. To spend time with him. I hope my selfishness doesn't upset you. But stay strong Harry. If you've managed to live with the Dursley's all of your life, I know you'll win this war. This Voldemort - see I'm not scared to say his name - guy has no idea who he's fucking with._

_ Okay… long letter, I'm dragging right? It's just that there's so much I want to say. But I can't say it all in here. I know how much you dredge long letters. So this meeting of ours? One hour? The park at the corner? There's a swing set with our name on it!_

_ Okay this is it now. See you in an hour…_

_ Lots of love, _

_ Railah_

Harry couldn't help but to laugh at the letter he just received. Quickly scribbling a messy, _an hour seems to long but I'll be there_, and shoving a cookie into the owl's beak, he watched the beautiful bird fly directly into the window next door. He couldn't hide the grin on his face. Railah always has been and always will be his best friend. Granted he had Ron and Hermione. But before them, all he had was Railah. Sure he had all of the Weasleys and Ginny, oh how badly he wanted to introduce Railah and Ginny; _they would just love each other. Even Hermione, they would both get along with Railah so much,_ but before he had any of them, he only had Railah. They were all the other had.

He couldn't help but to think back to the day when he first got his letter that he had been accepted into Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon had gone nearly insane with all the owls and all the envelopes coming for him from every possible angle. They ended up at a remote cabin; somewhere Uncle Vernon thought they would be alone. Then Hagrid showed up. The memory brought a smug grin to his lips as he remembered how Hagrid gave Dudley a tail. Hagrid took him that night, promising him he would love it at Hogwarts and telling him how much of a great headmaster, Dumbledore was. Hagrid took him back to the house, and told him to pack his clothes and whatever necessities he would need. He promised him that he would return for him in two weeks' time, so he could pick up his school things, then another two weeks from then he would pick him up to take him to the train station.

_Harry watched through the window. The large giant of a man with the tickling beard, and oddly familiar bourbon scent walked down the driveway, careful not to run into any of the neighbors, or muggles as he called them earlier, then disappeared into the nights. Without anticipation, Harry ran out the front door. Reaching below the window opposite Dudley's, Harry began to throw stones at it._

_ "Harry James Potter," came the sleep filled tiny American voice. "What do you think you're doing at one in the morning?"_

_ Unable to control his grin, Harry waved his hands at the eleven year old girl. "I need to tell you something Railah," he whispered, watching the tiny caramel hand run through the mangled blonde colored hair. The rainy leaf colored eyes were still filled with sleep. "Come down and meet me."_

_ Yawning, she nodded her head. Taking in his ruffled black hair and the twinkling emerald green eyes, she also noticed he was still in his grey sweats and the old beaten looking grey t-shirt that once belonged to Dudley. "I'll be right there."_

_ Noticing that his friend didn't even bother to change out of her red pajama shorts with the white hearts on it and the black spaghetti strapped shirt, he saw that she was still yawning. At least she remembered to put her slippers. Reaching his hand out, he linked fingers with hers, and ran quickly up the street. With his own heart racing, he could tell she was starting to wake up now._

_ "So that time that Dudley ended up disappearing from the garden and wound up in the bathroom?" Railah asked with wide eyes. "It was all magic? Because you're a wizard? From you're parents? Who didn't really die in a car crash?"_

_ "Yep," Harry nodded his head proudly._

_ Forming her mouth into a wide grin, her teeth shone brightly against the nights moon. "That's so awesome," she began excitedly._

_ "And the best part," Harry bragged, "Is that I get to go to a school with other wizards and witches just like me. I don't have to get stuck with Dudley at that idiotic school anymore."_

_ "Just don't forget about me Harry Potter," she teased him. "Don't you get all popular on me, and leave me in the dark. I want my friend back when I come and visit again."_

_ "Me popular," Harry scoffed. "I doubt I'm going to make any friends. They probably all know each other anyway. And who would wanna be friends with Harry Potter?"_

_ "Me," Railah said in a duh tone, as if to state the obvious._

_ "I'm gonna write to you," he said promisingly, feeling the swing move in his antsy excitement. "Every day, I promise."_

_ "Well you better Harry. I want to hear all about it. Now tell me again, how did Hagrid give Dudley a tail?"_

Sitting on the swing, that Harry spent so much of his years sitting on; both with and without Railah by his side, he stared out into the neighborhood, waiting for her to arrive. This was the same park that the dementors started to attack him and Dudley at the year before. Right before they led them down into the sewers. Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if he did just let the dementors kill him. He could have saved Dudley of course, told him to run, but then just let them give him that final kiss. As quickly as that thought popped into his head, he shook it out. _Then Sirius wouldn't be the only one dead right now,_ he thought to himself with a self-hatred in his heart. _If you died, Voldemort would have won, and everybody would be dead right now. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Mister Weasley, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean… everybody Harry. They would all be dead right now if those dementors killed you._

"Thinking that hard is only gonna give you a headache Harry," came the soft spoken voice.

Lifting his head, Harry dropped his jaw at his sight. "Railah?"

"Oh c'mon Harry," the sixteen year old laughed at him. "It's only been three years. I haven't changed that much."

But actually she did. She changed more than Harry could have imagined. Railah was no longer the young, innocent looking girl he used to play with and make fun of Dudley with all the time. She grew up now. And she let her American side show. He wanted to laugh because she looked the same height as Seamus, but he was too in shock with the rest of her.

Skin as golden as when the sun is just about to set in the sky, with doll like rounded eyes, the color of a rain covered leaf, sitting in the sun. In her left ear she had, five gold balls in the cartridge, a yellow diamond in the tragus and four white diamonds in the earlobe. Her right ear had three red diamonds in the cartridge, a yellow diamond in the tragus and five green diamonds in the earlobe. There was a pink diamond in her left nostril and in her upper lip on the right side, and when she spoke, he could see a flash of a neon pink ball in her tongue. Her hair was what brought on the trail of loud chuckling. From when she was only nine years old, she already started dying it blonde. This time though, it reminded him of Malfoy in a way. The white platinum blonde reached her thighs, as the untouched raven colored bangs hung right above her eyes.

Even her way of dressing, and her body gave hints that the Hawaiian girl grew up. She was wearing tiny black jeans with a yellow colored strapless shirt, reaching the pink diamond in her navel. She had also gotten a couple tattoos. Across her lower stomach, from hip to hip she had the word, _Forgotten_, and going down from her left breast to her pierced belly button were separated praying hands holding a broken rosary with tear shaped beads, and the cross as the 'T,' in _Forgotten._ Her left thigh had a monarch butterfly the size of a baseball, flying up her black shorts, with a giant crow, the size of a football flying up the back of her leg after it. Only the tips of the crows wings were black, making it look more like a shadow than anything. There was a trail following the butterfly, wrapping around the crows neck, and reaching her ankle. The trail was made up of words, _even in the darkest of times; remember there is always a light._

"You look all bloody American now," he scoffed at her, quickly jumping up to hug her.

Laughing as she wrapped her arms around him, she took in how he was taller than her five foot two by only three inches. "I am a bloody American," she reminded him, then stepped back. "Damn Harry, you look like shit."

"Oh thanks," he rolled his eyes. "I don't have the time to make sure I look as good as you, what with death eaters trying to kill me every couple minutes."

"Being hunted for murder is never an excuse to look like shit," she rolled her eyes this time, then taking a seat on the opposite swing from Harry's one. Licking her lips, in a non-seducing way, Railah then sighed. "So how you been Harry? Your last letter worried me. I wasn't supposed to come back to Britain until next month, but once I got your letter I called Uncle Bruce up, and asked him to come earlier. You sounded like you're bout ready to give up," she hesitated at her last sentence. It was so wrong.

"I am," he shamefully admitted to her. Looking out into the lightly pink turning sky, he sighed at her. "It's hard Railah. I mean yeah I have Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and the order with me, but it just gets so unbearable sometimes. Sometimes all I wanna do is give up."

"But then you feel guilty," she frowned pitifully at him. "Like there's this weight crushing down on you and everybody's expecting you to just keep holding it up. They tell you that you're not in it alone and they stay by your side through it all, but in your mind you're telling yourself that you can't let it drop. No matter how much they say they're with you or no matter how much they always stand by your side, you're the only one holding this weight up. You're the only one who can actually keep it up?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head, turning to raise an eyebrow at her. "How'd you know that?"

Shifting uncomfortably on her swing, Railah looked down at the dirt her toes were buried in. "So how's you and Ginny?" she asked him to change the subject.

"We're doing fine," he told her, noticing the quick change. "Now tell me Railah. How'd you know how I'm feeling? What's been going on with you? Why haven't you come back here in three years? What's going on with you?"

"I lied to you," she blurted out suddenly, taking in a deep breath of air. "Six years ago. When you got your letter to Hogwarts, and you said that you wished I could go with you, but I said that I wasn't a witch and that I wouldn't be able to go. But then remember how happy I was for you, and how much I wanted you to go and to have fun and never forget about me, no matter how popular you would get?" letting out the air she was holding in she laughed at the irony. _I cursed Harry when I told him he would become popular. If only I knew then, what I knew now. I would have forced him not to go. I would have forced him back to Oahu with me. I would have never put him through any of that pain._ "I lied." she repeated to him.

The confusion showed in his face and his eyes. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I got a letter to," she told him, looking into his eyes this time as she explained it. "I was a witch, it said."

"But Railah if you were a witch all that time why didn't you come to Hogwarts with me? We could've been together all this time?" he was more confused than hurt or angry.

"It's from my mother's side," she answered sheepishly, "I got the letter two months before you did, on my eleventh birthday. I wanted to tell you everything. Once I got here, I wanted to run to you and tell you, but Dad forbade me to go. I was just a freak and there was no way in hell he would let me go to some freak school. Plus they were scared of what would happen to me. Mom wasn't exactly popular in her days, and she thought I'd be better off not going to the school."

Instinctively putting an arm around her shoulders, he said, "You should have just told me Rai."

"I just wanted to forget about it," she frowned, thinking back to her eleven year old self. She was such a foolish little girl then. "And then you got your acceptance letter, and I was so happy for you," she ended up smiling for him. Harry could see she was sincerely happy for him in that one smile. "You would finally get away from that hell hole of a cupboard you slept in, and we were more alike than anybody. I was so proud of you. And then the letters started coming in from you, and even more I was proud."

"If you're father wasn't so much a prat, you could've been right by my side through it all," he finally realized. "We would've been in Gryffindor together, and instead of the Golden Trio, we would've been the Golden Square or the Golden Foursome or something like that. You would've been right by my side through it all."

"But I wouldn't have been in Gryffindor," she shook her head at him. Harry looked into her eyes now, and saw the tears surfaced in them. She was refusing to let them fall. "My mother was a Slytherin. Her parents were both Slytherins. Her grandparents were all Slytherins."

"Y-you're of Slytherin lineage?" he slacked his jaw a little. "A Slytherin? Your mother was a pureblood? And a Slytherin?" when he saw the white take over her face, Harry quickly began to shake his head and laughed it off. "But it doesn't mean you're bad or that you would've been in Slytherin anyways" he tried to assure her. "Sirius was a pureblood and his family was all in Slytherin."

Thinking about it, Railah nodded her head to show that she understood. "But that's not all I lied about," she told him. The guilt began to eat at her insides. "I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to lie. I wanted to tell you. I was going to wait for your first letter and then I was going to tell you everything. I was going to write it to you in a response letter, but then… then you wrote to me. You wrote about how much you hated the Slytherins. You said that you hated Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and even Parkinson. Then you went into how much you cursed them and their families. And then I knew," she sobbed. "I knew right then, that I couldn't tell you. I liked being your friend. I didn't wanna lose you."

Hearing and seeing the tears, Harry felt a tang of guilt flood over him. He hated seeing people cry, and it always made him feel awkward. But with Railah it was different. He was used to seeing her cry, just as much as she was used to seeing him cry. "Why wouldn't I wanna be your friend?" he asked, wrapping both his arms around her now. "You would never lose me Rai, you were the only one I had for all of my life. Even when you stopped visiting, we still wrote weekly. So you kept something from me? I forgive you for it."

"Y-you forgive me?" she sobbed even harder into his maroon colored shirt. "I don't deserve your forgiveness Harry. I'm one of them. I'm one of the families you curse so much. I'm blood to the ones that you hate so much. And the worst part is I knew it all these years. Even before you knew you were a wizard. Mom still kept in touch with her sister. They were the best of friends. Her son is my age, and he goes to Hogwarts and you hate each other so much, but you're my best friend. I wanted to ask you if you met him and to tell him I said hi. We used to be so close. But then the letters of hate just kept coming and coming and coming, and I didn't want you to hate me to. I don't want you to hate me."

"Your cousin?" Harry asked, still unable to feel any hatred or rage at this girl. Instead he only felt guilt. She was excited to share family with him, to introduce him to one of her close cousins, but because he hated the Slytherins so much, she stopped. All these years she listened as he went on and on and on about his hatred for his enemies, and not once did she stop him. She even wrote hate mail back. "You're cousins with one of the death eaters." he gasped as the realization hit him.

**Please review! And like with all my other stories, I'll update either every Monday or Tuesday. And as much as I said I'll never do this, if I can get at least 5 reviews, I'll upload it as soon as I get my 5th review. I just need to see if this story is worth keeping up here, or if anyone likes it. This will be the only time, I'll ask for a certain amount of reviews! I promise :3**


	2. Discovered Bloodline

Discovered Bloodline

Draco Malfoy laid in bed, linking his fingers together as he rested his head on it. _Veela,_ he thought to himself. _That's what Mother said. I'm half Veela from her side. Why she's only telling me now, she won't reveal, but if I don't find me a mate in a year, then I'll die._ Glancing carefully at his left forearm, he winced back in pain. _But I'll most likely be dead anyways so it's alright._ He really hated his family sometimes. They had the oddest sense of humor and were just downright cruel most of the time. If they weren't forcing him to do one thing then they expected him to do another.

"Draco," called the voice of his best friend Blaise Zabini, as his bed began to bounce. "Why the long face, mate?"

Opening his grey stormy colored eyes, Draco saw the tall slick mocha colored boy standing on his bed and looking over him. "Blaise, why the hell are you standing on my bed?" he asked him with a sigh, while sitting up.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, noticing the way Draco ran his hands through the white blonde hair in exasperation. He tried not to notice the way his hair bounced back like feathers.

"I'm half Veela," he announced. He didn't want anybody to know that his blood wasn't as pure as he thought all these years, but he knew that Blaise wouldn't hate him because of it. They've been through too much for Blaise to turn against him all of a sudden.

"No way," Blaise began to laugh. The laughter slowly died though once he saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Really? It's from your mother's side isn't it? I can hardly see Lucius running around trying to seduce every woman. This explains a lot now though doesn't it?"

"What?" Draco looked up at him like he was mad.

Unable to hold in his laughter anymore, Blaise grinned. "This is the only reason why you've been popular with the ladies. You thought it was because you were better looking than I was, but this proves it. You've been cheating all these years."

In an instant all his worries seemed to wash away. The way it always disappeared when Blaise was around. He knew that Blaise meant it as a joke, but he laughed at the truthiness of it. He had been more popular with the ladies then his friend has. This had to have been the reason why. Sitting there on the bed, the two friends allowed their laughter to echo through the halls.

"Why did you want to come over?" Draco asked Blaise, suddenly remembering that he wrote him earlier saying he had something to tell him. "What is it you need to tell me?"

Suddenly all the laughter drained from Blaises face. "Muffliato," he said, casting a silence spell over the room so none of the adults in the Malfoy manor would be able to hear them. "Can I trust you?" he asked him.

Seeing the fear in his friends face also scared him. Just a little though. Malfoy's are never scared. "I've cried in front of you before haven't I?" Draco grinned.

Nodding his head, Blaise didn't even notice his friends grin. Lifting the sleeve of the dark olive green sweater he was wearing, he showed Draco the dark mark tattooed on his left forearm. "I've been marked. I'm one of them now."

Widening his eyes, Draco showed him his own mark. "So am I."

"I've heard," Blaise nodded his head. The fear stayed stuck on his face though. "But that's not it. I just wanted to let you know that you weren't the only one forced into being," his voice cracked as he spoke the next words, _"One of them."_

Avoiding looking down at his own mark or his friends mark, he looked into Blaise's honey colored eyes. "If you being marked as one of them isn't what's got you scared, then what is it mate?"

Blaise often felt guilty for not trusting Draco with this information. He's known Draco all his life. Each one of his mother's husbands had all been death eaters along with the Malfoy's, causing them to be thrown into the same rooms time and time again. Draco was the only one he felt that he could trust, but this was information that he never imagined getting leaked. "I have a cousin," he whispered with wide frightened eyes.

_He hates me. He trusted me all these year; writing to me and venting out in his letters. Trusting me with his plans and telling me how much he hates all of them. Five years he's been writing to me with all these things. Letters filled with so much hatred and so much envy. Telling me things that he hasn't even told the other two from the Golden Trio; trusting me with feelings that a normal hero should be feeling, telling me his fears and his hopes, telling me his excitement and his glory. Feeding me his tears and saying what no one else wants to hear. But I kept this from him. All these years and not once did I tell him who my mother is. It was selfish of me to not want him to hate me. I should've just told him. But it was him who helped me all these years. He helped to keep me sane all this time. If I told him, and he turned me away five years ago, I may not have hated my mother. I may not have seen the evil of her ways. If Harry turned me away five years ago, I might be one of the ones he curses._

Harry stared at her in silence. The tears were stuck on her eyelids now. It was such a funny sight to see. Tears stuck to eyelashes the way rain sticks to a leaf, especially when her eyes in general reminded him of rain sitting on a leaf. He felt a little betrayed, but only minimal; he mostly felt guilty. He could see the guilt running through her mind, the self-hatred that she was feeling towards herself. He wanted to move forward, to touch her the way he normally does when she cries in front of him. But he couldn't, he just sat there on the still swing. Silent. Watching.

"Sometimes," she said through the silent tears, finally speaking up. "Sometimes, I just wanna escape. The way my mother did. I just wanna run away. Changing my name and losing contact with everyone."

"But your mother didn't lose contact with everyone," he chuckled at her, trying to break away the awkwardness. "She stayed in touch with her sister."

"A horrible woman," she growled through her teeth. "I hate my aunty so much. All these years, we thought she'd been keeping Moms location a secret, but then she does this. Not only did she tell Voldemort where my mother was living now, but she told him all about me. All these years, Mom trusted her. But she was just waiting for him to return, so she could turn in her traitorous sister, the death eater who ran away with the American muggle."

Then he saw _her_ again, the same beaten fragile little girl who used to cry on these very swings when they were only eight years old. "Why now?" he asked her. "Why only now did she turn you guys in to Voldemort?" then another question struck him. "Where are your parents now? If Voldemort found you guys, what happened? What's going to happen to you?"

"He killed her," she said through her tears. "He sent the death eaters out to Oahu. My cousin wrote to me. He warned us just before it happened. Mom and Dad sent me away. Mom stayed back to fight and Dad refused to leave her side. He was dead once they burst through the doors though. There wasn't much a muggle could do against them. I ran out, and Uncle Bruce came to my side. My cousin wrote to him to, warning him what was happening. He grabbed my hand and we vanished somewhere. He kept me there, saying I would have to stay in hiding until a week before school starts, then he would come and get me."

"You mean," Harry knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't control his excitement. It was for unfortunate reasoning, but isn't the Golden Boy allowed to be greedy at least once in his life? "You're coming to Hogwarts?" he grinned.

Wiping her tears away, she nodded her head. She always hated herself for crying tears. "Yeah," she nodded her head. "Uncle Bruce talked to Dumbledore about it. They both feel that it's the safest place for me right now," _a Zabini never cries tears_; she heard her mother's voice in her ears.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter was super short! But next chapter is longer(: promise! And I epically fail at making threats. Just knowing that two people liked this story, I posted. Lucky(: but please remember... reviews make the world go round :3 next chapter is when Anica meets the Gryffindors, and even a Slytherin. Because of the shortness of this chapter, I'll give you all a little sneak peek to next chapter (:**

"Sorry," she quickly began, "I was just trying to return to my friends."

_What the hell is this?_ Draco thought, before even looking up. He flew his hands to his forehead because the buzzing seemed to stay stuck in there now. _Apples and honey,_ he questioned, sniffing the air a little. _Why the hell do I smell apples and honey?_ "Next time-" looking up, his jaw slacked a little. His vision blurred but came much clearer. It was as if he forgot to breathe.

"Watch where I'm going," she finished for him, nodding her head. "Got you."

Realizing that she was about to walk around him, Draco quickly reached his hand out to her. Once his fingers touched her skin though, his whole body began to blush; Skin on skin, lips on lips and fingers running over bodies, so many forbidden images began to run through his mind. _It's her,_ he realized, _She's my mate. But who is she?_

"Malfoy," entered a hissing voice.

With blackening eyes, Draco turned around to see who would dare interrupt him and his mate. "Weasley," he hissed back at her. The girl Weasley, he would kill her later.

"Don't you have others to be harassing," she rolled her eyes at him, pulling _his_ mate into _her_ arms. Normally such a sight of two females touching each other would arouse him, blood traitor or not. He was a male after all. But this time it was different. The only hands that belonged on his mate were his own. "Like Parkinson," she suggested, but not before pulling his mate along with her.

"That was Malfoy?" Railah questioned, turning back to look at him one more time. _Why are his eyes black?_ She questioned. _Why did he suddenly freeze up in the middle of insulting me? Harry warned me that he's an insufferable git. Whatever a git was, something that she knew was an insult. Why was he still watching her? Why did she have a sudden urge to run to him right now?_

"He's more of a git than my brother is," Ginny nodded her head then sighed. "I will admit though, he is rather fun to look at, but nonetheless, a complete git."

"Right," Railah nodded her head, finally turning away from Draco's view. "Harry warned me about him in the letters."

Something was wrong. Ginny could hear it in her voice. "Are you alright Railah?" when she saw the girl still staring off into nothing, she sighed again. Her brother could be a complete arse at times. "Sorry about Ron. Hermione told us that he went off on you like that and Harry is infuriated with him. He even knocked him in the head a couple of times."

"Oh no," Railah quickly shook her head, "I didn't want for that to happen. Oh poor Ron, I'll apologize to him once we return."

"You're going to apologize to him?" Ginny asked with curiosity. "After what he said to you, you're going to apologize to him?"

Nodding her head, Railah said, "Yeah. He didn't mean anything wrong by it; I would've had the same reaction as him. You would think that with all the summers I've spent in Britain I would be used to the language difference by now."

"But you stormed off," Ginny reminded her.

Chuckling, Railah looked up at her. For a girl a year younger than her, she seemed like a giant. She was taller than Harry as well. "I'm not used to being in such small spaces for such a long time. I went for a walk to try and get some air."


	3. New Allies or New Enemies

New Allies or New Enemies

"So your cousin?" Draco asked Blaise, while sitting on the train to Hogwarts, grateful that Pansy was nowhere around them. "Where is she now?"

Silencing the compartment so that nobody would be able to hear them speaking, Blaise leaned in closer to him. "I spoke to her Uncle Bruce, and she's here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore agreed that this would be the safest place to protect her from the Dark Lord."

_Not for long though,_ Draco thought with guilt, allowing his already pale skin to become even more paled. _Not once I succeed with the Dark Lords plans, _suddenly grateful but also guilty that he didn't tell Blaise the Dark Lords plans for him to reclaim his family's dignity, Draco swallowed spit, "Have you spoken to her yet?" he asked his friend in a dry voice.

"She hates me," he shook his head.

"But you're the only family she has," Draco pointed out in confusion.

"It was my mother who got her mother murdered," he shrugged his shoulders. "Railah and I used to be so close. Of course I knew that nobody could know we were talking, but we used to always write letters to one another. I knew her mother was a traitor, but I also knew that my mother and her mother were extremely close, so I didn't think it mattered. Until that night; the Dark Lord came to our house and Mother started to tell him about her. Not only did she tell him about Aunty Letitia, but she also told him all about Railah. At once, all the death eaters appeared and he sent them after them. I betrayed them that night," he shuddered as he remembered the Cruciatus Curse that the Dark Lord placed on him while his mother laughed.

Nodding his head, Draco also shuddered. He remembered that night. "Father came home that night looking beaten," he spoke aloud, but mostly to himself. "Saying that he had to kill an old friend of his. Mother asked him about it, but he stayed more silent than usual. She also went silent when she heard the woman's name. I'm sorry mate. I didn't know she was your aunt at that time."

Blaise stayed silent for the rest of the time, trying to stop his tears from showing. _A Zabini never cries,_ he could hear his mother's voice drilling into his head. Growing up, he always envied his cousin. She wasn't forced into Hogwarts, and she wasn't forced into doing things she would later regret. He remembered their excitement when she received her letter into Hogwarts, and his disappointment when she wrote him back that very same night, saying that she was forbidden to go. Her father felt she was a freak and her mother didn't want to chance her being discovered. Death eaters were looking for her and she knew they would murder her daughter once given the chance. They fell apart over the years, but he still continued writing to her. Once in a while, he would receive a letter back, but she kept it short. It was as if she starting to hate him. Then that night happened. And he ran upstairs so quickly, sending an owl to both Bruce and to his cousin. He wanted them to run. He thought he would be murdered for doing so, but because his aunt was successfully murdered, he was only tortured for two days, but then something worse than death happened to him. _You are now a death eater son,_ his mother's shrilling voice whispered into his ears as he held back his tears. _Consider yourself honored young Blaise,_ the Dark Lord also whispered into his ears. _You have betrayed me and I still treat you like my own._

Railah felt awkward sitting there next to Harry. The fire headed boy sat across from her with a black licorice hanging out of his mouth while his light blue eyes stayed focused on her. _He hates me_, she told herself, while trying to smile politely at him. The brown bushy haired girl with the wide brown eyes sat next to him, poking him all the while and telling him he was rude.

"I'm sorry," Hermione Granger kept repeating over and over to Railah, apologizing for Ron Weasley's rudeness. "His mum taught him up rather polite, but Ron can be a bit of an arse at times."

Throwing a piece of bread from inside of his coats pocket at Ron's head, Harry began to laugh. "Ron didn't your mum ever teach you it's not polite to stare?"

"What is that on your face?" Ron asked Railah suddenly, pointing at his own lip.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "It's called a Monroe piercing. A lot of muggle girls have it nowadays."

"Did it hurt?" he asked her.

Laughing, Railah shook her head. "It felt like being pinched," she assured him.

In the beginning, she was so sure that Harry would hate her, ignoring her and forcing her into the arms of her Slytherin cousin, but he surprised her. He wrote an owl to his friends, telling them that she was coming to Hogwarts with them this year. He explained to them her situation- that she was a Zabini and her mother was a traitorous death eater. She thought they would hate her. _They do hate me,_ she repeated in her mind, but Harry assured her that they didn't, they pitied her instead. Even Ginny pitied her. Railah stuck out like a sore thumb, a phrase that not even she understood. How does a sore thumb stick out? This was her first time meeting them, and so far they hadn't hexed her.

"Harry," entered a fourth voice from the compartments door. Looking up, they all saw the long red haired girl stop in her tracks. "Oh," she said, taking in the sight then smiling. "Hullo."

Shyly smiling, Railah knew that it may have looked like a compromising situation to anyone else, with her sitting fairly close to Harry and his arm over her shoulder. "Hi," she said, "I'm Railah. You must be Ginny. You're just as gorgeous as the picture Harry sent me."

Blushing so that her skin turned as scarlet as her hair, Ginny Weasley blushed. "Thank you," she smiled genuinely. "It's nice to meet you. Harry hasn't stopped talking about you from the minute I met him."

"Is anything wrong Ginny?" Harry asked, remembering the seriousness in her tone when she entered the compartment.

Turning her eyes back to Harry, Ginny nodded her head then blew out air. "Neville's lost Trevor again. We were wondering if you could help us look for him."

Chuckling, Harry nodded his head then stood up. "I'll be right there," turning to look at Railah, he could tell she was uncomfortable, "Relax," he told her. "You'll be fine, I'll be right back."

Ginny took in the sight of the nervous looking girl and gave her a sincere smile, "I'll bring him right back to you Railah, and don't mind my brother, after a while, you learn to just ignore him."

Then just like that they were gone. Railah wasn't used to being this nervous, but she knew how close the Golden Trio had been. Harry wrote to her all about it. She also knew how Hermione had a thing for Ron. It was awkward now as she thought about it. She could feel the both of them just staring at her; hating her for being a Zabini. She could see it in their faces. She wasn't one of them, and they knew it.

"I like your clothing," Hermione announced suddenly, trying to brush off the awkwardness.

Looking up, Railah took in the rosy blush on the girl's cheeks, and saw the confusion in the boy's face. "What?" Ron looked at Hermione as if she were daft.

Continuing to blush, Hermione tugged on the bottom of her own violet colored sweater. "Your top," she said meekly, "It's nice. I wouldn't be able to pull off wearing something like that."

"Umm thanks," Railah wanted to laugh. It was just a simple black tube top. "Of course you could. I have choke more if you want to try one," she offered.

"Choke?" Ron began to choke on air, "You want to choke Hermione? Just who the bloody hell do you think you are? Harry told us you were a Zabini, but he also said that you were a good one and that you weren't like your cousin, but here you are wanting to choke Hermione."

"It means a lot," she blushed, trying to sink back into her seat. _I knew they hated me_, she told herself; a_ll because of my stupid Zabini blood._ "I-it's how we speak in Hawaii. Did Harry tell you guys that I'm also from Oahu? We say things like: that was a mean pa'ina last night, a scrap even broke out so we had to dig 'cause choke pigs came down," when she saw their blank stares, she wanted to laugh at them. "It means, that was a nice party last night, there was even a fight so we had to leave 'cause there were lots of cops. Choke, it means a lot."

"Oh," Ron said, suddenly feeling a rush of guilt flood over him.

Slapping the back of Ron's head, Hermione looked apologetically at Railah. "See what I mean, a complete arse."

"It's cool," she told them, standing up. "I'm going to walk around the train for a bit and check it out."

Feeling to make sure she had her wand in the back pocket of her tiny jean shorts, Railah practically ran out of the compartment before they had a chance to stop her. She wanted to hate them, but she couldn't, even she hated the fact that she was a Zabini. Taking in a deep breath, Railah started to walk around. Maybe somebody would throw a hex at the new girl and she wouldn't have to worry about being a Zabini anymore.

Feeling like his insides were trying to rip their way out of him, Draco began to tug at his robes. There was only another two hours left of this wretched ride and he was beginning to suffocate. His mother warned him that when his Veela blood sensed his mate, he would start to feel funny. Like a faint buzzing sound is taking over his ears and his blood is pounding through his chest. Rolling up the sleeves of his dark grey colored sweater, Draco quickly rolled them back down as he remembered the marking on his forearm. Lifting his hand to his forehead, he felt the sweat soaking through his fingers and running down his wrist.

"I need to bloody breathe," he announced to nobody in particular seeing as how Blaise had been sleeping.

Railah had felt a little more calmed down now that she had time to think about things and walk around. Ignoring all the odd glares that came her way, she suddenly had an urge to return back to Harry and his friends. He should have returned by now. Making a quick turnaround, she bumped into somebody.

"Sorry," she quickly began, "I was just trying to return to my friends."

_What the hell is this?_ Draco thought, before even looking up. He flew his hands to his forehead because the buzzing seemed to stay stuck in there now. _Apples and honey,_ he questioned, sniffing the air a little. _Why the hell do I smell apples and honey?_ "Next time-" looking up, his jaw slacked a little. His vision blurred but came much clearer. It was as if he forgot to breathe.

"Watch where I'm going," she finished for him, nodding her head. "Got you."

Realizing that she was about to walk around him, Draco quickly reached his hand out to her. Once his fingers touched her skin though, his whole body began to blush; Skin on skin, lips on lips and fingers running over bodies, so many forbidden images began to run through his mind. _It's her,_ he realized, _She's my mate. But who is she?_

"Malfoy," entered a hissing voice.

With blackening eyes, Draco turned around to see who would dare interrupt him and his mate. "Weasley," he hissed back at her. The girl Weasley, he would kill her later.

"Don't you have others to be harassing," she rolled her eyes at him, pulling _his_ mate into _her_ arms. Normally such a sight of two females touching each other would arouse him, blood traitor or not. He was a male after all. But this time it was different. The only hands that belonged on his mate were his own. "Like Parkinson," she suggested, but not before pulling his mate along with her.

"That was Malfoy?" Railah questioned, turning back to look at him one more time. _Why are his eyes black?_ She questioned. _Why did he suddenly freeze up in the middle of insulting me? Harry warned me that he's an insufferable git. Whatever a git was, something that she knew was an insult. Why was he still watching her? Why did she have a sudden urge to run to him right now?_

"He's more of a git then my brother is," Ginny nodded her head then sighed. "I will admit though, he is rather fun to look at, but nonetheless, a complete git."

"Right," Railah nodded her head, finally turning away from Draco's view. "Harry warned me about him in the letters."

Something was wrong. Ginny could hear it in her voice. "Are you alright Railah?" when she saw the girl still staring off into nothing, she sighed again. Her brother could be a complete arse at times. "Sorry about Ron. Hermione told us that he went off on you like that and Harry is infuriated with him. He even knocked him in the head a couple of times."

"Oh no," Railah quickly shook her head, "I didn't mean for that to happen. Oh poor Ron, I'll apologize to him once we return."

"You're going to apologize to him?" Ginny asked with curiosity. "After what he said to you, you're going to apologize to him?"

Nodding her head, Railah said, "Yeah. He didn't mean anything wrong by it; I would've had the same reaction as him. You would think that with all the summers I've spent in Britain I would be used to the language difference by now."

"But you stormed off," Ginny reminded her.

Chuckling, Railah looked up at her. For a girl a year younger than her, she seemed like a giant. She was taller than Harry as well. "I'm not used to being in such small spaces for such a long time. I went for a walk to try and get some air."

"Oh."

"Blaise," Draco said, about ready to throw his sweater off completely. Running into the compartment, he kicked his friend awake, "Blaise, you bloody sod wake up."

Feeling the pressure connect to his shin, Blaise jumped up, "What the bloody hell mate?"

"I met her," he began pacing around. "Her… my mate. I met her. She's beautiful. I was walking around because I couldn't breathe. This bloody buzzing sound took control inside my head and I was trying to abandon them, then I bumped into her, actually bumped into her. Apples and honey, it took over me. Then she walked away, but when I reached out to stop her, I saw it. Me and her. It's her, I know it's her. She's the one. She's my mate. I need her right now, I can sense her. I need to be with her right now. I need her against me. I feel like I can take on the world right now. Then that bloody Weasel, the young one, she came and she took her away from me. My eyes went black and all I wanted to do was murder her for touching my mate. Who the hell does she think she is, touching her like that?"

Blaise listened as Draco went on and on about finding out who his mate was. He's heard the stories of Veelas and their mates before. He was proud of his friend for finding his mate, especially since now he wouldn't die. "So the youngest Weasley was holding this beautiful girl and you wanted to murder her," he teased with a raised eyebrow and shaking head. "You really have changed mate. I would've jumped them both if I were you. Weasley isn't all that bad looking, for a blood traitor."

Draco shook his own head as he tried to think about it. None of it made any sense to him. His insides were practically clawing at him right now. He wanted to find her. He could smell her right now; apples and honey. She was exactly thirty one compartments away from him. She wasn't alone either. She was with Potter, Granger and the two Weasels. Who was she? Why hadn't he noticed her before? Suddenly he gasped. What if it was Loony Lovegood? What did she look like? She had long blonde hair to right? But no, this was definitely not Loony Lovegood. This girl was too beautiful to be her. And his gut told him no, this was a different girl. _Another one from another house that he had never noticed before. _She was too important to be Lovegood. But who was she? The face of an angel, a hurt angel, he noticed. He would never hurt her. Releasing a growl he vowed to murder whoever it was that hurt her like that. Angels aren't meant to be hurt, especially not his angel.

Blaise noticed the way he was concentrating hard. Draco looked as if he were about to explode. "Well at least now we don't have to worry about it being Pansy that you were supposed to mate with," he laughed, trying to take away some of his friends tension.

"Railah," Harry said, jumping up and taking her into his arms. "Are you alright? I thought you were lost."

"Yeah," she chuckled, pulling away from him, but glad to know that he still cared for her. "Cause you can get lost on a moving magical train."

Hearing the joking tone in her voice, Harry knew something was wrong with her. She only jokes around when she's trying to hide something. "Thank you Gin," he said, kissing her lips when she moved by him.

"Malfoy was harassing her when I found her," Ginny announced, taking the seat next to Railah, and allowing her to sit next to Harry. She could sense that Railah had been on edge and so far Harry was the only one she trusted.

Feeling the heavy thud on the back of his head, Ron began to rub it and looked up at Hermione, "What the bloody hell Hermione?"

"If you haven't yelled at her like that, she wouldn't have run off and she wouldn't have been harassed by that ferret," she scolded him the way a mother would a child. Then her concerned eyes landed on Railah. "Are you okay Railah? Did he offend you? What am I saying, he's Malfoy, of course he offended you."

Chuckling, Railah shook her head, "I'm fine. I was walking when I bumped into him, we didn't even talk much before Ginny found me," looking over at Ron, she looked at him apologetically, "Sorry. I didn't think me going for a walk would get you hit. Harry knows that I'm claustrophobic, he should've known that I wasn't going to be able to stay in here for too long without going insane."

"Oh right," Harry said, avoiding Ron's glaring eyes and scratching his head while looking down on the floor.

"Ouch," Ron shrieked again, "What the bloody hell Hermione?"

Shining a bright grin, Hermione seemed contented with that final slap to the back of his head, "Next time, don't yell at her. This is still your fault."

"So Railah," Ron spoke up after about five minutes of silence, "Do you know what house you're in yet?"

Shaking her head, she said, "Dumbledore came to my godfathers house last week, and told me that the sorting hat would seat me along with the first years. I would be a sixth year of course, but sorted along with the first years."

Sensing her nervousness, it was Ginny who gave her hand a squeeze, "Don't worry Railah," she smiled at the older girl. "There are four other houses at Hogwarts, and you don't seem like a Slytherin, but even if you were, you'd still be a part of us."

"Right," Harry grinned, squeezing her other hand, "You didn't abandon me when I was growing up in a cupboard, and I'm not going to abandon you just because you're a snake."

"Besides," Ron added, trying to make her feel better, "Harry always talks to snakes anyways," feeling the connection once more, he screamed again. "Hermione, for the last bloody time, OUCH!"

Hearing the train's announcement that they were coming to a stop in a couple of minutes, the five of them quickly began to change into their robes. Watching all of them pull the scarlet and gold colored robes over their ordinary clothing, Railah began to feel a sense of longing. Dumbledore gave her plain black robes for the moment, which would change colors once the house sorted her into her housing. She noticed the robes didn't really cover that much.

You could still see the beige colored jeans with the violet colored sweatshirt that Hermione was wearing poked out from the opened robes. Ron had on blue jeans with a plain white shirt, while Harry wore blue jeans and a green sweater, and Ginny wore black jeans with a pink looking tank top. It all showed through her robe. Looking down at her tiny white jean shorts and her black tube top from beneath her own plain black robes, Railah felt out of place. _What was I thinking? I can never fit in with them?_

**A/N: I tried to make it small kind funny. What do you think? How about Draco's reaction to Ginny taking away his mate? What do you thinks going to happen once he learns she's Blaise's cousin? Please review!(:**


	4. The Veela and The Snake

The Veela and The Snake

Her friends all had to leave her, while she stood there with the rest of the first years. In the beginning, Professor Dumbledore told her how he wanted to place her in with the first years, but then realized it would be wrong to place her with the younger kids. Apparently Dumbledore and her mother had been keeping in touch without her realizing it, and her mother informed him that Railah had been keeping up with learning her magic from Letitia Bruhn, or formerly known as Letitia Zambini. Feeling all the eleven year olds' eyes on her, she wrapped her arms around herself. She had never felt so nervous in her life.

"Something's wrong," Draco said, unable to eat any of the food in front of him.

Looking for his cousin, Blaise looked up at his friend. He never thought it was possible for Draco to look paler then he already did. "What is it?" he asked him filled with concern.

"I don't see her," he answered, still continuing to look. "She's in the school, but she's not in here. She's nervous. She wants to- she wants to cry. She feels like she doesn't belong."

Placing a hand on Draco's arm, Blaise gave him a sympathetic look. "She'll be alright mate, she's probably just nervous because she felt the connection to you and she doesn't know what it is."

_That's not it, _Draco said to himself, but nodded his head for his friend to see. There was something wrong with her. He felt like he couldn't breathe, but not like how he couldn't breathe earlier, but because she couldn't breathe. He found himself wanting to just curl into a ball and cry in a corner, all the while he wanted to disappear.

So many things happened at once. The first years walked in with Railah blending in from the middle. Draco could see her only because she was his mate, other than that nobody could tell that there was a sixteen year old girl hidden with the eleven year olds. Harry searched for her, while Blaise continued to search for his cousin. He knew what she looked like, because his mother's sister would send them pictures every now and then. As he thought back on it, his gut curled, causing the food he just ate to get stuck in his throat. His aunt did them a favor by sending them pictures so they could see how beautiful his cousin had grown to be and his own twisted mother gave them to the Dark Lord so he would know who to kill.

She spotted them all almost at once. Walking with her head semi high, trying to look for them, she saw Harry with her new friends, at least they told her they were her friends now to, but she also saw him. Draco Malfoy. His eyes lightened when he spotted her, but for some reason he looked like he wanted to throw up, which brought her eyes onto her cousin. Blaise Zabini. He also looked as if he was going to be sick. Quickly glancing around to see if any of the other Slytherins looked sick, she began to worry if she would be food poisoned once she reached them.

Then the thought returned. _I can't escape my Zabini lineage,_ she held onto her stomach hoping it would prevent it from escaping her. _I'm a Zabini because of my stupid blood. I'm going to be thrown into Slytherin and then I'm going to be hated. I'm going to lose Harry and my new friends, and my own aunt is going to attempt to murder me along with Voldemort. I'm dead. I'm hated and I'm dead._

"Railah Zabini," Professor McGonagall's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Taking in a deep breath, Railah stepped forward, allowing all the students to gawk at her. _It would be more safe for your muggle family members if you carry Zabini while in the wizarding world Miss Bruhn,_ Dumbledore told her when he came to meet her at her godfathers house a week after she arrived in little Whinging.

"You didn't tell me she would be carrying Zabini, Harry," Ron said with food stuffed in his mouth.

Raising an eyebrow at his friend, Harry shook his head, "I didn't know that either. I guess Dumbledore felt it would be safer for her that way."

"Zabini," Draco's eyes grew wide. Dropping his jaw, he turned to his best friend, who looked like he was almost in tears due to the beautiful girl sat on the stool, Draco told him, "Your cousin is my mate?" it was more of a question then a statement.

Blaise was watching his cousin walk up to the stool when he heard it. _Your cousin is my mate?_ Shaking his head then digging his ears, he looked up at Draco. His longtime friend from before they could crawl, "What did you just say?"

"Her," Draco said, not wanting to point. "The girl from the train, the one that the girl Weasley grabbed away from me as if they were old friends… my mate, that's her. McGonagall just called her Zabini."

Sitting under the hat, she saw the fear run through their eyes. She also saw fear in her cousin's eyes, but not because of what the sorting hat would say, but because of whatever Draco just told him. _No, _she shook her head, _Not Draco. His name is Malfoy, just Malfoy. You know what he's done before. He isn't Draco to you. You're not one of them. Just because of your blood and you share the same name as them, doesn't mean you are one of them. You're still Harry Potter's best friend from before he found out who he was. You are a good person. You aren't one of them._

_ "Talking to yourself is never a good sign," _the hats voice came into her mind, causing her to jump. For a second she forgot she was waiting to be sorted. "_Your mind is strong, like a Ravenclaw. But your heart is pure and brave like a Gryffindor."_

_ Gryffindor, _she smiled to herself. _I'm worthy enough to be a Gryffindor, and even a Ravenclaw. See, I'm not one of them._

_ "Not yet my dear child," _the hat said, ruining her thoughts, _"You have yet to be placed. Your mind is running wild. I see it in your future; Slytherin is very dear in your heart. You're meant to be with them. But I can see it in your heart, a yearning to prove yourself just like Harry Potter six years ago. You doubt yourself, but you can do so many great things. The house doesn't matter who you are; a house is just a house, but it's you who chooses what to do with it. Your mind and your heart are begging for Gryffindor, while your heart and mind belong in Slytherin. I've made up my mind young one, but remember what I say, the house doesn't choose you, you choose the house. Just because I place you in one, doesn't mean you don't belong in the other. The one I'm choosing for you, you'll learn overtime. _Slytherin!"

Feeling the hat being taken off her head, her eyes began to water. _But it said, Gryffindor, the stupid hat said I belong in Gryffindor. I'm not one of them. I'm not like them. I'm not them. I belong in Gryffindor. Or even Ravenclaw. Stupid fucking hat._

"She doesn't look too happy," Hermione frowned.

She knew she was expected to run over to the Slytherin table, and be welcomed into the house of her family, but she ran to Harry. With the tears stuck in the surface of her eyes, Railah ran over to Harry. "I'm sorry," she told him.

"Don't be," he smiled, standing up, and taking her into his arms. "Just because you're in the house doesn't mean you're one of them. I know you Railah Kapua Bruhn, and I know that you're still a good person."

"You don't hate me?"

Shaking his head, Harry kissed her forehead, "Of course not, Rai. Now go over to your table before we all get into trouble. McGonagall looks as if she's about ready to chew off our arses."

"Thank you," she smiled at him, releasing his hands. Turning to the Gryffindors that all stared at her, she felt herself begin to blush. "Sorry."

His heart dropped when the hat called his houses name for her to join. She was one of them after all, but he remembered what Blaise told him. His father killed her mother. His own father killed his mate's mother. "She's in our house," he said.

"Well what other house would she be in," Blaise said proudly, trying to hide the fear of his cousin being in Slytherin. It would be easier now for one of his own friends to murder her for the Dark Lord. The same Dark Lord he was a servant of. "She is my cousin after all."

"What the bloody hell is she doing?" Draco said, not noticing his hands gripping tightly onto the edge of the table. "Why is she running up to Potter like that?"

"I don't know," Blaise said, also trying to get a better look. It seemed like the entire Great Hall was trying to get a better look at the scene.

"Who the hell does he think he is holding her like that?"

Turning his head to look at his friend, Blaise saw his eyes turning black again. _Oh that's right. Railah is his mate._ Looking down at Dracos hand, Blaise saw the rage begin to take over him. "Calm down mate," he tried to warn him. "You wouldn't want to cause a scene right now, especially when the Dark Lord wants you to lay low for whatever your mission is."

"Did he just kiss her bloody forehead?" Draco could hear his friend speaking to him, but it didn't matter. Harry Damned Potter was kissing his mates forehead. Nobody's lips belong on any part of her skin, but his. Who the hell does Potter think he is?

"She's coming over now," Blaise hissed in his ears, "Now calm the bloody hell down before you scare my cousin."

_Cousin? That's right, she's a Zabini._ "I'll murder Potter," he said, but started to calm down.

Noticing that her robes were already an emerald green and slimy silver color, Railah could feel the tension in her stomach return again. This wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be a Slytherin. She was supposed to fight alongside Harry and all his friends. She was supposed to prove her blood wrong and be in Gryffindor. She was supposed to be the fourth member to the Golden Trio, and she was supposed to kill Voldemort and hate his followers. She wasn't supposed to be one of them.

"Railah," Blaise grinned when she sat across from him. He had half expected her to sit at the end of the table, as far away from him as possible.

Not touching any of the food in front of her, she meekly smiled up at him. "Hey Blaise."

"What's wrong?" Draco instantly asked, starting to fill a plate of food for her. She shouldn't be starving herself. He could sense that she was hungry, but he could also sense that she didn't want to put any food in her system.

"Nothing," she said, starting to feel herself go into another world.

Elbowing his friend to stop being so obvious, Blaise raised an eyebrow, "How do you know Potter?"

"We're old friends," she shrugged her shoulders, "We met years ago while I was visiting Uncle Bruce when we were still young. We never lost contact."

Choking on his pumpkin juice, Blaise stuttered, "You mean to tell me you're actually friends with Potter?" this could actually work out in his favor. Maybe Potter could help him to protect his cousin. He grinned as he thought about it. Even Draco wouldn't let anybody harm her. Death eater or not, she was his mate and Draco would protect her at all costs.

"I'm Draco," Draco introduced himself, shoving the plate of food in front of her. He found that his nerves were doing a little better than they were earlier. The closer she was to him, the easier it was for him to control his anxiety attacks. It seemed like when she was away from him he couldn't breathe, or if she was in the same room but too far from him he thought he would go mad with insanity. She was still too far away from him although she was right across from him, but this was easier for him to handle. "Draco Malfoy."

"I know who you are," she sighed, wanting to be rude and to tell him off, but she couldn't find it in her. Her heart was beating uncontrollably quickly, and she suddenly had an urge to touch him. She didn't know why, but she wanted to reach out and touch him; his face, his neck, his lips, his shoulders. Her eyes wandered to the grey sweatshirt he was wearing with the green tie and the long black slacks and she wanted to touch what was beneath it. It was a sudden need feeling that took over her.

"You should eat," he told her, in a concerned tone.

Blaise couldn't believe what he was hearing. Draco Malfoy actually sounding concerned for someone other than himself. Of course it was the Veela blood in him, but it was still odd. Especially when it was his cousin he was concerned for. "Calm yourself mate," Blaise said in a hushed tone so that only Draco could hear him. "Railah," he said, focusing on his cousin now.

Looking up from the untouched plate of food that Draco shoved in front of her, Railah pursed her lips together, "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" he asked her. "Are- are we al-alright?"

Nodding her head, she knew what he was asking her. "I'm sorry I never owled you back," she sighed, completely pushing the food away from herself. "It was hard to. When Uncle Bruce found me that night, he took me to a secret location and I stayed in hiding. I got a letter from Harry though, telling me of what happened at the ministry and instantly I left hiding. I've been with him since."

"You've been with Potter?" Draco could feel his blood boiling inside of him, as his eyes started returning to its normal black state. His father killed her mother, and she's been in hiding with Potter? Oh yeah that's smart, throw the two wanted for dead kids together to make it easier for the Dark Lord to just kill them both.

"Potter told you what happened?" Blaise was confused. "Wait, earlier, you said that you and Potter still wrote to each other all these years? All these years you've been in contact with Potter? Is- is that why you haven't been writing me back?" his confusion started to turn into rage.

She could tell he was pissed, and it made her feel even guiltier. It was true, all of it was true. She had been blowing off her cousin because of Harry, but not because of why he thinks. She had never approved of death eaters, something she's known of from when she was only five years old, and with Harry's letters; she began to learn more of it. She heard of her cousin's ways, and realized that he was just as bad as the people she hated, along with her mother and aunt. And yes, even the Malfoy's. She recognized Lucius Malfoy that night, standing in her kitchen, firing killing curses in every direction. Just another reason she hates Draco. _No Malfoy. Just another reason she hates Malfoy. But she could never hate Malfoy. Wait what?_ Even her thoughts were confused at everything.

"I'm sorry Blaise," she sighed, lowering her head. "But this isn't me. I never liked death eaters. I hated my own mother because of it. And then he just started writing to me, telling me of how you acted in school and towards him. I-I just couldn't face you anymore. I didn't know how to face you anymore. I still have all your letters, I read them all. But how was I supposed to write back, knowing all the things that you've done."

Blaise wanted to hate her for it, feel okay with his mother for trying to murder her, but he just couldn't, he couldn't hate his cousin. "I-I-I," he trailed off.

Railah only nodded her head, showing that she understood the unspoken words. "I'm not stupid," she told him, "I know you're a death eater now. I know that underneath that sweater of yours, you're hiding your mark."

"I didn't have a choice," he spoke softly, glad that it was only the three of them sitting in that corner. He glanced over at Draco, relieved to see that his eyes had returned to normal. "I betrayed them."

"Thank you," she said, reaching out to touch her cousin's hand, not noticing the glaring look that Draco gave Blaise because of it. "For taking that sacrifice. Knowing Aunty Brinley, the punishment was beyond harsh. I don't know what would've happened if I didn't get your owl in time."

"Do you hate me?" he asked her.

"Of course not," she shook her head. _I hate myself though. And you're mother, and my mother and Voldemort. And that stupid fucking sorting hat. And the Malfoy's. _"I could never hate you," she smiled at him. "You spoil me too much."

Laughing, Blaise turned his head to make as if he was blushing at what she said, but slyly whispered in Draco's ear, "Mate, I'm her bloody cousin. If you continue to get jealous every time she touches me, I'm going to bloody kill you myself."

"Sorry mate," Draco said, also blushing. "I just can't control it yet," he hadn't meant to get pissed. Of course he knew that they were cousins and that Blaise wouldn't do anything to her, but it was because he was able to touch her and he still couldn't, not yet at least.

"She seems uncomfortable over there," Ginny noticed, staring across the Great Hall and watching Railah.

"How can you tell?" Ron asked his sister, turning around to see. "Her back's towards us."

Keeping his fingers linked in with Ginny's, Harry was also watching them very closely. "Her body is too straight right now," he told them. "She's stiff and she doesn't know what to do. She's nervous being around them right now."

"Can you blame her, the poor thing," Hermione sighed. "She so badly didn't want to be in Slytherin."

Nodding her head, Ginny agreed. "She had something to prove to everybody, and right now it doesn't seem as if she's proving anything."

"I don't like seeing her like this," Harry sighed suddenly, forcing himself to look away. "Growing up, we had been so close and we told each other everything. Even then, she let every little thing guilt her. It didn't matter what it was. One time, we were running when I tripped and scraped my knee. She blamed herself."

"What in Merlins name is Malfoy doing?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Turning around, they all saw that Malfoy was forcing the plate back under her face, as if trying to force her to eat. "And did you see the way that Malfoy looked at you when you hugged her Harry?" Ginny laughed, "I think Malfoy has a little crush on our new Golden Girl."

"I don't want to eat," Railah said under a hushed breath, not wanting to shout at him. "For the hundredth time Malfoy, I don't want to eat," looking at her cousin for help, she said, "Blaise, please tell your friend that I don't want to eat."

"Draco, mate," Blaise said through his laughter. "I don't think she wants to eat."

"But you haven't eaten anything," Draco pleaded with her. "Please, Railah. Just eat something. How about a piece of bread and a cup of pumpkin juice?"

"Pumpkin what?" she said, then shook her head, "No, no, no. I'm not hungry. I don't wanna eat anything. I don't feel well."

Quickly jumping to his feet, Draco leaned in, touching the back of his hand to her forehead to feel if she had a fever. "Are you alright?" he began to question her. "I'll take you to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Go away," she said, swatting his hand away. "Stop touching me. I'm fine. Malfoy, stop fucking touching my head."

Blaise half expected Draco to ravage Railah right there in the Great Hall once his hand connected to her forehead, but it seemed like he was too busy trying to feel for a fever to actually take in the physical contact they were sharing right now. "Mate, mate, mate," Blaise said, pulling Draco back down to have a seat, "Railah," he smiled looking down at his cousin, "Could you please just take a bite of bread or a sip of the pumpkin juice to relax him?"

"No," she shook her head, "I can't have anything in my body right now. I would just puke it all up," sticking her index finger up in the air, to prevent Draco from jumping up again, she said, "Just stop it Malfoy. Just stop it."

Groaning, Draco rubbed his head. She was doing it again. She kept calling him Malfoy. "My name is Draco," he reminded her. "Please, start using it."

"Look Blaise," she said suddenly standing up. "I may be a Zabini, and we may be blood. Granted you are my favorite cousin and I love you and I'm stuck in Slytherin, but I will never bow down to Voldemort," she saw the fear strike in both of their eyes when she spoke the dark lord's name in a bitter tone. "I know that most of this house wants me for dead and I do pray you aren't one of them, but I will never be one of you. I'm sorry you're marked because you saved my life, but we both knew it was going to happen once you made eighteen either way. I know that a wars coming, and I intend to stand by Harry when it does. So I'm not going to just pretend that everything's all perfect until that day," then turning to Draco, she shouted, "And just stop touching me and forcing me to eat. I'm not calling you Draco."

Blaise heard everything that she had just told him, and his ears were still ringing from it. She spoke in a hushed tone so that nobody else could hear her other than him and Draco, which was good on their part. They wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to kill her for saying what she said. She would be tortured for months, just for speaking his name so bravely. Just like Potter would. Looking up, he saw that Draco was already gone, running after her. Groaning, he looked across at the Gryffindor table. Harry was already glaring at him.

**Please review! **

**Here's a little sneak peek into the next chapter(:**

"Three times the charm," he chuckled, following her in. Scanning the room, he saw that it was still the same. The five fire places scattered throughout the area, with the dark green colored couches and a couple tables also scattered. The emerald and silver colored flags hung from the ceiling. "The girl's dorms are up there," he told her while pointing towards the left side of the room. "The boys are on the right side."

"Why would I need to know where the boys are?" she questioned, suddenly feeling her cheeks burning with heated blood. "What kind of a girl do you take me as Draco Malfoy?"

Chuckling, Draco moved towards her, holding his face right above hers. "I was merely informing you of where the boys dorms are located so that you could find Blaise in case you need anything."

"Oh," the blood stayed in her cheeks, but this time from embarrassment.

Draco's intentions had originally been to move away from her, but this close to her breath, he could feel it in his blood. The need to touch her, any part of her was fine. It rose up with him. Taking another step closer he could feel the tip of her large chest already pressing against his. He could hear the swallowed spit she just took, and he saw her take one step back. Keeping his grin right above her quivering lips, he took another step forward, causing her to take yet again, another step back. Chuckling, he realized he could do this all night, knowing that he would win either way. In the end, he knew he would get to touch her. He could sense that she wanted it to. Every emotion he was feeling right now was running through her veins. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, and it made him want her just that much more.

"M-Malfoy, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" she finally managed to get out.

There was no more for her to back away to. He finally had her trapped between his body and the wall. One of the ways he liked it the best. Placing both his hands up on the wall he pushed his body completely against hers, feeling her shiver beneath him. It ran shivers down his spine. "My. Name. Is. Draco," he breathed onto her neck.

Feeling the tip of his tongue press right behind her left ear, Railah released a small gasp. "Draco," she said in a tiny voice. "W-what are you d-doing?" she asked him again. _Don't wrap your arms around him, she told herself, don't hold him back Railah. Be strong, don't pull his waist against you, just get away from him. Run. Run. Why aren't you running yet? Dammit Railah, run._

Licking his lips, Draco released a chuckle. How cute. She's running. Allowing her to slip from underneath his arms, he watched her run for the stairs. Giving her three seconds to get as far as she could, he called on his Veela strength and caught up to her before she could even breathe. Pulling her back into his arms, he held her tightly against him. "You're so beautiful," he told her.

"What?" she felt her cheeks burn up again.

"Has anybody told you your eyes look like rain that's frozen on a leaf in the summer's sun?" he asked her. "Or that your skin is as golden as a sun when it's just about to set in the sky?" running his face over her neck, he took in a deep breath, basking in her scent, "Or that you smell of apples and honey?"

_I didn't know wizards had drugs to_, she thought to herself.

Running his tongue over her neck, he suddenly remembered the tiny ball in her tongue. His blood began to pulsate at the thoughts of what it could to do him. Quickening his pace, but not enough to turn her off or hurt her, Draco finally reached her mouth. "Just one kiss," he spoke against her lips, trying to pry them open with his mouths movements. "Just one kiss before we say goodnight."


	5. Cursed Temptations

**My sister is still really sick, and she asked me to upload this chapter for you guys. She told me the name of the chapter, and the name of the story to upload it to. I didn't read over it to make sure that it doesn't have any mistakes in it, but she promised to check it once she feels better. She also said something about thanking you guys for favoriting, alerting, and reviewing this story. And she asked for more reviews! She said, please. And thank you guys. And she loves you guys.**

Cursed Temptations

"Potter," Blaise shouted, chasing after him out of the hall. "Potter!"

Turning around, Harry already his wand directed at his throat. "What is it Zabini?"

"I need your help," he pleaded with him, throwing his hands in the air to show that he wasn't a threat to him. "It's about my cousin."

Lowering his wand, Harry nodded his head, "What?"

"She told me that you two were old friends," Blaise said, "That you both go back from when we were younger. She also said how she ignored me all these years because you wrote her everything that had been going on."

"I hadn't known she was a Zabini at that time," he nodded his head, "She went as another name."

"Bruhn," Blaise also nodded his head, rubbing his throat, as the pain from contact with Harry's wand, just began to kick in. "Her father's name, I know."

"What do you need my help with?" caution filled Harry's voice as he spoke.

Licking his lips, Blaise looked around the halls. "This isn't safe. We could be heard. I'll meet you up in the astronomy tower at ten," then throwing his hands up in the air once more, he added, "I wouldn't trick you Potter. This is my cousin's life at stake here. She says you're friends, and I'm hoping she's right about that. You may be the only one who can protect her if it's true," he wanted to add in besides Draco, but that wasn't his secret to spill just yet.

"Alright," Harry nodded his head in agreement, "For Rai," normally he wouldn't have believed anything coming from a Slytherin, but Railah had told him some things that made him look towards Blaise differently. As he listened to her praise her cousin, he remembered a few things of his own from school. Blaise stayed out of trouble. He wasn't a total git like his friends were, and he didn't run around bragging about his pureblood status. Now that he thought about it, Blaise didn't hate on half-bloods or muggle borns. It started to all make sense to him now.

"Railah," Draco shouted her name, running after her down the schools corridors. "Hey Railah, Railah will you wait?"

Hearing her name, but also smelling an odd vanilla and strawberry scent, Railah turned around. Once she saw him sprinting towards her though, she wished she kept walking. "What Malfoy?" it was easy to see why Harry them always got annoyed with him. He was like an annoying fly buzzing around your ears that didn't know when to drop dead. Suddenly her heart stopped. _Do I really want him to drop dead?_

"I'll walk you to the common rooms," he offered her, flashing that drop dead gorgeous smile of his that usually had the girls all dropping to his feet by now.

"I'm pretty sure Voldemort isn't gonna attack me in the halls at Hogwarts," she rolled her eyes, turning away from him. Secretly wishing he would follow.

He could sense her hearts failure, while his own jaw nearly hit the floor. This girl was going to make him whiter than Peeves soon enough, if she kept dropping things like that. "You really shouldn't be saying his name," he whispered in her ear, falling into a slow pace by her side.

Her ear began to tickle as his breath hovered over it, causing her knees to knock together. Folding her arms over her chest to prevent herself from holding onto him for support, she suddenly wished her recent wish hadn't come true. What was wrong with her today?

"And I told you," he said, stopping in front of the painting of the elderly man in the wheelchair. "My name is Draco."

"Well Draco," she rolled her eyes again, using it as a decoy to distract herself from looking in the direction of his pants. "Could you please move out of the way? You're blocking me from getting into the room."

He didn't know what it was about her. But he found he really disliked her using the word please. "Three Times," he said not even bothering to look at the painting. Once it flew open though, he held out his hand, motioning for Railah to climb in first.

"Three Times?" she questioned, while climbing in.

"Three times the charm," he chuckled, following her in. Scanning the room, he saw that it was still the same. The five fire places scattered throughout the area, with the dark green colored couches and a couple tables also scattered. The emerald and silver colored flags hung from the ceiling. "The girl's dorms are up there," he told her while pointing towards the left side of the room. "The boys are on the right side."

"Why would I need to know where the boys are?" she questioned, suddenly feeling her cheeks burning with heated blood. "What kind of a girl do you take me as Draco Malfoy?"

Chuckling, Draco moved towards her, holding his face right above hers. "I was merely informing you of where the boys dorms are located so that you could find Blaise in case you need anything."

"Oh," the blood stayed in her cheeks, but this time from embarrassment.

Draco's intentions had originally been to move away from her, but this close to her breath, he could feel it in his blood, the need to touch her -any part of her- was there. It rose up with him. Taking another step closer he could feel the tip of her large chest already pressing against his. He could hear the swallowed spit she just took, and he saw her take one step back. Keeping his grin right above her quivering lips, he took another step forward, causing her to take yet again, another step back. Chuckling, he realized he could do this all night, knowing that he would win either way. In the end, he knew he would get to touch her. He could sense that she wanted it to. Every emotion he was feeling right now was running through her veins. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, and it made him want her just that much more.

"M-Malfoy, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" she finally managed to get out.

There was no more space for her to back away from him. He finally had her trapped between his body and the wall. One of the ways he liked it the best. Placing both his hands up on the wall he pushed his body completely against hers, feeling her shiver beneath him. It ran shivers down his spine. "My. Name. Is. Draco," he breathed onto her neck.

Feeling the tip of his tongue press right behind her left ear, Railah released a small gasp. "Draco," she said in a tiny voice. "W-what are you d-doing?" she asked him again. _Don't wrap your arms around him,_ she told herself, _don't hold him back Railah. Be strong, don't pull his waist against you, just get away from him. Run. Run. Why aren't you running yet? Dammit Railah, run._

Licking his lips, Draco released a chuckle. How cute. She's running. Allowing her to slip from underneath his arms, he watched her run for the stairs. Giving her three seconds to get as far as she could, he called on his Veela strength and caught up to her before she could even breathe. Pulling her back into his arms, he held her tightly against him. "You're so beautiful," he told her.

"What?" she felt her cheeks burn up again.

"Has anybody told you your eyes look like rain that's frozen on a leaf in the summer's sun?" he asked her. "Or that your skin is as golden as a sun when it's just about to set in the sky?" running his face over her neck, he took in a deep breath, basking in her scent, "Or that you smell of apples and honey?"

_I didn't know wizards had drugs to,_ she thought to herself.

Running his tongue over her neck, he suddenly remembered the tiny ball in her tongue. His blood began to pulsate at the thoughts of what it could to do him. Quickening his pace, but not enough to turn her off or hurt her, Draco finally reached her mouth. "Just one kiss," he spoke against her lips, trying to pry them open with his mouths movements. "Just one kiss before we say goodnight."

She wanted to say no, but there was no part in her body screaming for her to slap him. In the beginning she wanted to punch him, but now all she wanted to do was engulf him into her arms. Feeling his tongue lick her bottom lip, she slowly granted him access, running short on breath as he tickled his way into her mouth. Then it hit like lightning; like actual lightning. A shock ran through both their bodies, causing them both to moan out in unison. Feeling his fingers dig into her hips, she wrapped her fingers in his hair, trying to hold onto it for dear life, while using it as restraint to keep from falling. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, getting to know every portion of it. She could tell his favorite was her tongue ring. Silently thanking her ex-boyfriend from the ninth grade for practically forcing her to get it, she used it to tease his mouth. While his tongue explored her mouth, she used her tongue ring to trace it around his tongue, to tickle the roof of his mouth, and clink against his teeth and to rub against the walls of his cheeks. She could feel the pleasure that it was giving him, as he pushed himself harder against her.

Hearing a cough and the clearing of a throat, she started to pull away. They had been caught, but he wouldn't release her. He held onto her tighter. "Oi mate, that's my cousin you're trying to swallow there. Veela or not, I'll stun you."

Stopping what he was doing, Draco heard the gasp escape from her lips, but not from excitement- from shock. Releasing his tight grip on her, he held his infamous grin right above her lips. "Goodnight my love."

"G-g-goodn-night," Railah said through quick breaths. Avoiding looking towards her cousin, she ran as quickly as she could up the stairs.

Shaking his head, Blaise sat down on one of the couches, "You need to get a room next time. I can't keep worrying if I'm going to walk in on another snog session between the two of you."

"I was trying to before we became rudely interrupted," Draco teased him in the way friends do. It might actually be fun having his mate be the cousin of his best friend.

"That's my cousin Draco," Blaise reminded him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't care if you're a Malfoy or if you're a Veela or even if the Dark Lord himself fancies you, I'll kill you before you hurt her. Railah and I may not have grown up with each other, and we may have been raised differently, but we're still close. I love her, you know. And we may be mates, but I love her."

"I'm not going to hurt her," Draco assured him. He didn't get annoyed as Blaise spoke, but something inside of him just kind of cooled down. His Veela side had respect for him. Blaise was protecting Railah. She was Blaise's cousin, but she was also the love of _his_ life and_ his_ mate. He was being threatened right now, but only because Blaise was protecting her. Blaise's love was a love that his Veela side would allow him to share.

Upstairs in her room, Railah saw that she had only two other girls she would be bunking with. Pansy Parkinson, whose charcoal colored eyes and raven black hair reminded her of Wednesday from The Addams Family. Her oddly -similar to Draco- pale complexion didn't help her either, but it matched her. In Harry's letters, she read that Pansy was a horrible beast and imagined a sort of hideous troll like creature. Pansy was nowhere near troll like though. She was seemingly beautiful.

The second girl was too much of a nobody, to be mentioned by Harry, Millicent Bulstrode, a somewhat pudgy looking girl with mousy brown hair and dead brown eyes. She reminded Railah of Dudley, causing her to inwardly shudder. Pansy was sitting on Millicent's bed while both of them stared at her with questioning eyes. There were only three beds in the entire room, each with the trademark emerald green and silver beddings and a dark shining green curtain around each one.

Watching the new girl as she walked past them and sat on the edge of the bed furthest away from them, Pansy spoke up first. "So you're Blaise's cousin then?"

_Gee, what was it that gave it away? _Railah rolled her eyes, _my name being Zabini or the fact that he introduced me as his cousin earlier at dinner? _"Yeah," she nodded her head.

"Why haven't I heard of you before?" Pansy decided to be nosy.

Shrugging her shoulders, Railah didn't want to get too much into it. Anything she says could be used against her cousin. "I don't know."

"You and Potter seemed to be pretty close," Millicent pointed out, giving off a squeaking voice that made her troll like features seem odd.

Something told Railah to be careful around this one. She seemed to be observant, and if there was anything that she knew, it was that the quiet ones were the worst. "I couldn't find my cousin on the train, and he was nice enough to offer me a seat in their compartment," technically it hadn't been a lie. She did intend to sit with Blaise so they could talk on the train ride to Hogwarts, but she couldn't find him anywhere, so Harry practically dragged her to be with him and his friends.

"You should be careful around them," Pansy warned her. Something about her tone though. It wasn't a snooty tone, but more of a concerned tone; as if they were friends and she didn't want to see Railah get hurt.

Rubbing her hands over her neck, Railah nodded her head while rolling it. "I'll keep it in mind. Thanks."

"So you're really American then?" Millicent asked her.

Nodding her head, she could feel it begin to pound her again. "Yeah," forcing out a yawn, she said, "I don't mean to be rude guys, but I'm just really tired. I'm going to go to sleep already."

"Okay," Pansy smiled up at her, "Goodnight."

"Night," she smiled back.

Pulling the curtains around the bed and noticing that it covered about eight feet of space circling around the bed; Railah began to strip off her jeans, revealing the pink and white striped panties, and reaching underneath her top to unhook her bra, throwing it on the ground next to her panties. Draco stayed strong on her mind. The way he pinned her between the wall and his body, the way he caged her in with his arms against the wall. A throbbing sensation began to take over her lower regions. A sensation she was all too familiar with. He kissed her. No, no, that was not a kiss. He tasted her, taking in her taste and taking in her scent. He pressed his tongue into her mouth as if he were trying to eat his way into her mouth. And she loved every bit of it. Biting her bottom lip, she remembered what her cousin said; _Oi mate, that's my cousin you're trying to swallow there. Veela or not, I'll stun you. _

Not only was it awful for her cousin to walk in on such a scene, especially since she was praying that Draco moved his tongue lower down on her body, but he called him a Veela. She's heard of Veelas before. They were sexual predators that had a connection to a mate. The Veela blood usually kicks in anywhere from a year to a week before their eighteenth birthday in which they need to perform a sexual ritual and a blood bond with their mate or else they would die. No freaking way.

_Draco's a Veela and I'm his mate,_ the realization drew a gasp from her lips just as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Oh sorry," Pansy apologized, mistaking Railah's shocked gasp for a frightened one. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to make sure you knew where the washrooms were before you fell asleep. In case you woke up in the middle of the night having to use the loo."

"Huh," Railah was still thinking about Draco when she heard Pansy's voice speaking to her. Looking up, she saw that Pansy seemed to be waiting for an answer to something. What did she say? Something about the loo? "Oh right, the bathroom," she remembered. "Umm yeah, I saw it when I came in, thanks."

Licking his lips, Draco could sense her. She realized everything, making him grin. She seemed to catch on quickly. His mate was already brighter than Granger. Dressed in only dark red boxers, he laid on his back with his head on his hands. Crabbe and Goyle were both snoring already, shaking the room with the thunder sounding noises. By the shuffling coming from Blaise's bed, he could sense that he was still awake as well. She was thinking hard tonight, and it had his mind ruffled. She knew what he was and she knew that she was his mate. He knew she knew that much, her mind was frazzled by it, but he could also feel her excitement. She knew what had to be done, and she was anticipating it.

They were rooms apart, but he could feel the vibration flowing off her body and he could feel her need to be touched. By him. She needed his touch as much as he needed hers. It's been four hours since their kiss, and her privates were still throbbing for him. His body was shaking as he felt her thoughts. The need was too strong for her. She didn't know how to handle it. His own parts were rock hard right now, leaving him in a compromising position, and enabling him from turning onto his stomach. He could hear her thoughts. She was contemplating on whether or not her fingers would be able to satisfy her hunger for now. Just the thought of what she was willing to attempt drew a whimper from his lips.

Blaise glanced at the golden watch on his wrist and groaned. It was already midnight and his friend was restless. "Can't you just go to sleep already Draco," he practically pleaded.

"You're one to talk," Draco snipped back at him. He hadn't meant to give his friend an attitude, but who was he to tell him to sleep when he was awake himself.

"It's hard to sleep between Crabbe and Goyle's bloody snoring and your damned whimpers," Blaise shot back at him.

"I can't," he sighed, rubbing both his hands through his hair then scrubbing his face with them. "She's too restless, thinking about me being a Veela and her being my mate. And I can't sleep without her. I need her by my side. I need to hold her in my arms and listen to her heartbeat in order for me to ever sleep again."

Sighing, Blaise half sat up in his bed and rubbed the back of his neck with his palm, "I never thought I'd say this, but why don't you sneak into my cousin's room and lay with her?"

"I would frighten her away," he answered. "She's unsure of how to handle her new findings about me. I don't want to push her by just laying with her."

Blaise was proud of his friend's response, but he pitied him. He knew his cousin and he knew that she would try to prolong this for as long as she could; torturing Draco along the way. She wouldn't mean to, because if she knew the effects it had on Draco she would feel guilty, but she was more stubborn than any other Zabini had ever been. "Well you need to do something quickly," he told his friend with a shaking head, "Because you're only going to get worse."

"Don't you think I know that," Draco growled at him. _Don't you think I would rather tear down the doors separating us and take her whether she liked it or not, _but by the way his body just shivered, he knew she would like it.


	6. Secrets and Trust

**Hello my darlings(: I'm baaack. I've been really sick for the past 2 weeks, and I seemed to only be getting worse instead of better, so last week I had my brother post up the chapters to all of my pre-written stories. I couldn't read or even write without getting sick. Thanks for your reviews last week, and to all of you who favorited, and reviewed this story, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story so far!**

Secrets and Trust

Returning from the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel, Railah stepped back into her room, finding Pansy standing next to her own bed in red laced panties and a matching laced bra, digging through her wardrobe. Smiling politely at the girl who didn't seem to be ashamed in the state she was walked in on, Railah continued on to her own bed. Personally, she never fancied red underwear, only because it always made her think of a hooker. With Pansy's pale complexion however, she made it look exotic and very non hookerish.

"Good morning," Pansy smiled at her, watching while the new girl slipped on black and white starred boy shorts underneath the towel.

"Morning," Railah answered back, matching her smile.

Noticing how Railah turned her back completely towards her, in order to drop her towel, she saw her pick up a matching colored bra. "Where'd you get that scar from?" she asked, noticing an off white colored slash starting from the middle of her back and reaching the tip off her bottom.

Flinching, she could sense Draco's concern as the fear flashed through her eyes. "I got it that night," she answered dryly. "When they attacked my house."

"Oh," Pansy knew what night she was talking about. "Do you know who did it?"

She didn't want to know, but yet she did. She remembered that night, because her father came back home cursing about how the Dark Lord sent him and a few of the other death eaters to murder a traitor. None of them seemed too pleased with the idea though, and she remembered her mother trying to soothe her father while he did something she's never seen before; cry.

Nodding her head, Railah turned to face the girl. Her bra was already hooked in place. Draco was worried for her, and she could tell he was debating on running into the room or not. She was pained and he could sense it. "Yeah."

"W-who was it?"

Licking her lips, Railah almost didn't want to answer it, but she also wanted to see the girls face in response to the name she would say. "Timothy Parkinson."

"I-I-I," _I knew it, but why is she being so nice to me? Father told Mother and I about how he wounded the girl as she ran, but she was already too far away for it to really damage her. He hadn't bothered to run after her, because it was her traitorous mother that the Dark Lord really wanted to see killed._ "Are you alright?" she hadn't meant to be such a blithering idiot, but she didn't know what else to say.

Nodding her head, Railah could see the guilt take over her face. "I lived," she laughed jokingly, trying to ease the tension. "It was just a minor curse, the only effect I have to show of it is the scar, which I think looks pretty cool, don't you?"

She waited to see the betrayal in the girls face, but when it didn't come, she also nervoulsy laughed with her, "It's a wicked battle scar."

"You don't need to feel guilty Pansy," Railah tried to assure her, while pulling up the thigh length gray skirt. "Your father wasn't the only one there that night, and Malfoy's father was the one who actually succeeded in killing my mom."

"We aren't all like them," Pansy told her in a softened voice, while looking around to make sure that Millicent wasn't going to barge back into the room. "A few of us are forced into it because of our parents, but then there are some who are already trying to get into the Dark Lords good graces. You need to watch your back while here."

There it was again -the concerned warning tone. "I know," she nodded her head, sticking her head into the white collared long sleeve that reached the top of her skirt, which was oddly enough a low rise. "I'm not retarded or… daft as you guys say. I know not to trust anyone. I knew that a majority of my house mates were going to try and kill me before I agreed to come here."

"That's wise of you," Pansy said, lifting just corners of her tiny lips. "Slytherin is very sneaky. You never know who to turn your back on and who to trust. This is the worse house at this bloody school."

Leaving the top three buttons of her shirt unbuttoned, Railah began to laugh. She had no doubt that Pansy was trying to be sincere with her this entire time, and she liked that about her. It seemed that the snooty Pansy Parkinson that Harry and his friends all hated had a genuine side to her. "Thanks for the warnings Pansy, but if you don't mind my asking, why are you warning me?"

"Like I said," Pansy told her, while doing up her own tie, "We aren't all bad. Some of us are only here because of our names and our parents forced us into it."

Draco felt like a little school girl, the way his emotions kept playing with him. First he was scared, then he was nervous, then he was hurt, then there was stuck pain, then he was joyous. It didn't help that he didn't get a wink of sleep throughout the night, but now he was forced to feel all her emotions. He could also sense her security break a little. She found a friend that she deemed was somewhat trustable. He could tell that she didn't trust her completely, but there was trust in there. He also knew that it was Pansy who was earning his mates trust. Most of the time, he sat there in the common room just feeling her rush of emotions take over him. A couple of times, Blaise had to hold him down to stop him from running up there and killing Pansy. Railah was hurting, and Pansy was the only one in the room with her.

"You can't keep running to her side every time she's hurt about something," Blaise reminded him.

"But I don't like her in pain," he hissed at Blaise. "I thought you were her cousin. Why aren't you concerned for her?"

"Cause I know that she's safe right now," he shrugged his shoulders, keeping a wary eye on Draco in case he tried to run again. "And I know Railah. She's always getting hurt because she tends to think on the past too much. Railah isn't the kind of person who can just move on. She dwells too much on the past, and she over analyzes everything. If she and Pansy are talking right now, she's most likely remembering what happened the night the death eaters attacked her house."

"She is," Draco solemnly nodded his head, causing his stomach to wrench in pain as he also thought about it. "She knows it was my father who killed her mother, and she told Pansy how it was her father who cursed her. She has a scar on her back, which I'm going to murder Timothy Parkinson for."

"See," Blaise said, kicking his feet up on the table. "So she's alright. Can we go to breakfast now? I'm hungry, and I know you're hungry. You didn't eat anything last night."

"I can't eat unless she eats."

"She's gonna kill you mate," Blaise sighed, standing up and grabbing his book bag. "You can't sleep unless she's in your arms, you can't eat unless she eats, you feel her emotions and hear her almost every thought. You sense when she's nearby and-"

"And I have this constant urge to just shove her against a wall and shag her every second that I'm breathing," Draco groaned, standing by the painting and staring up at the stairs. The two girls were still talking and laughing about something right now. At least she wasn't in pain for this moment.

Groaning, Blaise slapped his friend's arm, "I know I'm your best mate and all, but that is my cousin, for the millionth time. When it comes to the shagging, I don't want to hear it," tugging his friend through the painting and out of the common room now, he said, "She's fine Draco. If anything was wrong, you would know it, and you could rush out of the Great Hall to run to her side, but for now, let's just eat."

He was gone now. He didn't want to leave and wanted to murder Blaise for forcing him away from her. She could feel the anger taking over his body. Every bone in his body wanted to just turn back and be with her. She tried to tell him that she was okay, that he could go to the Great Hall, and she would be there soon. It all made her sick. Why should she be considerate of Draco Malfoy's feelings? She didn't like him being angry and she didn't want to keep him worried. She didn't like being able to sense when he wasn't in the same area as her, and she didn't like how she was able to know his exact location and who he was with. What the hell has he done to her?

"Hey Pansy," she said, sitting on the edge of the other girls bed, watching her apply eyeliner. "We have classes with Gryffindor right?"

Nodding her head, Pansy tried to hide her excitement, "Yes, every class actually."

At least she would be able to be with Harry in classes. Was that? No, that couldn't be… could it? "Are you excited," she teased her newfound friend. "You're excited to be with the Gryffindors aren't you?" when Pansy turned a bright rose color, Railah gasped. "I knew it; I saw that flash in your eyes. Who is it?"

Pansy didn't want to tell her, but something about her was so trusting. All her years, she's hated being forced into the dark ways, and she didn't really associate herself with anyone, other than Draco and Blaise, and now here was a girl who was wanted for dead by their own people. She knew shouldn't be her friend, but this girl… she saw something in her, that no one else did. Her father cursed her, but this girl was still willing to be her friend. "I saw you with Potter last night in the Great Hall," she admitted, "Exactly how close are you guys? And don't tell me that train story you told last night, because I don't believe it."

How much could she trust this girl? She didn't give her any killer vibes, but Harry did write about how much she picked on them, and liked to throw their things around. She and Hermione weren't exactly the greatest of friends or acquaintances for that matter either. "We've known each other from when we were just kids," she admitted, not going too much into detail. "Before he found out who he was," then she gasped, "Is it Harry?"

"Eew, no," she scrunched up her nose, proving to Railah that it really was a pugs nose. "Even I have standards. I was only asking because I don't know how much I can trust you. No offense, but I only just met you."

"Oh thank Jah," Railah sighed. "I mean you're cool and all, but Harry and I have been writing to each other from the first year he was here, and I only just met Hermione and Ron them, but I've known about them and you since I was eleven. I like you, and I feel like I can trust you, but I don't know how much. And I don't want to get too close to you if it's going to put them in danger."

"Exactly," Pansy nodded her head, jumping onto the bed and sitting in front of her like an excited best friend. "Like I have this secret, and I've had it since our third year here, and it's one of the reasons I want to disown my pureblood, but I haven't had anybody I could tell it to. Everyone is either rooting for the Dark Lord, or they would spill my secrets just to save themselves."

"And you don't know if I would be one of them, especially since I'm wanted for dead just as much as Harry," Railah grinned, not sure why this excited her, but feeling a sensation of relief because of it.

"Just like you don't know if anything I'll tell you is true because you don't know if I'm only using you to get close to them or if I actually mean what I say," Pansy was also excited. She knew in her heart that everything she was saying was true, but how could she expect Railah to just trust her.

It was like they found a new best friend, but they were both wary of the other. Pansy knew she had nothing to fear about Railah, because everybody in Slytherin hated her and wanted her dead, but she was friends with Potter. She could tell them all of her secrets, and possibly use some of them to kill her. She wasn't stupid, she knew a war was coming, and as much as she wanted to stand on their side of it, she knew they would kill her before she had a chance to prove to them she wasn't evil like her namesake. Railah always listened to her guts, and aside from Harry, her cousin, and for new reasons- Malfoy, Pansy was the only person she felt she could trust, but she wasn't sure if it was magic or what. Pansy could simply use anything she says against her and even tell Voldemort what was going on. She may not be a spy, but if she felt that her life was in danger, she could just spill everything.

"I like Seamus," Pansy suddenly blurted out, unable to keep it in anymore. Turning a light shade of pink once more, she hid her face in her hands. "He's the only thing keeping me sane in this whole mess."

Feeling each corner of her lip rise up to each eye, Railah couldn't stop grinning. "Well he is rather cute, and especially with that Irish accent of his. You have good taste."

"You think so?" she grinned, "Oh, Railah. You mustn't tell anyone."

"I don't have anyone to tell," she admitted. "I just met Hermione them on the train yesterday, and I don't think they like me because of my name. Harry's the only one that I actually know and that I'm comfortable around. Ron already proved that he doesn't trust me and it seems to me like the others are trying too hard to make me feel welcomed because of Harry. I mean don't get me wrong, I like them. They're really nice, but they don't like me. And I can tell."

Starting to laugh, Pansy reached out and grabbed her hands. "Oh, this is going to be a beautiful friendship. I finally have someone to tell my secrets to. I've never had a friend before. I mean of course I've always had Draco and Blaise, but I can hardly run up to them and tell them that I'm in love with a Gryffindor. They would hex him."

"What is it?" Blaise asked, feeling Draco tense up next to him.

Baring his teeth in a growl, Draco pushed his untouched plate of food in front of him. "Pansy's touching her. They're laughing about something, and I should be happy for her because she's happy. This is the first time since getting off the train that she's actually felt comfortable, but they're touching."

Laughing, Blaise shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "You are the only one who wouldn't get excited at the idea of two girls touching. This Veela thing has really got you messed up doesn't it?"

"They're on their way," Draco grinned suddenly as the butterflies attacked his stomach. _Butterflies? Guys don't get butterflies, especially not Malfoy's._

"So what did Dumbledore want with you last night Harry?" Ginny asked while taking her place sitting next to Harry at breakfast.

Linking his fingers in with hers, Harry smiled. Ginny's presence always brightened up whatever foul mood he was in. "He was telling me that he wants me to get closer to Professor Slughorn."

"You met with Dumbledore then?" Hermione asked, taking a piece of toast away from Ron who already had seven on his plate.

"Oi," Ron said, reaching for it back, "I was eating that."

Ignoring Ron, Hermione bit into the toast, rolling her eyes. "I thought you were going to meet with Zabini?"

As if able to hear his name from across the Great Hall, Harry saw Blaise quickly jerk his head and look at them. Nodding his head in a sort of understanding way, Blaise nodded his head back in agreement. "I was supposed to," pausing to take a sip of pumpkin juice, he then continued. "But then I ran into McGonagall in the hall and she said Dumbledore wanted to meet with me. I sent Hedwig to Zabini and told him that something came up and that I would meet with him later today."

"Are you going to take Railah with you?" Ron asked.

Shaking his head, he looked over at the Slytherin table and wondered where the missing girl was. He wanted to make sure she was alright and survived her first night being a Slytherin. He of all people knew of how much being a Slytherin depressed her. "No, he said he doesn't want her to know that we're meeting."

"Do you think it's wise to go then Harry?" Ginny asked, giving his hand a tight squeeze. "What if it's a trap?"

Flashing his infamous Harry grin to show everybody that he was confident in his decision, he kissed the back of her hand. "I doubt he'll do anything to me. After talking to him last night, I realized that he isn't that bad a person. I mean he's evil and a death eater, but not once has he ever cursed someone for being a half blood or a muggle born. Have you guys noticed that as well? He doesn't pick on anyone really?"

"Besides us," Ron pointed out through a mouthful of bacon. Then he scrunched up his face, "Bloody Hell Harry, you're right."

"Zabini has never called me a _Mudblood_ like Malfoy has so many times," a scowling Hermione pointed out. "Come to think of it, the only thing Zabini does do is laugh at our expenses with Malfoy, but he hasn't drawn his wand at us or anything."

"He's usually by himself," Ginny also remembered.

Taking another sip of his pumpkin juice and nodding his head, Harry scratched his forehead, right next to where his scar is. "So see what I mean. I don't think Zabini would actually set me a trap while using Railah as bait. He seems to care about her too much to do that. Besides he had this look in his eyes last night."

"Do you think he loves you then mate?" Ron teased with a laughing grin.

Reaching over the table to slap his head, Harry scowled at him. "Shut up Ron. It looked like he was scared for her. Like he knows that something's going to happen to his cousin and he wants my help in protecting her."

"It's not like we were going to allow anything to happen to Railah," Ginny rolled her eyes. "That stupid git."

Looking over at the Great Halls doors, Hermione dropped her jaw. "Is that Railah with Parkinson?"

"They seem to be like pretty good mates to me," Ron said in a hushed tone, not wanting to get slapped again.

Also turning towards the door, Harry couldn't help but to smile. This was the old Railah that he remembered. The smile on her face wasn't forced; showing that she was actually laughing about something and it actually made her smile. The last three years that he's seen her and this past summer holiday, he's noticed that everything about her is forced. It's as if she's been walking on eggshells all this time, scared that at any minute she would be attacked. Of course, now he understood why, but it still hurt him to see her so hurt. She was his sister. More of a sister than Hermione, and Hermione was already his damned blood. He noticed something else odd. Parkinson was also laughing. Not a sneering laugh that he's been used to seeing all these six years, but a real laugh. He didn't know she could laugh like this.

Draco knew she was entering the Great Hall before she even reached the doors, and his eyes lit up with anticipation. She was laughing with Pansy about something that Pansy told her, and it made him giddy with them. He didn't know what the secret was, but he knew that it was exciting. And he knew that it would take her mind off of what was bothering her for a while. He could also feel the vibrations running through her body as she thought of seeing him at breakfast. It was a good morning, and she was looking forward to catching a glimpse of him. It caught her heart in her throat, and it made him feel all mushy inside like a lovesick kid.

"What the bloody hell is she doing?" Draco said, instantly losing the good feelings and getting filled with rage.

Looking up, Blaise saw Pansy follow his cousin over to the Gryffindor table. "It was expected Draco, calm down. You're ruining her good mood. You just deserved that scowling look she gave you. You know that her and Potter are good mates."

"But she's _my_ mate," he growled through his teeth, not caring if Railah could feel his hatred.

Raising an eyebrow, Blaise saw Pansy stop next to the table with his cousin. "What the hell is Pansy doing following her over there? I'd be more curious about that."

"Screw Pansy," Draco glared.

"Hey Harry," the grinning Railah approached them. She could tell that Draco was pissed and trying to make her hate them as much as he did, but she was pushing his feelings back. She wouldn't let him ruin her morning. Smiling down at the others, she waved at them, "Morning guys."

"Morning," they all smiled back, except for Ron who was frowning.

"Potter," Pansy smiled, trying to be polite. Normally she would be glaring at all of them while insulting their blood names, but she was going to try to be nice. For her new friend, she would be nice. Railah promised to try and help get her out of everything, and nobody would accept her if she was still a bitch to them. Her heart stopped beating when she saw his loving green eyes stop on her as his masculine hands ran through his shortly buzzed dark brown hair. "Morning, Granger, Weasley's, Longbottom, Thomas, Finnigan," relieved that her voice didn't give in when she spoke his name, she continued to smile. She would be polite especially for him.

"Parkinson," came six weary replies. She noticed that his Irish accent wasn't one of them.

"Mo'ning Pansy," Seamus grinned with a spoonful of oatmeal hovering in front of his open lips.

Placing an arm over her new friend's shoulders, Railah prevented her from falling. She could see the excited grin on her face when Seamus directed her by her first name. "Seamus," Railah said, smiling across at him. "I meant to tell you yesterday on the train, but I have about ten percent Irish blood in me from my dad's side. I mean, I know it's not much, but it's pretty cool."

"That is," he nodded his head, showing his excitement, "Another Irish in Hogwarts is there? For all I know, you could be me distant family."

"Maybe," she grinned, feeling Pansy shivering from excitement.

Harry wanted to laugh. It would be Railah to bring somebody from the dark over to the light side. "So what brings you two Slytherins over to the Gryffindor side this morning?" he asked. He made sure to include Parkinson in this conversation because he knew Railah would kill him otherwise.

"Just wanted to say hey," Railah told him, noticing the glares from Ron and the awkward stares from Hermione and Ginny. Looking over at Draco she could tell by his face that he felt how uncomfortable she just became and judging by his eyes, she had only a few seconds to tell them goodbye. "But we should be getting back to our side. I didn't eat anything last night, and I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Ginny saw the flash in Railah's eyes and wanted to slap herself. Holding up a banana, she quickly said, "You could eat with us," she looked at Parkinson as well, "Both of you. Luna eats with us sometimes, so I'm sure its fine."

Knowing that Ginny wanted to assure her that she was welcome to be with them, and wanting to hug the girl for accepting Pansy so quickly, Railah felt guilty when she shook her head. "Thanks Ginny, but I wouldn't want to make things any more weird then it is," damn. She shouldn't have felt any guilt. Draco just stood up. "I'll see you guys later though."

"Bye," Pansy awkwardly waved at them, not wanting to leave Seamus. Was that a wink he just gave her?

Looking across the tables, she saw Draco take in a deep breath before sitting back down. Looking back at Harry, she saw her friend give her a concerned look. He knew that something was wrong. Smiling at him to assure him that she was alright, she already knew he could read her face just as much as Draco could read her everything. Turning back to pay attention to where she was walking, she caught a glance at Pansy's face. The girl had it bad for a certain Irish wizard.

"Did you hear that?" Pansy began to exclaim. "I feel like a sodding school girl with a silly little crush, but did you hear that? He called me Pansy, and not Parkinson."

Laughing at her friend's giddiness, her own problems slowly started to fade away as well. It helped that she was closer to Draco again to. "I know, and did you see that wink he gave you right before we walked away?"

"So you saw that to," she gasped.

Trying to hold in her laughter this time, Railah released her hold on Pansy's shoulder. "How could I not? He wasn't subtle in it. Now shush, before Draco and Blaise hear."

"Shush before Draco and Blaise hear what?" Blaise asked, giving his friend a stern look to stop being so obvious. Once they reached the table, Draco practically shoved Railah to sit right next to him.

Reaching over to throw some bacon and a bagel onto her plate, Railah felt Draco place his hand on her leg. This time his touch didn't send her mind into a sex crazed frenzy. This touch was because he needed to feel her comfort. He just wanted to feel her next to him. This touch was relaxing. Allowing him to keep his hand in place, she stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "If we wanted you guys to hear, I wouldn't have told her to shush, now would I Blaise?"

"You better watch it Rai," Blaise gave her a serious look. "You've been hanging around Pansy too much. You're starting to act like her."

Automatically reaching her hand up and slapping the back of Blaise's head, Pansy stuck her own tongue out at him, "I'm not a bad person to end up like. Most people would be honored to be just like me."

She was nervous, he could tell she was. Feeling the warmth radiating from her legs made him begin to get aroused in the slightest of ways. And placing his hand on the opening of her skirt didn't help it either, especially with it being so high up on her thigh, but she was running through too many emotions for it to really faze him. From her being so turned on to the point of contemplating releasing herself last night to being nervous to being hurt to being frightened to being uncomfortable to being raged and back to being nervous again, Draco just wanted to feel her next to him and let her know that he was there for her. He didn't want any sexual release right now. This was a feeling that he didn't know Veelas could have for anyone. He knew that Veelas had heightened senses, and he knew that Veelas were extremely jealous and over protective when it came to their mates or that they were sex crazed creatures, always lusting for their mate, but he didn't know that they could actually feel love or be fine with just comfort. He liked this feeling, but he found it odd.

"At least you're eating this morning," Blaise told his cousin, while watching Draco's face soften a bit and his shoulders relax. "I thought I might have to hold you down and have Draco force it down your throat."

"I told you last night," she rolled her eyes, "I wasn't feeling good. But now that I know my _situation_," she emphasized while glancing at Draco, "I'm feeling a little bit better. It still makes me sick, but at least now I know why I'm sick. Not to mention, I love bacon."

"Wait 'til you try the pumpkin juice," Blaise laughed.

Taking a sip of her own pumpkin juice, Pansy was confused. "Do muggles not have pumpkin juice?"

**Oooh Seamus and Pansy! One of the first fanfics I ever read was a Seansy story, and I fell in love with them(: what do you guys think so far? Please review! They keep the world turning(:**

**Also, I just want to let you guys know that this is probably the last chapter I'll be able to post up until Christmas ): my laptop's charger is completely broken, and instead of buying a new one, I already know my parents brought me a new laptop for Christmas. So I won't be able to upload anything new until then. Hence, why I'm posting this up early instead of on Tuesday. Sorry guys, but I promise that I'll make it up to you guys, and post a really good chapter on Christmas day(:**


	7. The First Day

**I'm sorry I didn't post anything up on Christmas day as promised. Here's what happened…the new laptop I got on Christmas has absolutely no writing programs on it whatsoever, and I can't get onto my old laptop because the chargers broken and my brother threw it away. I've been waiting on my uncle's friend who offered to download a Microsoft word program onto my new laptop, and I was unable to get to any of my stories because something's wrong with the my flashdrive key thingy, so I'm still waiting for my payment so I can buy a new charger, and I'm still waiting for my uncle's friend… These past days, I've only able to do new things on my brothers laptop, which only has "text edit" so I have to then upload it as a DocX then copy it onto my mom's laptop when she's sleeping, and start a new document. It's extremely complicated, and I'm trying to keep my patience, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I googled what to do… and I downloaded **_**Microsoft Word Starter 10**_** and some converter thing, and somehow managed to get my key thing to work, and transfer my stories to the new laptop, which is now even more complicated than before. **

**So slowly, I'm fixing up all of the stories since converting it, changed it in simple ways, and editing all my stories at the same time. So if you notice, I've fixed all the grammar mistakes and just mistakes in general in past chapters of nearly every story. I can't do all the stories in one day, because this is taking forever, so please be patient if you read more than just one. Hopefully they should all be fixed, and have new chapters by next week!**

The First Day

Following Pansy into the first magical class of her lifetime, Railah saw Harry already sitting at the second table with Ron and Hermione. Feeling a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to sit with him, she felt Pansy tug on her shirt to follow her to the opposite side of the room. Feeling Draco breathing down her neck in a possessive way, she thought of a stalker. Refusing to stifle out a laugh, chuckle or even giggle, she was thankful that Pansy sat at a desk with only two chairs. Draco instantly took the one right behind her though, with Blaise sitting behind Pansy.

Lifting his head up, Harry saw her sitting there in the midst of the Slytherins. He lifted his hand to motion her to sit next to him, then remembered Ron and Hermione were both already seated there. Quickly turning his hand motion into just a wave, he saw her smile and wave back. Feeling Harry's movement, Hermione looked up, also smiling; she waved across at Railah, while Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Harry knew that Ron was weary about Railah, and so did Railah. Harry knew that was why she became friends with Parkinson and associated with her cousin and Malfoy. She knew that Ron had doubts about her and she didn't want to push her way into hanging around them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Railah raised her eyebrows in annoyance when she felt Draco's feet touch her thighs.

Grinning, he raised his eyebrows in a horny type of way, "I need to touch you, and since you're sitting with Pansy, this will have to do."

"Get your fucking feet away from me," she demanded. "That's disgusting."

"Ooh, you like to talk dirty do you," Draco liked his lips, grinning in a seductive way. His lust was returning. His loins were beginning to throb and he could see the hunger flash in her eyes. Leaning forward he grinned. "So do I."

"Ugh," she said, turning around in disgust. She wanted to slap his feet away, but something about being able to feel any part of his body against hers, even if they were both covered, it gave her an odd feeling of comfort. She didn't want to lose it. Gripping her legs tightly shut together, it took all she had to not rock back and forth.

Elbowing Draco, Blaise whispered, "Control it mate, your eyes are starting to turn black again. Who are you pissed with now?"

"Not. Pissed," Draco said between huffs. "Turned. On. Need. Her. Now."

Blaise was about to tell him to go take a cold shower, when Professor Snape walked in, causing the class to go silent. Noticing the way Snape raised an eyebrow at his cousin and Draco, he knew that Snape knew what was going on. Of course he did. Snape was there when Draco told him he was a Veela, and if anybody who knew Draco was a Veela saw how he was acting around Railah and how she was also acting, they would instantly put two and two together. Turning away from the scene, Snape approached the board.

"Welcome to Defense Against The Dark Arts," he began to write, "Now as Professor Dumbledore told you all, I will be teaching it this year, while Professor Slughorn takes my place as Potions teacher. This week, beginning today, we're going to learn about Veelas," sighing when he saw the hand rise, he raised both his eyebrows, "What is it Miss Granger?"

Catching the attention of Blaise, Railah and Draco, Hermione leaned forward with her hands folded in front of her. "Professor, I thought Veelas were mostly just about," turning a dark shade of pink, the suddenly embarrassed girl cleared her throat, "Well about mating. How would they be considered Dark Arts?"

"Because once they find their mate," he said, looking directly at Draco and Railah, "They become obsessively possessive of them, killing anybody in their way, not caring who they hurt. It could be their own parents, sibling, cousin, _friend_," he spoke directly to Blaise with that word, "Veelas are very violent creatures, not caring who they hurt."

Not knowing why, but having the urge to ask the question, Railah raised her hand, praying her voice wouldn't give her away. "Yes Miss Zabini?" Snape sighed again.

"Could they hurt their mates?" she asked, thankful that her voice wasn't raspy or throaty, but feeling the anger from Draco, she looked back at him, there was hurt in his eyes. She didn't trust him to keep her safe, and he knew it.

"No," he shook his head. "When a Veela loses his or her sanity and falls into a deep rage, the only person who can calm them is their mate. Rather the mate jumps in front of the person they are intending to kill or if they just whisper their name, the Veela will stop. Veelas become too emotionally attached to their mate, that they couldn't bear to see them get hurt, causing them to be putty in their mates hand. Anything they desire, the Veela will get to them."

Ron, oblivious to the smirk on Railah's face or the amusement in Dracos eye's, raised his hand to also ask a question. Rolling his eyes, Snape turned to him, "Yes Mister Weasley?"

"I've heard that once a Veelas blood kicks in, they need to mate before their eighteenth birthday or they die. What happens if a Veelas mate doesn't accept them? Do they still die?"

Slyly smiling, Snape said, "Ten points to Gryffindor for having Weasley ask the smartest thing I've ever heard from his mouth. If the mate doesn't accept, there are two things the Veela can do. Can anybody guess what they are? Yes Granger?"

"They could die from heartbreak on their birthday?" she asked him, not sure of her answer because it seemed too obvious.

Nodding his head, he said, "Yes, five points to Gryffindor," shocking the entire class. Snape never willingly gives points to Gryffindor. "Does anybody have the second answer?" grinning at the next student to raise their hand, he raised an eyebrow, curious to what he would say, he called on him. "Malfoy?"

Seeing all eyes turn on him, except for his mates, which was the smartest thing she could have done or he would have taken her right then and there, he said, "He could take her against her will, forcing her to become his mate."

Taking a sharp breath, Railah spoke without raising her hand, "That's so cruel. So he would force her into a life of misery just because he wanted to get it off with her and save his own life? That's selfish of him. Professor Snape?"

"Yes Miss Zabini," he said, intrigued with how this was going so far. It was obvious that she was the mate to Draco, and he could tell that they both knew it. Even Dumbledore observed it in the Great Hall during breakfast.

"How do you kill a Veela?"

Snickering, he turned back to the board, "Five points to Slytherin for Malfoy's correct answer, and another five points to Slytherin for Miss Zabini's question."

Draco had his left leg against her thigh, because it was hidden by the shelves and he knew that no one would be able to see it, but her opinion and then her question made him lift his right leg to kick the back of her chair. Turning around, Railah glared at him. She could tell he was both hurt and pissed by what she asked. He was hurt because she insinuated that she might not want to be with him by saying it was cruel to force a mate into a life filled with hate, and he was pissed because she wanted to know how to kill him. She didn't care though. She knew he could feel her anger as well. She may not have been a Veela, but she was more pissed off then he was right now. The way his body started pulsating and the throaty growl in his voice when he answered the question; it was obvious that he liked the idea of forcing her to mate with him against her will. It turned him on to have to take her by force. Who the hell did he think he was?

"I'm going to back to the common room," Railah told Pansy while walking out of the class. There was another two hours before their next class. "I have a letter to write."

"Alright," Pansy nodded her head, "I need to talk to McGonagall about something. I'll meet you later."

"Potter," Blaise ran up to Harry just as the Golden Trio turned the bend. "Can we talk now?"

Nodding his head, Harry told him, "Let's go somewhere no one can hear us."

"We'll meet you in the library Harry," Hermione told him.

Quickly turning his head to Hermione, Ron groaned, "What? Why? Hermione… no, you know how much I hate that place. Why must you keep dragging me there?"

Walking down an empty corridor, Blaise looked around to make sure nobody was around to see or hear them. He noticed that Harry did the same. Leaning against the wall, Harry looked up at the six foot boy. "So what is it Zabini?"

"I don't know how much my cousin told you," he began, "But Aunty Letitia was the Dark Lords right hand woman. She was always willing to do whatever he wanted, and never winced at the thought of killing anyone. Man, woman or child. If the Dark Lord wanted it done, she would do it. Mother told me that Aunty Letitia was the favorite out of the Zabini children. My grandfather and grandmother favored her, because she was the Dark Lords favorite death eater."

Harry nodded his head, "Until she met a muggle. He was no more than a couple years older than her and from America. She was doing an errand for the Dark Lord when she ran into him. Then she disappeared, never returning and never finishing the Dark Lords task- disowning the Zabini name and becoming a traitor, wanted for dead by every death eater alive," she had told him. She explained it all to him that day on the swings.

Chuckling, "Good, so she did tell you then. So you know then how my aunty betrayed the Dark Lord. Well my mother knew about all of this. She kept in touch with her sister all those years. She knew that my aunty ran away to California with the American for a year, and how they went back to his home on Oahu, and got married then had Railah. Rai was born three months after me, and my mother kept in touch through it all. They were fine, close and all. Railah and I grew up knowing the truth, and we even wrote to each other. I thought we were close, until you started to write her letters about Hogwarts."

"She told you that?" Harry asked him, feeling just slightly guilty about knowing how he was the one who pulled Zabini's cousin away from him.

Nodding his head, he looked out at the sky, "She said that you were close from before you found out you were a wizard; that you ran into each other once when you were young. I knew she was coming to Britain from when we were five, but I never knew where in Britain, and she won't tell me now. I think she fears I'll send death eaters after your muggle family."

Unable to stop himself from laughing, Harry held onto his stomach. "I can hardly see Rai protecting them. She hates my aunt and uncle. And my cousin, she's tried to hex him seventy times this summer holiday alone."

Hearing his cousin trying to hex Potter's cousin made Blaise smile a little, but he quickly shook it away when he remembered what he needed to tell Potter. "I don't know why my mother decided to go against her sister, but she told the Dark Lord everything. Once I heard him order the death eaters to kill them, I owled my cousin, but I was too late. My mother and the Dark Lord were furious with me, for allowing my cousin to escape and they Cru-" shaking that memory out of his head, he decided that part wasn't important enough for Potter to know. "I also alerted her godfather, which thankfully helped him to get to her in time and placed her into hiding. Of course, at that time I didn't know her hiding was with you, but the Dark Lords pissed."

"He doesn't want her living," Harry realized.

Nodding his head, Blaise said, "My cousin told me that the two of you are close. I can't lose my cousin Potter. She's the only one who keeps me sane in my family. It may not seem like it to you, but she is all I have. I can't let the Dark Lord get to her. I-I-I can't protect her, but I know you can. You're the Golden Boy. You're the-boy-who-never-dies."

"I wasn't going to let him harm her anyways, Zabini," Harry assured him, unsure of how he felt about Blaise's names for him. "Bruce already warned the both of us that there are Slytherins at Hogwarts who would be working under Voldemort," Blaise flinched at hearing Harry speak the dark lords name, but made no other motions, "That would want Rai dead and attempt to do so while at school. I've been keeping a close eye on her."

Sighing with relief, he felt his shoulders relax just a little. "Never thought I'd say this, but thanks Potter."

"If you don't mind my asking Zabini, why can't you protect her?"

Sighing once more, Blaise tensed up again. Checking to make sure they were still alone, he lifted the sleeve of his sweater, hearing Potter gasp.

_Dearest Uncle Bruce,_

_ Notice how formal I just sounded right there? Well in case you haven't figured out yet, I'm in Slytherin. The idiotic hat said that I should be in Ravenclaw, and then it even said I belonged in Gryffindor, but shouted Slytherin. It's not too bad yet. I even made a friend; Pansy Parkinson. Yes I know, I'm being careful. Blaise isn't too bad, we get along just fine. He worries over me and I see it. He struggles with the guilt of Aunty Brinley betraying us, but I know it isn't his fault. I've even told him that. He tries to understand, but the guilt is right there on his face. Harry's doing fine as well. He introduced me to his friends and Ginny is adorable. She tries so hard to make me feel welcomed but Ron shows how much he hates me. He doesn't try to hide it sometimes and Hermione is mostly awkward around me; trying to make me comfortable but making it awkward at all times. I don't see myself being with them like Harry and I planned. _

_ But I'm fine that, I have Pansy now… as well as Blaise and Draco…_

_ Oh right! Draco's a Veela. That's right, Draco Malfoy. A Veela. And I'm his mate. Surprise!_

_ I'm fine Uncle Bruce, so don't worry about me. I'm worried about you though. How are you? Are you remembering to water the garden? And I hope the imps from hell next door aren't driving you up the walls as much. Thank you so much for everything you're doing for me. I appreciate you tons. I love you so so so much._

_ Xoxoxoxoxoxo love always, _

_ Railah_

"Whisper," she said, standing up and tying the letter to her owl's foot. "Please take this to Uncle Bruce."

**Hmm… Blaise and Harry making a truce? Snape bring nice to the Gryffindors? Draco speaking of forcing Railah to be his mate and Railah asking how to kill Veelas? Please review. I'll try to update as soon as possible – once I manage to fix up all of my stories, and get used to this new laptop, I'll update! **

**Happy holidays(:**


	8. Desired Temptations

**Warning: This chapter is rated M! Minor "sex" scene… not really sex… more like foreplay… well you see…**

Desired Temptations

It's been three weeks since school started and Railah began to feel like she was being thrown into a routine. Climb out of bed, get dressed with Pansy, walk over to Harry them and talk for a while then eat with Blaise and Draco. Get turned on throughout the classes and avoid being alone with Draco at every cost possible, while feeling his heat take over her body and trying to ignore her own emotions to try and keep him under control. Sit with Pansy at lunch and try to avoid Draco's eyes while he glares at her for not sitting with him. Convince Harry that she is in fact fine and still just trying to get used to things. Ignore death threats and death glares from the other Slytherins. Eat dinner with Pansy, Blaise and Draco. Lock herself up in her room with Pansy not caring where Millicent is, just so she doesn't have to worry about Draco catching her. Attempt to sleep, but fail at it. Then climb out of bed and do it all again.

Feeling the stress run through her mind while the headache came, she tried to push it out. Draco was beginning to feel her stress out and it was stressing him out, making her headache even worse. "Railah," Hermione called her from behind.

"Hey Hermione," she smiled, turning around, trying to avoid rubbing her forehead at any cost.

"Where's Parkinson?" it was odd to see Railah without Pansy these days. It was as if those two were connected at the hips lately.

"She's not feeling well," _please don't let this be where you start to talk shit about one of my friends,_ "So she stayed back in the dorms."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, tugging on the collar of her school shirt. The evening classes for Friday were finished already and she was still in her uniform. She noticed Railah was also still in uniform, but it looked different on her. It matched her more. She noticed something was off with Railah; her brows were moist, dripping sweat onto her upper lip, causing the pink colored diamond to glisten.

"Are you alright Railah?" she asked. "You're looking a little pale, and I've been noticing that you're always sort of sick looking in class."

Damn, she's paying attention. "Yeah," she nodded her head, laughing it off. "I think there's just a flu thing going around."

"Like what Parkinson's got?" Hermione raised a curious eyebrow.

"Mhmm," she pressed her lips together in a smile. "So what's up Hermione?"

"I-I," she bit her bottom lip while turning a light shade of pink. "I just wanted to see how you've been. We hardly see you as much as we thought we would. And it's almost as if you try your hardest to avoid us. I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

She cared? She knew that she was avoiding them, and she was worried? Well Harry did say she was a sweet girl. "Yeah," she pressed her lips together in a smile again, "I'm fine, I'm not trying to avoid you guys," _yes I am_, "but I've just been really busy. Between the threats from the other Slytherins and the odd glances from Ron, and dealing with the whole-" she stopped. She almost mentioned Draco being a Veela.

Hermione knew something was wrong. She was avoiding something. She wanted to press, but she knew it would only push the other girl further away from her. "Ron," she decided to say. "I knew it, that bloody blithering idiot. I'll deal with him Railah. Don't let him keep you away. He's just an arse, a complete arse. You shouldn't stay away just because of him being an arse, Harry misses you. We can all see it, and we can see that you miss him to. Even Ginny's worried about you. Oh that damned Ron, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind I am, I tell you, I am going to just…"

Listening to Hermione rumbling on about how much she was going to hex Ron into the next oblivion, she could feel him. He sensed that she was nervous about something, and he knew she was starting to blame herself again. He stopped her from pushing out her emotions, as he realized she had been tricking him all these weeks. He was infuriated right now, practically seeing red, just knowing that his mate was hiding her true emotions from him.

"Railah," Draco said, stepping right behind her.

Stopping herself from talking some more, Hermione raised a curious eyebrow once more. "Malfoy, where did you come from?"

"My mother," he snapped at her, "Or perhaps your fragile little mind doesn't know of that yet."

Clenching her fists to her side, she snapped back, "I know that you insufferable git. I only meant that I haven't seen you enter this corridor."

"Don't be such a dick Malfoy," Railah hissed at him. Who did he think he was snapping at her friends like that? She didn't care if she was his mate, or if she thought the Golden Trio hated her, he didn't have the right to speak to them like that.

Placing his hand on the small of her back, Draco took in a sharp breath. He needed to calm himself down. Three weeks of emotions flooded through him and right now he just needed to touch her. "If you don't mind Granger, Railah and I have something to discuss."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Hermione hissed, "Well if _you_ don't mind, _Malfoy_, I also have something to discuss with Railah."

"This is a rather important situation," he hissed back at her. The only reason he was even bothering arguing with the filthy Mudblood right now was because he knew that Railah would beat him down to a bloody stick if he did anything to harm her friend.

"And what makes you think my situation isn't as important?"

Stepping in when she felt the vibration rise from Draco's throat, Railah smiled apologetically at Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermione, would you mind meeting me at the astronomy tower at ten tonight? I-" looking up at Draco, she knew that he was about to flash his fangs and claws and swipe at Hermione. "-I uh, I, it's just that," she sighed. "Something's wrong right now, and I kind of promised Malfoy I would help him out with it. You don't mind do you?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. She stared into the girl's eyes, then Draco's. Something was wrong alright, and she had a feeling she knew what it was. "Tonight at ten then, will it be just you?"

Nodding her head, Railah was confused. "Am I supposed to bring anyone else?"

"I just sort of assumed you would bring Parkinson with you," she shrugged her shoulders, "I'll be bringing Ginny."

"Oh," she thought about it then decided against taking Pansy with her. Feeling Draco's grip on her tighten, she suddenly regretted thinking about how she would rather just get grabbed on the way to the astronomy tower so nobody would be feeling guilty about anything anymore. "No, it'll just be me."

"I'll see you tonight then," Hermione nodded her head. _"Malfoy."_

_"Granger,"_ he smiled at her curtly.

"Ouch," she said, letting out a sharp breath. "Draco, you're hurting me."

Stopping in his tracks, he turned to her and his eyes landed on her wrist. He quickly released his tight grip on her. Where his hand just left, she had a bruise. "I'm sorry my love," he grabbed it to observe. "I'll heal it."

"You can't," she shook her head, pulling her arm away from him and placing her wrist against her breasts. "Veela strength isn't curable and Veela magic takes weeks of potions to heal."

Taking her hand back, he looked into her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you. You know that I would never intend to harm you."

"I know," she nodded her head, pressing her lips together once more.

"It's just that I was in the common room with Blaise when I felt you push through your walls. Then it all attacked me at once. I nearly clawed off Crabbe's head just for standing in front of me when I ran out the room. Why have you been hiding it from me for all these weeks? Why have you been pushing your emotions out like that? I couldn't handle it. It was too much for me to handle."

They were in a blocked off corridor right now. She knew that students never actually came down this side. The flash in Draco's eyes showed that he just felt her thought. He hadn't read it because they hadn't bonded yet for him to read her thoughts, but he could feel the shiver run through her blood as she thought of them being all alone with no worries of being interrupted.

"That isn't fair," he whispered in her ear, while running his tongue across it. "I'm trying to have a real conversation with you, and you're over here thinking about shagging."

She hadn't meant to. She could feel his anger streaming from him and into her, but once the thought of them being alone without any interruptions ran through her mind, she couldn't help it. She thought back to that first night she met him, when he pinned her against the wall in the common room. She remembered the silkiness of his tongue as it licked her lip. Shuddering with the memory, all anger left them both. They were both filled with lust now. Grinning, she opened her mouth slightly, and bit onto his bottom lip, drawing a sharp gasp from him.

"I've never like that word," she told him, watching his eyes go from a stormy grey to black to a lustful violet color. "Shagging… it always sounded so dirty."

Grabbing the firmness of her bottom into his hands, Draco gave it a tight squeeze and pulled her legs around him, so that he was carrying her. "And what would you rather I call it?" he asked, with his lips still between her teeth.

Grinning, she could taste the blood from his lip in her mouth. "Fucking."

Hearing the dirty word escape her American accent, Draco lost all control. Keeping her legs tight against his rock hard privates, he slammed her against the wall. Feeling his own blood drip from his bottom lip, he pulled it away from her with a hard tug, slowly he began kissing his way downwards. Keeping his eyes on hers, he tugged at the buttons of her shirt with his teeth, not caring that he broke them off. His eyes grew with excitement at the golden colored bulges sticking out from the cheetah printed bra. It wasn't as padded as he thought it would be. Allowing his tongue to roam over it, he could feel her shaking underneath him.

Hearing the gasp escape from her breath, Railah bit on her own lip. Draco's teeth just bit into her light tan colored nipples while his hand brushed against her panties. Rotating her thighs against his fingers, she wanted him to break into the lacy fabric. She wanted to feel his heated skin press deeper into her.

Feeling just a thin line of black stringy curls, Draco chuckled into her nipple, "If I knew muggles shaved more than just their legs, I wouldn't have been so biased against them."

A twinge of jealousy shot through her and it annoyed her. She knew that he wasn't a virgin. He was nicknamed the _Sex God Prince of Slytherin_ after all, but hearing him say it, hurt her.

Feeling the jealousy shoot through her body sent him into a deeper frenzy, forcing a moan out of her lips as his fingers, still blocked by the lace, pushed into her. "No need to be jealous love," he assured her, releasing her nipple now, and placing his mouth right above hers. "You're the only one on my mind."

Biting on her lower lip, she fought hard to keep her voice down. She was used to having to hide the screams of pleasure in public places before, but this time it was different. This time it was pure torture, having to keep her voice down. If his fingers caused her this much ecstasy, what would the rest of him do to her?

Feeling her thoughts, he chuckled against her lips, feeling her hips trying to force his fingers in deeper. "Seems you're a naughty one, eh? Fucking in public a big turn on for you is it?"

"Damn," she said in a squeaky breath, for two reasons. One; because his middle finger just hit the right spot, causing her to arch her body for him to press it harder, and two; because she just remembered he could feel what she was thinking.

Turning the roles around this time, Draco bit onto her bottom lip, pleased with the muffled noises escaping her lips. "The idea of getting caught excites you does it?"

"D-d-deeper," she stuttered, craving for him to dig his fingers deeper into her. "O-oh God, Malfoy. D-deeper."

Releasing her lip with his teeth, he growled against her lips, "My name is Draco."

Gripping onto the wall with one hand, and scratching into his shoulders with the other, Railah began to clench herself, knowing what was about to happen. Her hips were rocking with anticipation while her body jerked. "D-Draco… oh my fucking god… Draco. I'm… i-it's coming."

Feeling the stickiness flow out right before the rush of the sweet clear liquid, Draco grinned against her lips. Her entire body was shivering while her eyes remained tightly shut and her lower area was still gushing out liquid. His entire pants were soaking wet as well as the floors and her panties, and it turned him on so much more. He's only heard of girls squirting before, but he's never actually witnessed it.

Slowly opening her eyes, Railah was still twitching in her position. Draco simply moved his hand to fix her panties, and she groaned out. "Oh," she bit her lip harder.

She was still breathing heavily, turning him on, and making him crave her over and over again. But that groan she just released sounded like she was in pain. "What is it, love?" he asked her, "A-are you hurt?"

Chuckling, she shook her head, and grabbed the hand he just pleasured her with. "You've never made a girl squirt before have you Draco," the look he had on his face, made her grin like a sinner. Moving his fingers up to her chin, she felt him shudder under her. Rubbing them gently against her lips, she whispered against his finger, "I'm still sensitive. Any touch on any part of my body hurts like hell."

"W-what are y-you doing?" he felt as if he were about to explode in his pants, the bloody girl had him stuttering. She was now rubbing the hand that was covered in her sweet juices against her own lips. Feeling the tip of her tongue lick his middle finger, he bit back his own moan.

"Oh _Draco_," she purred his name, "For a sex god, you still have so much that I need to teach you."

**A/N: I'm an epic fail… I know… sorry! I don't know when my next update is going to be because right now, too many things are happening. I'm still trying to fix all my other 300 stories from my flashkey thingy, but more importantly, we're waiting on news for my uncle. On Christmas Eve, we got a call from my dad's sister that my dad's twin brother was in a coma and could die any day. Then New Years Eve, we got a call saying that he woke up. An hour later, he was in a coma again. Last night my brother and my dad flew up to California to see him, and now they're talking about pulling the plug. This uncle of mines is the only one from my dad's side of the family that I really know. My mind is too complicated right now for me to focus on writing.**

**It's 2 in the morning here, I'm eating hot pockets and peaches n' cream, listening to **_**Black Veil Brides**_** and crying while writing, but right now, I'm just trying to update all my stories, before I leave you guys for a while again!**


	9. Icy Showers and Starry Skies

Ice Showers and Starry Skies

After about three spells to dry themselves up along with the floor, fix the buttons on her shirts, and enabling her to walk, Draco and Railah walked back to the Slytherin common room. Both their minds were still hazy, but Draco realized that even after ten minutes of more antagonizing torture watching her lick herself off his hands and snogging so she could taste her own juices in his mouth, that she was still too sensitive to continue on with anything for a while. He could tell by the greed in her eyes that she wanted to do it anyways, but he couldn't do that to her. She would be in too much pain to enjoy what he wanted to do to her. He wanted her to enjoy every thrust he had planned.

Climbing into the common room before Draco, Railah was glad to see that it was emptied except for her cousin. It shamed her to have her cousin see her in this state, but she knew that he wouldn't go off running his mouth about them walking in together looking like this. Still trying to catch her breath, she had to fight the urges to jump Draco. She knew that he allowed them to leave because she was still _extremely _sensitive, but it didn't help with his mind still in the gutter.

_ What. The. Bloody. Hell. _Blaise's eyes grew wide when he saw them walk into the common room. Draco's eyes were slowly fading from a dark violet shade back to its natural smoky gray, while his hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions and his tie was undone messily. Anybody who knew Draco Malfoy knew that everything about him had to be perfectly neat. And his cousin… his bloody sodding cousin had her own hair sticking out from its natural calm state, looking almost like Granger, and her clothing were messed up. He could tell that her skirt had been messed up and moved around.

"Blaise," _damn, stupid fucking voice. _Railah had intended to only acknowledge her cousin and nod her head at him, while continuing to walk straight for the shower. But then her voice had to be all stupid and raspy.

Raising an eyebrow, he nodded his own head at her, "Rai."

"Love," Draco said, reaching out to grab her hand, two gestures he did only in private or when only Blaise was around them. "I did have something rather important to discuss with you."

Nodding her head, she saw that he was starting to look worse. All these weeks, she spent avoiding him, it seemed like he was also trying to prevent her from feeling everything he felt. He looked more pale than usual, and his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Months even. "Let me take a shower," she told him, "I'll talk to you before I meet Hermione."

Feeling that the sensitivity was finally starting to slowly fade, he pulled her into his arms. "So tell me my love," he grinned against her ears causing her knees to buck and her breath to become uneven again. "Were my fingers better than yours?"

Gasping, Railah pulled away from him with burning cheeks. She forgot about that the first night that she realized what he was, when they first met. She was so turned on by him that she contemplated masturbation. But for him to mention it… "I- you… ugh," letting out a frustrated groan, she had half the sense to punch him then kick him where it would really hurt.

Knowing what she wanted to do, Draco quickly moved away from her, with a sly grin on his face. Looking over at Blaise, he gave him that; _I'm heading to the shower_ look, before running up the stairs. Now that Railah wasn't all that sensitive, he wanted to drag her in with him, but he did need to talk to her. It wasn't just about her hiding her hurt from him either. He hadn't slept in three weeks, since the first day of school. And with all the stress between the Dark Lord and her, it was driving him mad. He needed sleep.

Giving Blaise a _don't fucking talk to me as long as you're friends with that ass _look, Railah also turned away, running up to the shower. Trying to shake out every image of Draco in the shower the same time as her, she started to get flashes of what they just did. Making sure that the water was one hundred percent freezing, she felt the iciness burn down into her skin while stepping in, and washing away every sticky feeling on her body. Draco ran his hands from between her legs and up to her breasts, while she licked his fingers in pleasure. Without meaning to, she released a tiny groan of sensation as she thought about the lusting temptations in his eyes as she did that. He had never seen a girl so keen to taste herself before, that it almost had him cumming right in his pants. She half wished he did. Then she really would've showed him just how turned on she could make him.

_ Don't think about him_, she told herself, while gently scrubbing the teeth marks on her breasts, grateful that he didn't bite her anywhere visible. She could always pass the bites on her lips as her own doing. It was common for people to bite their own lips in a state of frustration or nervousness, _he knows that you are, and its only making him think of you even harder, you're only turning him on even more and it's only going to make you want him more, pulling yourselves into a never freaking ending torture circle filled with horniness. _

_But his fingers, oh god… those fingers, they were so magical; so graceful, but so demanding. You haven't released like that since you were fourteen. How could you forget it felt so amazing? Oh god, the way his tongue nibbled down on your ni… no. Dammit, Railah, no, you're only making him harder right now. Oh god, one more thought and he's coming into the shower with you. Stop, stop, stop… no. Draco Malfoy, you better not come into this bathroom right now. I mean it._

_ Think of something else. Hermione. Harry. Even fucking, Ron Weasley. _Pleased with herself when disgust took care of Draco's hard on and urge to burst into her shower, Railah began to wash her hair, taking in the rainwater scent that flooded the bathroom. Her own lust began to subdue.

_ What could Hermione want to talk to you about? Or Ginny? Okay, so you and Harry talk less now than you did when you were at your muggle high school, but it isn't your fault, or his. You're both just so busy. He's trying to plan on how to kill Voldemort and you're trying to prove to everybody that just because you have Zabini blood, it doesn't make you one of them. Yeah okay, so your mother betrayed Voldemort, shouldn't the other houses accept you for that? It doesn't matter that the dumb ass Slytherins hate you because they mean nothing to you, except for Blaise and Pansy and even Draco. But you only care about Draco because of the stupid bond. The bond, ugh the stupid bond-_

_ You guys haven't made the stupid bond yet, or even mated for that matter, but it's already tearing you both up. You can't sleep without feeling his arms wrapped around you, and you don't even get turned on by another guy. You can't laugh with Pansy without knowing that Draco is safe and Draco can't even go a second without getting miserable from your emotions. _

_ Draco is miserable because of you; Harry is slowly starting to drift away from The Golden Trio because of you. Blaise is hated by his mother and he's now a death eater because of you. Pansy lost whatever Slytherin acquaintances she had because of you. Ginny probably thinks that you're trying to steal Harry's love away from her, even though he's as much a blood brother to you as Ron is to her, and Ron… Ron hates you. Just looking at you sets his eyes into slants, and makes his blood boil. You're just a filthy Zabini and he doesn't understand how Harry could ever be friends with you._

Allowing the icy water to push the bubbles from his white blonde hair and into the drain, Draco tried hard not to cry. The beginning of the shower was fun, because he could feel his mate getting turned on by the memory of what he just did to her. He could tell that she wanted more and she wanted to teach him more. There was so much more to teach him. Him; who thought himself an expert in that department. But the urge to keep him out of her shower brought her into thinking to herself.

Unsure if it was the effect of what they just did or if Railah's mind was no longer strong enough to keep him out, Draco could feel everything that she felt; guilt overpowered everything with stress right below it and she blamed herself for Harry and his friends starting to drift apart from each other. She blamed herself for his misery. She blamed herself for the Slytherins wanting her dead. She blamed herself for everything. She was crying now. He could smell her tears while feeling her chest shake. Standing underneath the waters stream, tears escaped his eyes. His mate was now hugging her knees on the showers floor while the tears blended in with the showers water. This was what she needed, but this was what she had been trying so long to prevent from happening.

"Where have you been all night?" Pansy asked, lying in her bed.

Flashing a bright smile at her sick friend, Railah began to search for her clothes. "I was in the library for a while, trying to study. Are you feeling any better?"

"Madam Pomfrey gave me this awful bogie tasting medicine," she began to gag just thinking of its taste; "I should be back to myself by tomorrow. She says I need to sleep."

"You should do as she says Pans, you wouldn't want to disappoint the nurse now would you," Railah began to tease her.

Watching her friend throw on a black hooded sweater over a black bra and long black jeans over the matching black panties, she sat up, showing her own simple white nightgown. "Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting up with Hermione," she told her, lowering her voice. "She said that you could come as well. Do you want to?"

Shaking her head, Pansy laid back down. "So you're finally going to talk to Potter than?"

"Not Harry," she shook her own head, brushing her hair now. "It's just Hermione, and I think she said Ginny was coming to. I wish you would come, it's going to be really awkward."

Feigning a cough, Pansy ducked the brush thrown her way as she said, "I would, but I wouldn't want to disappoint Madam Pomfrey and all."

Sitting on one of the couches in the common room, Draco was thankful that Blaise headed up to the room already, mumbling something about a celibacy spell for his cousin. Keeping his feet on the floor, he kept his elbows on his knees, and ran his hands through his hair. Then he smelt it; a_pples and honey,_ tainted with rainwater and strawberries, but not in a foul type of way. These tainting scents always lingered for about four hours after Railah's showers. He learned to love it on only the fifth night.

"I have almost twenty minutes before I need to meet Hermione," Railah announced, taking in Draco's shirtless six-pack and the trail of white curls from his stomach leading down into the center of his green silk boxers.

Draco could sense how his sight was making Railah's mouth dry, and it made his heart pump to an off rhythm; they were both resisting the urge to lunge at the other. He nodded his head at her. "It would be wise to not touch me then. You're not as sensitive anymore and I would have no problem with taking you right here."

Taking his warning into consideration, Railah chose to sit on the floor in front of him instead of right next to him. "What did you need to talk about?"

Noting the way she crossed her legs so comfortably while looking as if she was used to sitting on the ground, he saw how truly beautiful she was, and not only on the outside. No half-blood would ever be caught dead on the ground. She may not have liked it, but she was Lititia Zabini's daughter, and this proved she was different after all. She was as beautiful on the inside as well. "I haven't slept since I met you," he told her.

"I know," she nodded her head, "Neither have I."

"I've sensed as much," he acknowledged. "The only way for either of us to get any sleep, is we have to fall asleep with the other," when he saw her raised eyebrow, he chuckled. "Not in that sense. In order for a Veela to feel safe- to feel comfortable, they need to be with their mate at all times. During the day, I'm edgy, but I can handle it because I touch you in class, even if it is just a simple brush against you with my leg or my hand. But in order to sleep, I need to have you with me, just like with you. You can't get comfortable enough to fall asleep because you can't feel me."

"That actually makes sense," she yawned while nodding her head. The thought of finally being able to sleep was starting to take over her. But she couldn't sleep yet. She had to meet up with Hermione. "So we have to sleep in each other's arms then?"

"You seem fine with that," he noted.

"I haven't slept in three weeks Draco," she said, standing up and placing her hands in the hoodies pockets, even though it reached her knees. "Not to mention the fact that I couldn't exactly get more than an hour of sleep before then. I'll take anything right now if I know I can get at least a couple hours of sleep in."

Continuing to stay seated he watched the emotions play on her face. She was scared of what would happen once she met up with Granger and the girl Weasley, while contemplating just staying back and sleeping. "You're mixed with emotions."

"I just have a lot on my mind," she told him, not bothering to even hide it for right now. "But so do you."

He froze in his spot. "You can feel my thoughts to."

Walking over to the doors entrance, Railah turned back to weakly smile at him. "I don't like the idea of being forced to be with you Draco, but I'm glad that you're at least somewhat human. And it helps me to know that I'm not the only one who cries myself to sleep at night," opening the painting, she stepped out then stuck her head back in. "I can crawl into your bed when I return, if you want."

Nodding his head, he watched her leave. He knew that she could sense him as much as he could sense her, but when he got deep into his thoughts, he forgot about that part. Rubbing his hands over his face, he groaned. How could he be so naïve? So she knew that the Dark Lord gave him instructions on what to do, and she knew that Snape was helping him in planning it, and she knew that it sickened him to his gut to have to do it. But she also knew that he had no choice. The Dark Lord would murder his parents and then him if he didn't do it. She knew that it made him cry every night as he tried to sleep. Did she know what it was though? Did she know the unspeakable task that he had to do?

Pulling the hood over her face, Railah pulled her knees up to her chest, and stared up at the night's sky. It was so different then back home. Back home, she would lay in her backyard or even on the sand at the beach, and she would just stare up at the stars, wishing on each and every one of them. She didn't have a care in the world back then. She knew her mom was a traitor, but she didn't fear for her life. She wasn't worried that Harry and his friends were plotting her death. She wasn't trying to find a way to avoid running into her Veela soul mate. She was making silly little wishes on stars and flirting with any guy she could. She was spending too much of her time smoking and drinking. If she knew that she would be staring up at the stars from Hogwarts, she would have ended her own life so many years ago when she first wanted to.

"Sorry we're late," Ginny's voice rang through her thoughts, causing her to jump a little.

"Oh shoot, we scared you," Hermione said, glaring over at Ginny. "Sorry."

Trying to calm her own heart rate down to prevent Draco from running across the school, she laughed. "No, it's my own fault. I just got caught up in thoughts that I forgot I was supposed to be meeting you two here."

"Well, I'm still sorry," Hermione said, sitting next to her on the floor.

"I know you're not a typical Zabini, Railah, but this is still a funny sight to see." Ginny began laughing; sitting next to her, so that Railah was in the middle.

"What is?" she asked.

Still laughing, Ginny said, "A Zabini, sitting on the floor, not caring if it's filthy."

"And sitting next to a muggle born no doubt," Hermione added, also laughing.

Feeling a tickling sensation inside of her; a sensation she got only when she was Pansy, she also laughed. "Oh if Aunty Brinley could only see me now, she would be so proud of her darling niece."

Laughing, Hermione slowly began to sigh, "See this is what we don't see of you Railah."

"Except for when you're with Parkinson of course," Ginny added in, also sighing. "Harry misses you."

So this was it. The reason they wanted to meet with her. They wanted to warn her to stay away from Harry and shout at her for being a disgusting Slytherin. "So what is it then?" she also sighed, but hers more depressed than theirs. "You want me to stay away from Harry? Keep to my own kind and stop fucking with his head then."

"What?" Ginny began to laugh, "Is that why you've been staying away then? You think we consider you as one of them?"

"That is absolutely absurd," Hermione joined in with more laughter. "Honestly Railah, don't be so quick to judge us. We know you aren't like them. Harry told us about you the first year we met."

"But Ron-"

"Like we told you before Railah," Ginny shook her head, stopping Railah before she could complete her thoughts. "My brother is a complete arse. You shouldn't listen to a thing he says."

"But he's always glaring at me," she was confused. She didn't know rather she wanted to laugh, cry, or hex them or all of the above. "I can see it in his face. He doesn't trust me. And I see how you all get when I'm with Pansy, even Harry can't hide his disgust."

"We don't hate you," Ginny assured you. "And Harry knows that you wouldn't be friends with Parkinson if she was plotting against us. He trusts your judgment. Sure he wishes you would make better friends than Parkinson, but he doesn't blame you. You do share a room with one another after all. You are bound to make a few friends from your room."

"And Ron is just a complete arse," Hermione said for about the hundredth time within those three weeks. "But he doesn't hate you. He just doesn't understand you. But if you give him time, he'll come around."

Still unsure of what she wanted to do, Railah pulled the hood from off her face, "But Ginny, I thought you would hate me because me and Harry are close. So I didn't want to hang around you guys all the time."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny laughed, "I know the relationship you and Harry have. That would be like Hermione hating me for being around Ron."

"Hey," Hermione screeched, turning a bright red color.

Finally able to laugh, Railah held onto her gut. It was as if she were among friends. "Oh, don't try to hide it Hermione. Even Pansy see's the way you look at Ron. Even Harry knows it to."

Gasping, Hermione flew her hands to her mouth, "Has he been writing you letters about that?"

Laughing, she nodded her head, "I don't think he thought I'd ever meet you guys that's why. By the way, how's Viktor Krum?"

Turning an almost scarlet shaded color, she buried her face into her hands, "I'm going to kill Harry," then slowly poking her eyes above her hands, she grinned, "But I'm not the only one. I see the way you and Malfoy act around each other."

Feeling her own cheeks starting to burn, Railah laughed along with Hermione and Ginny, when suddenly the other two girls stopped laughing. Looking up to see which professor had caught them, she saw Pansy standing there. The pasty faced girl had kept her hair in the pigtailed braids and threw on a large black colored coat over her nightgown with red colored silk pajama pants underneath it. She looked rather annoyed actually.

"Hello Granger, Weasley," she smiled politely at them, as she had been doing for the past three weeks then rolled her eyes at Railah. "Draco woke me up to come and check on you. I'm going to hex him for ruining my chances of feeling better by tomorrow, but he seemed convinced that you would much rather I check on you then him."

"I'm going to curse that fucking ferret," Railah said, trying to hide her annoyance. It was true though, she was glad that Pansy arrived instead of him.

Seeing Pansy starting to turn around, Ginny said, "Where are you going Parkinson?"

"Back to the dorms," she yawned. "Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion to make me feel better, but in order for it to work I need to sleep."

"You can stay with us," Hermione offered. "I'm sure Malfoy waking you up, already ruined it for you as you said earlier."

Seeing the pleading look in her friends face, she finally nodded her head. Sitting next to Hermione, she crossed her legs like Ginny had. "So what were you three laughing about? It sounded like a bunch of howling wolves had broken into Hogwarts when I came up the stairs."

"We were just teasing Hermione for secretly loving Ron," Ginny began to laugh again.

Gasping again, Hermione reached forward to slap the redheaded girl. "Ginny, no I do not."

"We aren't daft Granger," Pansy rolled her eyes, also starting to laugh with them. "We all know it. How he doesn't, I'll never understand. But you don't hide it very well."

Trying to fan her cheeks because she knew they were rosy red already, Hermione looked over at Railah, who for once didn't seem so wrapped up in her own thoughts. "Well we were done with that topic anyways. We were now making fun of Railah for crushing on Malfoy."

"Oh hell," Pansy started to grin; "Finally, I'm not the only one to see it."

"I am not crushing on him," Railah tried to defend herself, knowing there was no point to it. _I'm in love with him, but it's not my fault because his mother had to be a damned Veela._

"Oh don't try to deny it Railah," Pansy joined in on the teasing, "I see the way you two look at each other. And in class, I know he lifts his leg up just to touch you."

"The only other option is that one of you is a Veela," Hermione stated in her know-it-all-voice. When it remained silent, all three girls gasped, quickly turning on Railah.

"Oh who is it?" Ginny asked.

"I'll bet its Draco isn't it," Pansy began to fan her face. "Is it true then? Is he really a sex god?"

Hermione let out a squeal, "Ooh, I heard one of the Ravenclaw girls last year say that he was a god with his fingers. Is it true?"

"What?" Railah could feel Draco blushing as she also blushed. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew they were talking about him and sex. He also didn't seem all that pissed off about them knowing he was a Veela. Was he actually relieved that they knew?

"Spill," all three girls began to pressure her.

At first she was kind of hesitant. It wasn't her secret to tell, but Draco approved. He knew she was hesitant, and he wanted her to know that it was alright. One of her greatest fears was Pansy hating her for keeping it a secret from her, and if this would help her be calmer around Hermione and Ginny, then he wouldn't stop her. He only wanted her to stop stressing on so many things. After making them all promise to tell no one; not Harry, Ron, the twins, Luna or even Millicent, whose name made Pansy start to gag, she began to tell them everything- starting from the first day on the train all the way to her leaving the Slytherins common room to meet up with them.

Wide eyed and opened mouth, Ginny started to fan herself. "Well bloody hell."

"Damn," Pansy was also wide eyed and open mouthed.

It was Hermione who brought the laughter forward once more again, "All because I wanted to ask you if you were alright?"

As an automatic reaction to when a friend says something funny, Pansy lifted her hand and slapped Hermione's arm. "To think Hermione, what would've happened if you didn't plan to meet with her at ten?"

"Oh god Pansy," Ginny groaned, "I don't want to think about that."

Laughing, Railah couldn't help but to say it aloud. "Hey Pans, you just called Hermione, Hermione and Ginny, you just called her Pansy instead of Parkinson."

The three girls all shared quick glances then started to laugh even more. "For a Pureblood, you're alright, Pansy," Ginny smiled.

"And for a blood traitor, you aren't that bad either," Pansy also smiled.

"And let's not forget of course, that you're sitting on the ground next to a _filthy Mudblood_,"Hermione teased in a jokingly voice.

Laughing, Pansy lightly teased her as well, "Well you are the smartest witch of our time, so I think it's appropriate enough to overlook that minor detail."

"Oh," Ginny muttered, "But this isn't fair. So we made fun of Hermione and Ron and Railah with Malfoy. Of course it's not a secret about me and Harry, but we didn't get to make fun of Pansy."

"Actually," Pansy said, in a wide grin, once again excited to share her secret. "This means we're friends now right? I mean, you won't say anything right?"

Gasping with her own excitement, Railah clapped her hands together like a little kid. "Oh you're brilliant Pans. They can help us out now."

"Help you guys out?" Hermione and Ginny asked, a little nervous.

Leaning in closely, Pansy was glad that they didn't move away from her. Maybe they could all be best friends after all. "I like Seamus Finnigan," pausing to allow them their gasps of shock for a couple of seconds, she leaned in even closer. "Since third year."

"Well he is cute," Ginny ended up sighing. "And aside from Railah here, he's the only one with an accent."

Giggling, Hermione nodded her head in agreement, then blushed again, "Can you imagine, having Seamus moan your name over and over again with his Irish voice. Oh Merlin, that's sexy."

Blushing even deeper to make her cheeks match her pants, Pansy admitted to the other two girls; a secret that only Railah had ever known. Not even Blaise or Draco knew this secret. "I'm still a virgin," she told them, earning more gasps.

"No," Hermione leaned in to her. "Really? You mean I shagged someone before you have?"

"What?" Pansy was really embarrassed now; the prude virgin princess wasn't a virgin or a prude? This wasn't looking good for the princess of Slytherin. "Who?"

"Viktor," she shyly admitted. "It was the night of the Yule Ball. Ron and I got into an argument, and Viktor came looking for me. It was rather sweet actually. We were outside on the Quidditch field, and he laid his coat down for me so I wouldn't get anymore dirty from the wet grass."

When Ginny saw all eyes on her, she realized that it was first time confessions. "It was in the Room of Requirement last year," she said ignoring their eyes, "I met up with Harry to go over some more training before Malfoy them caught us. We were shooting minor curses at each other, and then one thing led to another."

"You weren't even dating at that time," Hermione pointed out. The redhead's hair started to match her face while only Pansy and Hermione gasped.

"He told you didn't he?" Ginny blushed even more, when she realized Railah already knew.

Nodding her head, she assured her, "But he didn't say anything bad. It's just that it was his first time to, and well, I am his sister, and he didn't know who else to tell and like I said, he never imagined that we'd actually meet. Well until your wedding day of course."

All four girls' faces were a complete scarlet color by the time the other three had turned to look at Railah. "It's not an interesting story," she told them. "Not like you guys. I mean, you guys had romance and love," when she saw that they weren't looking away, she sighed. "I was thirteen," she admitted, hearing once again, another gasp. "It was with some kid from my English class, and we were both at this party. His brother and one of my cousins -from my muggle side- were the same age and they both brought us along to this party. We got drunk and then we just did it. We both woke up the next morning wondering what the hell happened. I don't even remember his name."

Laughing suddenly, Ginny slowly slowed down when she saw the confusion in all their faces. "It's just that, here we are, all confessing our deepest secrets, and up until tonight we were always broken up into pairs. I mean, Hermione and me then Pansy and Railah. And up until three weeks ago, Pansy would only acknowledge us with snarky remarks and glares and vice versa. But here we are, confessing things that would just murder us if it ever got out, as if we have nothing to worry about."

"Well we do have nothing to worry about right?" Pansy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything we said tonight, stays between just us four right?" Hermione also questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"This is something that we aren't going to tell anybody else who isn't here tonight right?" even Railah raised her eyebrow.

Raising her own eyebrow as if it were some type of initiation, Ginny then nodded her head and grinned, "Right."

And just like that, the four began to gossip. After a couple minutes of mocking Railah for the way she lost her virginity of course and then more minutes of mocking each and every one of them in a teasing friendly type of way, they started to gossip. Ginny admitted that when she was dating Dean in her third year, he tried to eat her entire face when snogging, proving that he didn't have a clue what he was doing. Pansy told them of how Millicent likes to stuff her bra and once got locked in a closet with Crabbe for seven minutes during a game of truth or dare. She also warned them that Millicent is a nasty little bint who is not to be trusted. Hermione laughed about the time that she caught innocent little Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff snogging in a broom closet with Goyle, and Railah told them about that time that Harry lost a bet when they were fourteen, and she made him wear one of her dresses with her heels and a wig, while she did his makeup for him, making him walk around muggle London dressed like that for an entire day.

After what felt like hours of laughing and just being comfortable for once, Railah sensed that Draco was uneasy. He was just contacted about something to do with the Dark Lord and it was nerve wrecking. He was sitting in the common room, waiting for her to return already. He didn't want her to stop what she was doing because this was the first time, he's ever felt her happy, but all he wanted to do was forget about his task and sleep. He also felt like crying.

"Is something wrong with Malfoy?" Hermione asked, noticing Railah's face drop a little.

Nodding her head, she stood up. "He misses me," she knew it wasn't that. But it wasn't her place to tell them his business. If she felt that he was threatening them, then she would shout it off the rooftops, but for now he just needed somebody to be there for him.

"Merlins beard," Hermione said, also standing up. "It's already an hour past midnight."

"Have we been here that long?" Ginny asked, also standing and stretching her legs.

Pansy knew that Railah lied; she knew that the Dark Lord had a task for Draco. All the Slytherins knew it. Actually, the whole school knew it. Nobody was stupid. She could see it in her friends face that something was bothering Draco. "I'm glad I stayed," she admitted as the four girls walked down the corridor. "Thanks for asking me to."

"I'm glad you stayed to," Hermione grinned at her, linking her arm in with hers. "And this is what we'll do. We'll start working on a plan to get Seamus to fall in love with you starting on Monday. Every day in Potions, I get…"

Listening to Hermione and Pansy plan on what they were going to do in class on Monday, Ginny linked her own arm with Railah's. "I won't tell Harry anything about you and Malfoy."

"I'm going to tell him Ginny," Railah promised her. "I just don't know how to."

Smiling, Ginny rested her head on the shorter girls shoulder, making her stand in an awkward position. "He won't hate you once you explain it to him, but you need each other. There are secrets that he only tells you. I knew that he would write you letters about what was going on; telling you things that he didn't even tell us until we cornered him and forced him to. And I know that there are secrets you tell only him. We don't expect you to betray Malfoy's secrets or any of the other Slytherins secrets, and Harry doesn't expect you to either, but you both need each other."

"How is Harry doing?" she asked. "I haven't seen him in a while."

Shrugging her shoulders, the four girls all stopped walking. This was where they would separate. "I wouldn't know. Dumbledore has him working on something, so I don't see him either. This is one of those times that he needs you more than he needs us. And Railah, I know this is one of those times that you need him more than you need anyone else."

That was it- the acceptance. She finally felt accepted into the friendship. Secrets weren't enough. She needed to hear that. And oddly enough, she needed to hear it from Ginny. "Thank you," she said, pulling the younger and shocked girl into a hug. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that from you."

"Oh and Railah," Hermione said, walking up to her. "I know Snape taught us about Veelas, which is honestly why I suspected either you or Malfoy to be one, but I know that there has to be more to it. I'll do some more research and let you know if I find anything."

Smiling at her as well, she smiled. "Thanks Hermione."

Following Pansy into the common room, she saw him sitting there. He was holding his face in his hands as if he were in pain. But that's odd. She didn't feel any pain coming from him; just grief, a lot of grief. Seeing the head nod that Pansy gave her, she told her friend goodnight then walked over to the couch.

Lifting his head, Draco felt her arms wrap around him from the front before he saw her. Allowing her to pull his face into her chest, he didn't care that she could feel his tears. His father had owled him that the Dark Lord had Crucio'd his mother because he hadn't fulfilled the task yet. He's only been in school for three weeks, but the Dark Lord expected so much out of him. So many times, he wanted to switch sides. Run to Dumbledore for help, and not return home. He knew enough secrets to help the good side win the war, but his mother… he couldn't leave his mother behind. And now that he understood more about Veelas, he finally understood why his mother couldn't leave Lucius behind either. He didn't give a fuck about his father. Lucius was nothing to him. It was his mother that he wanted to protect. It was her that he did this for.

Pressing her lips to his hair, Railah allowed Draco to just cry on her. Kneeling on the ground in front of him, she kept Draco sitting on the couch, while holding onto him. So many thoughts were running through his mind. She knew how it felt. How he was right now, is how she was in the shower. "Shush now Draco," she cooed into his hair, pressing him harder against her chest, not even caring that he was soaking up her sweater. "It's gonna be okay. He can't get you while you're at Hogwarts, don't let him get into your head."

**A/N: Since I can't **_**not**_** write, I decided on a new thing. I have really bad insomnia. Like I can't sleep at night, so I'm literally up all the way until 7 in the morning. Then I sleep until 12 in the afternoon, and stay up all the way until 7 in the morning again. In the hours that I'm wide awake, I'm usually hooked on tumblr or writing, so this is what I'm doing now… in all the nightly hours that I am wide awake, I am going to just write as much chapters as I can. Each night, I'm going to work on just one story then upload a new chapter. Hopefully this works out for me because it's keeping my mind extremely occupied. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review it! Let me know what you guys think of Draco and Railah's bond so far(: is it similar to any of the other Veela stories? Or how about the new friendships? Just push that little button, and let me know what you guys think(:**


	10. The Irish Lion

The Irish Lion

"Oh Merlin," Pansy's voice broke through the curtains, causing Draco to hear a tugging noise. "Millicent is gone now you two. Honestly, with all the precautions you two take to make sure nobody can hear you or open your curtains, you would think you two were shagging," there was a seconds pause, then a disgusted voice came through, "Eew, are you two shagging right now? Get off of her Draco."

Releasing a grunting noise, Draco reached up and opened the curtains. "What makes you think I would be the one top, Pans," he said in a seductive voice while wiggling both his eyebrows.

Groaning at the sudden brightness flowing into her sleeping area, Railah grunted; pulling the comforter over her face. "Go away Pansy."

"Oh, c'mon you two, Millicent was sleeping by ten last night, so it's not as if Draco had to wait all night again to sneak in," walking across the opposite side, she ignored the pink zebra printed bra on the floor. Nearly a month of sharing the same room, even Millicent knew by now that Railah couldn't sleep with jeans or a bra on. "Wake up Rai, we have classes today. And you and Hermione promised to help me out."

Groaning, Draco sat up now. It's been only two days since the night at the Astronomy tower and it was still enough to weird him out. He knew that they all made some sort of breakthrough because Railah wasn't as tense as she used to be, and he knew that Pansy became friends with the two Gryffindor girls, and he knew that they knew he was a Veela and Railah was a mate, but he didn't know exactly what they talked about. He knew that secrets were involved. He just didn't know what the secrets were.

He was shocked that Pansy was actually quite accepting with his new Veela blood, and that she helped him and his mate in any way she could. That Friday night, she gave them an hour alone while he cried on Railah, then returned back downstairs with ideas of how he could sneak into their room. She pointed out to them, that it would be smarter for him to sleep in their room, seeing as how besides her, Millicent was the only other roommate, and she didn't even bother to go past her side of the room, whereas, Draco bunked with about four other boys. After coming to the conclusion that Draco would just have to levitate himself into their room every night to ensure the staircase wouldn't turn into a slide, –the rule of boys not being able to enter the girls room, still annoyed all of them, but it seemed pretty stupid that a simple levitation spell could trick Hogwarts- Pansy helped them find a spell to make sure that nobody on the outside could open the curtains and find Railah sleeping peacefully in Draco's arms. Adding it in with a good spell to prevent anybody on the outside from hearing them, they were set.

"Blaise is waiting for you in the common room," Pansy told Draco, ignoring the fact that he was in nothing more than striped boxers.

Scratching his hair, he looked back at his mate, who was still lying down. "Nine hours of sleep, it's a new record."

"Still not enough to make up for the three weeks of no sleep," she yawned, holding the comforter up to her chin. "You're starting to look a little better though."

Nodding his head, he stood up and pulled on his jeans. "It's just for now, as long as I continue to get your touch. The longer that it takes for us to mate and bond though, the worse I'm going to get."

"Talk about no pressure," Pansy scoffed, pulling the comforter off her cranky friend. "Wake the hell up Rai. What's got you in such a sour mood?"

"Him," she accused, pointing at Draco. "The longer it takes to mate and bond, the more frustrated he gets and the hornier I become and then it makes me more frustrated and it becomes one big blurry thing. And it's annoying."

Grinning, Draco leaned over on the bed and kissed her lips with a soft and gentle touch. Since they started sleeping in each other's arms, they found it easier to control their lustful urges. It seemed like touch was all they needed, and while they slept they got all the touch they could get so throughout the day, they didn't have to crave the other. "Then tell Granger to hurry up and research whatever it she's looking for so we can bond."

"And don't forget about the mating part," Pansy added in with a sinful grin, "We need another girls night gossip."

Feeling his own cheeks blush this time, Draco winked at Pansy then looked down at Railah who was now trying to hide her face so he couldn't see her. "I knew my ears were buzzing that night. Tell them how you seduced me, did you?"

"I'm going to murder you Pansy," muttered the muffled response from the comforter, which was then quickly removed. "How did you know Hermione was going research Veelas?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he buttoned his shirt up. "I have really good hearing. I thought Snape verified it in the class? I can hear up to a hundred feet wherever my mate is. And once we bond, I can read your thoughts, just as you can read mine, which reminds me. Hurry up and tell Potter about us, so we can meet with him together. I'm assuming that you're never going to be willing to join the Dark Lord and I'm on whatever side you're on."

"Draco," Pansy gasped, realizing what he was getting at.

"Like you weren't thinking it, Pans," he rolled his eyes, straightening his tie. "Of course, I can't have the others knowing it, but Pans; I know you've switched sides. So love," he said, addressing a very shocked Railah. "You need to make it quick. Once you tell Potter, tell him we'll both meet with him. Blaise will want to be with us as well, and Pansy and I'm assuming the others. We need to tell them that anything they tell you, I will know. So that's the day we learn if they trust you, or should I say, me. But we also need to let them know that anything I know, you'll know as well."

"I forgot about that," she said, with a dropped jaw. How the hell could she forget the most important details? "No kind of magic could ever hide it either. We can't trick our mate into thinking something else, and we can't change our thoughts. Once we're bonded, our minds are on permanent view. Anything Harry tells me, you'll be able to tell the Dark Lord. And anything the Dark Lord tells you, I'm going to know it."

Finally realizing what they were both getting at, Pansy raised her eyebrows in horror. "One of you will have to betray your sides."

"We'll discuss it later though," Draco said, leaning in for just one more kiss. He didn't want to leave her yet. Especially since he just made her feel sick. Forcing himself away from her lips, he flashed his infamous Draco grin at Pansy and said, "You wouldn't want to keep Finnigan waiting now would you?"

Gasping in horror, the actual realization hit Pansy. "You arse. You heard us talking in here didn't you?"

"One hundred feet," he laughed, walking towards the door. "If you don't want me to hear anything, make sure you're one hundred feet away from me."

"He's a git," Pansy said in a huffed voice, watching her hairbrush slam against the door instead of his face as she shut it just in time. "We really need to be careful about what we say now."

"Oh my God Pansy, what are you doing?" Railah decided to cry out in horror. "Why the hell are you taking off your bra? I don't want to see that."

Catching on to what she was doing, she had to keep her smirk to herself. "I just wanna see how much bigger you are then me," she grinned, "C'mon just take off your bra Railah."

Finally climbing out of bed, Pansy saw that Railah was dressed in the shirt that Draco wore the day before. "What are you talking about? I don't use a bra to sleep remember. I thought we went over this the first night."

"Well then take off Draco's shirt."

"Fine, but while I'm unbuttoning it can you pass me a panty. I didn't use one to sleep last night."

After opening up a drawer for the sound effect, she waited a second then said, "Oh that's so cute. You shave down there?"

Actually unbuttoning the shirt so she could get dressed, she remembered this being a part of their conversation at the Astronomy Tower. She and Hermione were the only ones who shaved. "Yeah, it's a muggle thing. Are you telling me that you don't?"

"No, is it more comfortable for you?"

"Yeah," she held in her laughter. Draco was running up the stairs right now. "So you're telling me that you don't shave at all down there? I don't believe you. I wanna see."

"What the hell are you two-" stopping in his tracks, Draco saw the two of them standing there about ready to laugh. Pansy was already dressed in her uniform, while his mate was in her skirt and had a couple buttons on her shirt done already. Frowning, he said, "That was just rude of you two."

Laughing, Railah said, "Just wanted to see what you would do."

"We didn't think you'd actually fall for it," Pansy also laughed at him. "You did just warn us you'd be able to hear us after all."

Walking into the Great Hall with her best friend -something she never thought she'd have- by her side and her two other friends, Draco and Blaise, right behind them, Pansy felt almost as if she were on top the world that morning. She finally understood why her new friend and Draco had been acting so funny, and she made \new friends with two of the Gryffindor girls that she always envied. Hermione Granger who seemed to always have her head collected and Ginny Weasley who had the heart of the Golden Boy. Not that she wanted him, but she would never find somebody who loved her as much Potter loved Ginny. Ginny, that sounded nice instead Weasley.

Too caught up in her thoughts, Pansy didn't even notice Draco and Blaise walked away to the Slytherin table. _Oh my Merlin_, she thought, a phrase she had learned from Railah, although she didn't understand who this _God _person was supposed to be. Railah tried explaining it to her once, but she still didn't understand it. Why didn't muggles just worship Merlin? There was only one Merlin, but it seemed like too many muggles believed in too many versions of one God. Shaking her head away from this person that Railah claimed people praised, Pansy found her eyes on Seamus once again. Biting on her lower lip in excitement, she smiled at him and like a silly little nerd, waved. _Oh my Merlin, how long has he been watching me for?_

"Mo'ning Pansy," he acknowledged her first in his cute little Irish accent.

Grinning like a damned fool, she waved again. _Oh Merlin woman, stop waving like a bloody daft git, _"Morning Seamus."

"Hey Pansy," Ginny grinned at her.

Trying to hide her reddened cheeks, she smiled at her as well, "Hey Ginny," then smiling at Hermione, she waved at her. At least now Seamus wouldn't think she was mad. "Hey Hermione."

"Hi Pansy," Hermione quickly smiled in response, and waved back, before burying her nose back in the book she was reading.

Watching Railah approach Harry, Pansy looked back at Ginny, "So Ginny, how was Hogsmeade yesterday?"

"It was alright," Ginny said, pulling the Slytherin girl by the wrist and forcing her to sit next to her. It definitely brought on a lot of looks from students and professors alike. "So are you nervous? Hermione told me the plan."

"Ginny," Hermione hissed at her, "It isn't a plan if you go off shooting your mouth about it, especially when certain people can hear you."

"Oh hush now Hermione," Ginny rolled her eyes, looking back at a very nervous Pansy. "She's just restless because she can't find anything in the book about that thing."

Suddenly remembering about Draco, Pansy said, "Oh right, about that thing. Be careful what you guys say alright," looking over at Draco who seemed to be smirking at her, she whispered so nobody else at the Gryffindor table could hear them. "He can hear everything within a hundred foot radius, as long as Railah's around him."

"Snape told us that already," Hermione groaned, slamming her head on the table against the book. "I'm going to check the library one more time, I'll see you in class," quickly gathering all of her things together, Hermione ran off without bothering to look back.

"Harry," Railah said, cautiously approaching him.

Looking up from where he and Ron were discussing something from the night before, Harry grinned up at her. "Rai, how are you?"

"Good," she said, sitting next to him. "Listen, I need to talk to you."

Quickly jumping to his feet, he nodded his head, "Alright."

Laughing and shaking her head, she pulled him back down. "No, not right now, but can we talk after class? I don't know if Ginny or Hermione told you anything about Friday night?"

"No," he rolled his eyes, "But when they came back, they were awfully giggly."

"And they both hit me continuously," Ron shuddered as he remembered about it.

"That would be my fault," she admitted shyly. "Sorry, it's just they asked me why I've been avoiding you guys, and I told them because you hate me."

"Oi Harry, don't you go turning into Hermione on me," Ron shouted as Harry connected one of Hermione's forgotten library books to the back of his head. Glaring at him, he turned all that glare onto Railah. "I don't hate you Railah."

Smiling meekly, she nodded her head, "Okay, I believe you."

But she didn't, and Harry knew that. She just didn't want Ron to hate her even more for turning everyone against him. "Is anything else wrong Rai?" he asked her.

She so desperately wanted to nod her head and cry into his shoulders like she had done so many summers of her lifetime, but instead she only smiled and stood up. "So, we'll talk after class then?"

Something was wrong. And it was something that she knew he would hate. "Alright," he nodded his head. He also made sure that she knew he knew she was lying.

After saying goodbye to Ginny, and yes even Seamus, who kept his Irish shamrock colored eyes on Pansy with a grin on his face the entire time, Pansy grudgingly followed Railah back across to their table. She didn't understand it. If they were friends with the Gryffindors now, and everything was alright, why couldn't they continue sitting with them to eat their breakfast? _Oh yeah, that's right, cause Draco's a Veela who has to have skin contact with his mate to prevent himself from becoming a sex crazed madman who wants to murder the whole school and ravage his mate._

"Seems like Granger didn't find what she thought she would," Draco smirked as the two girls reached them. Sitting across from Draco this morning and next to her cousin, Railah allowed him to reach his leg out and intertwine with hers.

Taking the seat next to Draco and across from Blaise, Pansy reached forward for a banana. She suddenly felt nervous. "She didn't anticipate finding anything; she just wanted to make sure Rai would know exactly what she's getting herself into by bonding with you."

"Are you wearing makeup, Pans?" Blaise asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Blushing, Pansy looked down at the table. "Just a little," she shyly admitted. "Only some eyeliner and some lip gloss," makeup was becoming more and more popular throughout the wizarding world, but she had always been afraid to use any. Makeup was a product of muggles. What would her parents say if they found out she had been using a muggles product? She didn't care anymore though. She would be seventeen on January eighth, and after then she could be a free witch. She wouldn't need their permission or their approval of anything anymore. She would be of age.

"Well it matches you," Blaise smiled politely, seeing that his friend was ashamed of it. "You look very beautiful with it on."

"Meaning you look very hideous without it," Draco teased, before getting kicked from his mate, slapped by the taunted witch and slapped by his friend from across him. Laughing, he rubbed his forehead where he got slapped twice, and reconnected his legs with Railah's. "I'm just joking Pans. You do look very beautiful this morning. I've noticed you also braided your hair back. He's a lucky guy, but he better not hurt you or make you cry because I'll have to hex him. And I'll start with his balls."

Seeing Railah roll her eyes at Draco's response made Pansy laugh a little. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were the only real friends that she had while growing up. Her father would beat her every once in a while if something didn't go how he planned it and all her other friends would turn away and leave her side. But not them, they always stayed with her through it all. Occasionally, earning themselves beatings for jumping in, but they never stopped. They continued jumping in, and they didn't judge her when she cried.

Everyone expected Pansy and Draco to fall in love and marry, and for a while she did as well, until the third year. She doesn't even know what it was that made her fall madly in love with Seamus. She just did. She walked into the class one day, looked at him and her icy heart melted. She continued to play along with the soon to be wife role though. She followed Draco around and made side remarks that would make one think she loved him, but Seamus remained in her mind through it all. She loved Draco, but the way that Railah loved Harry, and vice versa. As well as with Blaise; they were just as close the Golden Trio, but of course they didn't have a name because they were nobody. She heard somebody call them the Silver Trio once, but it didn't last long.

"So you're going to tell Potter then?" Draco pulled Pansy out of her thoughts, when he asked Railah a question. "After class?"

Nodding her head while she pushed the untouched plate in front of her, Railah said, "Yeah. I'm going to tell him everything before I let you meet with him though," she spoke with a sort of authority in her tone, an authority that no pureblood wife would ever dare speak with. "I'll tell him that you want to meet with him to explain it to him, but I'm going to let him know what we talked about this morning."

"Including the bare tits and the shaven regions," he grinned with a horny eyebrow raise. That was Draco's way of letting Railah know that he approved of her telling Harry everything before getting him involved.

"Maybe," she flashed her own grin while biting on her tongue. Pansy envied that about her. For a girl who had all her walls up and could turn red at the slightest sentence, she played a strong and confident role better than she ever has. "Who knows, maybe Pansy and I will even do a replay for him."

The blackness flashed through his eyes again, this time causing Blaise to roll his eyes. Speaking with eggs in his mouth, he said, "Oh shut up Draco. She's only joking with you. You don't have to get all black eyed on us every time Railah does something like that. If that was the case, you would never get your grey eyes back again."

Quickly changing back to grey, he spoke with a huffed tone, "That wasn't funny Railah."

"Yes it was," she said grinning, and standing up. "Now, c'mon before we're late for class."

Groaning, Blaise pulled his cousin back down to sit. "You can't starve yourself every time you have something on your mind Rai," then turning to Pansy, he said, "You to Pans. Now eat something, both of you."

"Or we'll make you both late to Potions and your plan will never go through."

Pansy and Railah both exchanged looks before forcing some bacon into their mouths. After Draco pointed out that he knew about her crush for Seamus, Blaise felt it appropriate to inform her that he also knew. Draco got slapped by Railah for telling Blaise, but they both forgave him. Pansy wasn't planning on leaving Blaise out of the secret, once she learned that Draco knew. She liked the idea of the girls knowing, but this was nice as well. She had her brothers watching over her back all this time as well. And it was cute to see Draco Malfoy being worried about someone other than himself for once. His relationship with Railah didn't count. It was his Veela blood that worried for her, but it was him, himself who cared for Pansy.

Smiling as she thought to herself, Pansy moved away from the bacon and shoved a forkful of eggs into her mouth. "Is that your owl?" she asked Railah, watching the beautiful bird fly towards them.

"Thank you Whisper," Railah smiled at the owl giving her a piece of bacon, and nodding her head at her friend. Looking down at the paper, she let out a gasp.

_My Dearest Goddaughter,_

_ I'm glad to hear that you're doing alright. I'm sorry it took me so long to respond, but I am now in hiding. I've spoken with the Order and it seems that things are only getting worse. It saddens me to think that you and Harry are drifting away. There are so many things that I need to tell you. Things that I fear you may never forgive me for and things that I fear may put Harry's life more into danger or your own. Fifteen years ago, I was sent by Albus to spy on the horrible muggles who were to raise him. And every summer, I was ordered to take you in, hoping that the two of you would become friends. Please do not take it wrong my love, I looked forward to having you every summer, and only wished that I could keep you the whole year round._

_ We need to talk, but not right now. I'll arrange something with Albus so that we may meet. Maybe in Hogsmeade perhaps one weekend? _

_ I'm sorry to hear about your bond with that Malfoy boy, and please my darling love. Watch your back around him. He is working on something with Voldemort, something sinister no doubt. I trust you are following your instincts. Good. They have never failed you yet. Be careful around him though 'Lah. He will not harm you, but Veelas will take any extreme to make sure their mates stay true to them and only them. It's only a rare occasion when a Veela will change his own point of view to accommodate his mate's happiness. _

_ Oh and as for being a Slytherin, don't let it bother you. I was one as well._

_ I love you so so so much,_

_ Uncle Bruce_

"What is it?" Pansy asked, concerned by the tears on her friends face.

"My uncle," she said in a hushed tone.

"Is he alright?" Blaise immediately asked, already knowing what uncle she was talking about.

Leaning forward and taking his mates hand in his, Draco could feel the betrayal. "He wouldn't do anything to hurt you love, you don't need to doubt him."

"I know," she said harshly. Then standing up she wiped the tears off her face, while stuffing the note into her bra; a muggle trait no doubt. "We've eaten. Can we go to class now? I don't want to be late. Snape may take it easy on you three, but in his eyes I'm nothing more than a traitor."

Walking over to her friend, Pansy wanted to let her know that she would be here for her. She wouldn't leave Railah alone in whatever she was going through. She may have grown up to hate people like her, but Pansy loved her in the sense that one loves a sister. Pansy would defy her own namesake if she had to. The way she wrapped an arm around Railah's shoulder, told Railah everything.

"Thank you," Railah smiled through her silent tears.

Smiling back, Pansy started to lead her towards the class with Draco and Blaise following closely behind. "You're welcome," Railah knew what that touch meant. She knew that Pansy was there for her.

"Oh Seamus," Hermione said, looking up from the seat she was sitting in, as the four Slytherins walked in. The second day of class, Professor Snape decided to make it only two people to a table, instead of the three people to a table, like how it had always been. Hermione had originally been with Neville, but Dean and Seamus would get into too much trouble, so the week before, Hermione was told to move by Seamus and Dean had to move to her seat.

Not bothering to move his eyes away from the door, Seamus grinned as Pansy blushed. Her hair was different today, pulled back into a braid. She was also wearing makeup, it matched her. But wasn't she always too _pure_ to succumb to such a muggle trait? "Yeah 'Ermione?"

Hiding in her giggle as she noticed he never took his eyes off Pansy who seemed to now be walking over to her desk with Railah, Hermione cleared her throat. "I actually need to talk to Railah about something this morning. It's to do with what I read in the library. Would you mind sitting with Pansy?"

"Of course not," he said a little too quickly, jumping to his feet. Feeling the rush of blood flow into his cheeks, he was grateful they sat at the last table. None of the other students just witnessed this, none but the giggling Hermione of course.

Jumping to her own feet as well, Hermione collected her things. "I'll send Pansy over here to sit in my seat. I think Malfoy and Zabini would be more used to sitting with me, than with you," she would have preferred sending Seamus over into the snake pit, but now that she knew of Malfoy's certain… situation, she knew she couldn't separate Railah from him.

"Ah right," Seamus sat down, filled with relief.

Ignoring the odd glances from Harry and Ron and along with Neville and Dean, Hermione walked right up to the Slytherins side of the classroom. Millicent, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle all sent daggers through her with their eyes, but the only four who actually mattered at the moment, all smiled at her. Draco's and Blaise's smiles were small of course, in comparison to the warm and welcoming one that the two girls had given her. Merlins beard, what had she just gotten herself into?

"Pansy," she said, approaching her directly. _Don't make it so obvious that you know what I'm about to say,_ she told her with her eyes.

Quickly releasing the books that she just reached for, Pansy blushed. Did Seamus just flash a grinning blush as well? "Yes Hermione?"

"I need to talk to Railah this morning. Would you mind sitting with Seamus for the rest of the class?"

"Of course not," she said as quickly as when Seamus had replied to the same question. "I'll uh… I'll see you after class Rai," she told the girl who had been too busy trying to hold in her tears to actually laugh at her.

Looking up, Railah was glad that their plan was taking effect so quickly, but she shook her head. "I need to do something after class. I'll meet with you at lunch."

"Alright," how could she forget? Today was the day she told Potter everything.

Draco watched the way Granger sat next to Railah while giving her an odd look. So she noticed that something was off to then? That's good. If he was going to allow his mate to have associations with such disgusting creatures, he was glad that this one was so quick to observe when her mood was shifty. Then again, Railah had woken up in an ugly mood already. Feeling eyes on the back of her head, Hermione turned around to Malfoy staring at her. Ready to hiss back at him if she had to, she saw that he only nodded his head at her. Blushing at her quick reaction to defend herself, she realized he was only thanking her for not removing his mate away from his touch.

Nodding her head back at him, she turned to Railah. "What's wrong?"

"My godfather," she said in a hoarse voice. It sounded as if she had been crying for days. "He only now responded to me."

"Is everything alright?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Railah patted her hand on the spot in her bra that the letter rested. "I don't know."

"Everything will be fine," Draco whispered, leaning his head in between them both. He knew that he couldn't be seen actually enjoying the company of Granger, especially in front of the four Slytherins who enjoyed doing the Dark Lords bidding. Rubbing his foot in small circles against Railah's thigh, he said, "Once you talk to Potter, you'll feel better love."

Nodding her head in agreement, Hermione noticed the glaring eyes from the other four. "If you don't mind Malfoy, I'd rather you didn't place your disgusting head so closely to my own. It's bad enough I'm already sitting so close to you."

He knew what she was doing. She also observed the watching eyes. Maybe she was the smartest witch of their time after all. "As if Granger, I wouldn't want my head touching any part of your Mudblood filth anyways," he bared his teeth at her.

Hermione didn't let his name calling affect her the way it had so many times before. He spoke to her with his eyes. He didn't want to, but they both knew that they would need to play it off as if they still hated each other. Wait- they did still hate each other right? "You arsehole git," she hissed at him, then turned to Railah, "Honestly Railah, I don't know how you manage to put up with these people."

"Huh?" Railah could tell that Draco was amused about something, but she just missed everything. What was he amused about? Suddenly he was worried again and his foot pressed in harder against her.

"Hermione asked me if I could sit with you so she could discuss something with Railah," Pansy told Seamus while taking the empty seat next to him. It was still warm from when Hermione occupied it.

Nodding his head, Seamus grinned, "I know. She asked me if it was alright before she left."

Pansy tried to hold in her giggling. This closely to him he smelt like a musky type of cedar wood with a hint of grass. He was an outdoors type of person and it made her heart flutter only more. Six years of being in classes with him, and she had never been close enough to smell him, not until now at least.

"You look nice with eyeliner," he blushed, but continued to grin. The grin on his face said, _I'm cute enough to say things to you that make us both blush, but only because I know that on the inside, your heart is out of control._ "And I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair tied back like that before. It matches you."

_Breathe Pansy breath; _she repeated to herself calmly, _it won't do you any good to faint in front of him. Or perhaps he'll catch you. No, dammit… you are Pansy freaking Parkinson. You will gain control over yourself. _"Thanks," _good one genius. He compliments you, and all you can say is thanks. Ugh…_

Hearing Seamus chuckle to himself, Pansy watched as Snape walked in right at that moment. The class fell silent as he walked up to the front of the room. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he looked as if he were about to comment on the Princess of Gryffindor and the Princess of Slytherin switching seats, but he noticed the odd shades of blush on both Seamus and Pansy. Looking over at the Slytherin side, Snape noticed that Hermione was concerned about the girl sitting next to her. Draco's face matched Hermione's. Shaking his head, Snape chose to dismiss making the two girls switch back and went on with his lesson.

Every now and then, Seamus would glance over at Pansy who leaned her cheek against a balled up fist and he smiled. He noticed that she smelled like a morning glory, oddly enough the only flower he had ever admired. It reminded him of himself- half and half. His mum was a witch, but his dad was a muggle, and morning glories would only bloom in the morning time, thus closing back up at night. It was remarkable how such a captivating flower could be so magical, yet be a muggle flower. Now it started to remind him of Pansy; such a beautiful creature, thrown into such a horrible and ugly house. Rubbing his face, Seamus could feel his heated cheeks on his hands. Was he actually thinking of Pansy as a beautiful creature and comparing her to a morning glory? Glancing at her quickly, he sighed with relief. She was too busy staring at Railah and Malfoy to notice it. Did she still fancy Malfoy? That git didn't deserve her attention. She was much more fragile than to be with someone like him. She deserved someone who would give her all the attention in the world. She deserved someone who would never hurt her, someone who would remind her how beautiful she was every day. Even without her makeup one. Merlin, help him, but someone like him.

Pansy could hear Snape talking, and she could feel Seamus glancing over at her every few minutes, but her focus was too much on Railah and Draco right now. Hermione and Draco had made it a point to argue every now and then, something she gave them credit for. They made it seem real and no one had suspected that it had been forced arguments. Railah looked worried though. She didn't know what was in the letter, but Pansy knew that whatever it was, it was enough to make her scared. And she could see that Draco was trying to figure it out. Railah had been happy these past two days, and once she made the decision to tell Potter everything this morning, she felt a little better. But whatever her uncle had written her in the letter; it was enough to scare her. Worry her. Worry Draco. And worry Hermione as well.

Hermione glanced over at Pansy, but Pansy shook her head at her. She didn't know what was in the letter either. "Is errything alright there?"

"What?" the hypnotizing Irish accent had pulled her out of her thoughts.

Chuckling when he realized Pansy had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the class was starting to empty out, or that he had been talking to her for the past minute, Seamus stood up. "Class is over Pansy."

"Oh," looking around, she saw Snape watching them curiously. Oh Merlin, please don't let Snape know how she was feeling. He was the Dark Lords best player. He would ruin everything for her. "Um, thanks. Sorry I just got caught up in my thoughts."

"'tis alright," Seamus laughed, walking over towards the door. "It seems like even Railah and Hermione were too caught up in thoughts as well."

**Sorry! I know this chapter was more about Seamus and Pansy with only a little bit of the main characters in the beginning and whatnot, but I really love Seamus and Pansy(: soo… what do you guys think?**


	11. Confessions

**A/N: Sorry that took so long to update, but I got too caught up in reading this one story that literally took me a week to read all of the series that's posted up so far and my brother and I got caught up in catching up on Games Of Throne (kind of an awkward show to watch with your brother when all of it is about incest and whatnot, but still a good show) and I don't upload anything on Sunday's because it's a movie day for me and my brother, plus the Superbowl! Also I was helping one of my friends with a research paper for WCC and two of my best friends gave birth on Saturday (which is also my cousins birthday) and my cousin was in the hospital because he got mobbed while celebrating his birthday at a club so needless to say I was in the hospital all day. Sorry, I'm rambling now… here's the story you've been waiting for…(:**

Confessions

"Harry," Railah ran after Harry and Ron once she stepped out of the class.

Turning around, Harry and Ron saw Draco and Blaise following her. Was Hermione waiting for Pansy? "Hey," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought it was going to be just us two?"

"It is," she nodded her head. Turning to Draco and Blaise, she told them, "I'll meet you guys at lunch."

"Just let them go mate," Blaise told Draco while tugging on him to keep walking. "Potter, Weasley," he nodded his head at them.

Allowing Blaise to drag him along, Draco also nodded his head at them. "Railah," he chose to say instead.

"I know," she frowned. He was letting her know that if anything went wrong, he would kill Harry before she even had a chance to realize he was in the same room as them. She knew he had strengths that neither of them understood yet, and she had a feeling that was one of them. "Oh Ron," she said, noticing that he was still standing there, watching them. Not losing her frown, she asked him, "Are you staying as well?"

"No," he shook his head at her, noticing she didn't want him there. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much of an arse I had been these last weeks. I know that you aren't anything like Zabini, and I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I've just been worried about Harry is all, and the more you stayed away the more he stayed away. I didn't know I was the reason you were staying away."

"You weren't," she smiled at him now. She wanted to hug him to let him know she forgave him and accepted his apology and because she's the type of person who loves to hug a lot, but she could feel Draco's growl in her own throat at the thought. "Well not entirely," turning back to Harry, she sighed, "Which is what I really need to talk to you about. Right now actually."

He was right. Something was wrong. He watched her in class as well, and she seemed like she got worse from when he just saw her at breakfast. Nodding his head at her, he allowed her to pull him away the way Blaise just did with Draco not too long ago. "I'll see you at lunch then Ron," Harry shouted at his somewhat stunned redhead friend.

Harry kept his mouth shut while Railah pulled him away, stopping suddenly in a corridor that even he didn't know existed. It wasn't the Room of Requirements, it was just a blocked off corridor that looked as if it had been abandoned for centuries. By the way Railah walked straight to a bench, he could tell she had been there quite a lot. Is this where she was when she wasn't with Malfoy or Zabini or Parkinson? He wouldn't know. The last time he's had an actual conversation with her was the first day she got sorted into Slytherin. Other than her stopping by every meal to smile and tell him and his friends hello, it was almost as if she had been avoiding him.

"I know you've been going through a lot," she began to cry. She could tell Draco tensed at first then calmed down. These were tears that she had been waiting so long to release. He would accept these tears. For now. "Dumbledore gave you a mission, and I used to be the only one that you would explain every detail about it to, but I've been avoiding you," she continued to sob.

Sitting next to his crying friend, Harry thought back to when they were only thirteen and she sat on the swing, crying about how she had been raped at some party her cousin took her to. He saw the little girl who used to cry about being beaten by her father and mother. He saw the girl who thought she would hate him for hiding that she had been a Zabini. These tears were when she knew she was about to be hated. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he shook his head and pulled hers against his chest. "I know what you're thinking," he told her. "I'm not going to hate you love," they've been calling each other; love, from when they were just five years old- pet nicknames that they never fully understood. He said it differently than Draco did. "Now tell me, why have you been avoiding me?"

"I know you need to vent," she told him. "Ginny told me you miss me and that you haven't told them anything yet. I'm hoping that Ron replaced me as your secret keeper Harry."

He heard it, the seriousness in her tone. Whatever had been keeping her away from him had her really scared. Not scared of the situation, he realized, but scared of how he would treat her. "Ron could never replace you," he shook his head. "Now tell me, Rai, what's wrong? Is it Zabini? Malfoy? Parkinson? Did somebody do something to you? Tell me now, dammit."

Chuckling, she couldn't even wipe away her tears. They fell so hard; she wouldn't even know where to try to start. "Draco's a Veela," she whispered, avoiding his eyes. "I-I'm his mate."

Harry remained silent. He heard every word she said, but he couldn't make sense of it. Malfoy was a- a Veela? And she was his mate? That explained why they acted so odd around each other. That also explained why Hermione had been odd these last weeks. She suspected it, but didn't know how to suggest it. Friday… Friday was when Ginny and Hermione learned the truth. That must be the big secret that brought the three girls closer. No, scratch that… the four girls closer. Parkinson and Hermione seemed strangely… likable towards the other this past weekend.

She held her breath. Draco held his. She waited for Harry's response. He had released his grip on her, allowing her to pull away from him and look into his face. He seemed so vulnerable, reminding her of the little ten year old Harry Potter who lived under the cupboard. He used to be so scared of the outside world, so terrified of people in general. They were both still so young in those days; so carefree. Now it seemed like living with abusive family who hated your guts was a trip to the beach compared to how they lived now; constantly looking over their shoulders, waiting for death to find them. How badly, she wanted to just give in to it. Just let death consume her.

Harry saw her grab onto her wrist, shaking his head, he grabbed her hands. "Stop thinking about it right now Railah, don't you give in and leave me in this mess all alone."

Her eyes widened. He still knew her too well. _How many times has he wrapped up her bloody wrists? _Oops. Draco just flew a desk in the common room. "I'm sorry," was all she could manage to say. Sorry to Harry for betraying him. Sorry to Draco for hurting him. Sorry to herself for living with so much guilt. Sorry to her godfather who was now in hiding because of her. Sorry to her parents who were now dead because of her. She was just sorry…

He knew those eyes; lightened another shade than usual. "Stop thinking," he told her in a calmed voice. "You think too much about things that aren't even important," he assured her. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I hurt you," she said through her soft whimpers.

"No," he smiled. "You didn't. I mean yeah, it hurt because you were avoiding me, but now I know why. I want to punch you right now. Not slap you, I want to punch you for keeping this from me for so long. These are the kind of things we used to tell each other Railah. You're so lucky that Malfoy would murder me or else I'd punch you right in your face."

It made her laugh. She could see it in his eyes; the hurt of the betrayal, but the forgiveness. Draco calmed just a little now. Harry accepted her. She would be a little more off edge for now. Just only a little though. This wasn't all she had to tell him.

"That isn't just it," she told him. "You can't tell me anything anymore. That's why I hoped Ron took my place."

"Just because you're forced by a bond to Malfoy doesn't mean I'm going to stop confiding in you Rai," he rolled his eyes.

She shook her head at him. "You don't get it Harry. Once I bond with him," she left out the mating part because he was her brother and that would make this situation that much more awkward, "My mind is open to him. My every thought, everything anybody tells me; this entire conversation, our entire childhood. Every memory, thought and feeling is his to know, and vice versa. Once we bond with each other, Draco and I have no secrets."

"Ohhh," he opened his mouth just a little. So that's the real reason she had been avoiding him, she didn't want him to tell her anything about his mission because Malfoy would learn it. "You idiot," he shouted, pulling her into a tight squeeze, catching even Draco off guard. "All this time, you've hated yourself, arguing with yourself and feeling guilty because you were trying to protect me. In case you haven't learned Railah Kapua Bruhn, I am Harry James Potter. I don't need protection."

"This is me you're talking to," her voice was low; filled with pity. "Don't be so brave Harry. Yes you do need protection. And you need as much as you can get, which is another thing I need to tell you about."

"There's more?" he raised an eyebrow.

Nodding her head, Railah then began to explain everything to him, leaving out of course, the sexual tension between her and Draco and the secrets from Friday night. She mostly just explained the inability to sleep, how the girls are all friends. What Hermione said about Veelas, what Draco told her and Pansy in the morning, and then about the note.

"We'll discuss Malfoy wanting to meet with me to discuss becoming allies later," Harry shook his head. This was so much to take in right now. No wonder, she's been a mess. She's been keeping it in all this time, scared of being hated because of it. "But show me the note."

Ignoring his eye roll as she reached into her bra, Railah showed it to him. "He's in trouble."

Reading through it twice, he looked up at her. "He took you in as a job, and your only concern is that he's in trouble."

"I'm not going to hate him," she shrugged her shoulders. "I may have just been a job to him, but we were both pawns, which is another reason you mustn't tell me anything Harry…"

Her unspoken words made him nod his head. "He wouldn't lie to us like that, Rai. He's had all these years to turn me into Voldemort if he had been working the dark side. Besides, he said he's been working under Dumbledore's orders."

"But why would Dumbledore want the two of us to grow so tight?" she asked him. "It doesn't make sense to me."

"Perhaps he knew that Voldemort would find your mum one day," he shrugged his shoulders as he thought about it. "Think about it Rai. If Voldemort wanted us both for dead, then what better weapons then having us grow up as best mates and fighting together against him?"

"Or what better than to have the two wanted for dead both vulnerable and together," she threw in.

"You think that with you being bonded to Malfoy now, they're going to use you to get to me," he realized. The look in her eyes said it all. He wanted to cry for her right now. Cry for this girl who knew more than he knew himself. "No," he shook his head, "I know you too well Rai. You wouldn't betray me like that."

"But what if Draco runs to them," she cried, knowing he knew her thoughts. "What if he tells them everything? Or what if they get me and they look into my mind. I'm the ultimate weapon against you Harry."

"Is that you're so scared of?" he asked her. Yes, it was a scary thought. She was completely right. If they looked into her mind, Harry would be dead by next week. "Don't be," he said. "I'm not. I trust you enough to know you won't let it get that far Rai. And I'm not going to let it get in the way of our friendship. I'm not going to stop trusting you with things just because it may or may not get me killed."

Has he lost his mind? He still wanted to tell her things that he knew would get him killed? He's gone crazy. This mission that Dumbledore has him on has really made him lose it. "You can't tell me anything," she told him. "Draco will know."

"Then let him find out," he shrugged his shoulders. "I need my friend Rai and what if this is what they want? What if they want us to lose each other? Look how miserable we've both been these past weeks without being able to confide in the other. From what you told me, even Malfoy noticed it, that's why he told you to confront me quickly right?"

"But if you tell me what Dumbledore is making you do," she reminded him with the tears fresh in her eyes once more. "Draco will know."

"You said that Draco wants to switch sides. Uncle Bruce said in the letter that male Veelas often don't switch their points of view, forcing their mates to change theirs, but in a rare occasion, they will. If they actually love their mate, they change themselves instead of making their mate change."

"He could just be telling me that he wants to change sides," she pointed out. Proving to even Draco what one of her biggest fears was. "What if he wants to gain your trust Harry, and then get into both of our heads? He could just be using me."

Harry shook his head, "As much as I hate Malfoy Rai, he wouldn't do that," he told her. "Besides Snape taught us that a Veela cannot lie to their mate or vice versa, if they try to lie, there is a jolt of physical pain that they both feel. Have you lied to him at all since you learned the truth?"

"Ye-" wait? Did she lie to him? "N-no," she shook her head. "Actually no, I haven't. I forgot about that. I think I tried to lie once. About what I was feeling, but then I just couldn't, the truth came out before I wanted it to. I spend more time avoiding him then trying to actually talk to him because of it. I can't lie to him."

Smiling, Harry nodded his head, "And even though Snape's evil and on the dark side, we know that it's true because Hermione researched it as well right?" when Railah nodded her head, Harry smiled again. "Good, so we know that Malfoy will be telling the truth when he says he wants to switch sides. Now can I tell you what I want to tell you? I need somebody to know what I've been doing with Dumbledore."

"But wait," she said, holding up her hands. "So you don't hate me? You're the one who wants to trust Malfoy? And you still want to tell me everything that's been going on these last weeks, knowing full well that Draco's going to know everything?

Sighing, Harry stared at her, "What does your gut tell you Rai?"

"What?"

"Your gut," drawing a giggle out of her as he poked her stomach. It was one of her tickle spots. "What does it tell you? I know full well that your gut has never lied to you before. You act on your feelings from it. So what does it tell you? Does it tell you that Malfoy is somehow breaking centuries of Veela magic and lying to you? Is it telling you that he's going to betray you? Do you know that he's going to run to Voldemort telling him everything you know?"

_No, it tells me to trust him with everything I have,_ she shook her head. "No."

"Do you get at all any distrusting issues when you're with him?"

"No," she shook her head again then smiled. "You're the only one who can make me face questions I've been trying to avoid all week."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be avoiding them," he teased.

After a couple more minutes of teasing Railah for being bounded to Draco Malfoy for life and pinky promising her that he doesn't hate her at all, that he isn't as hurt anymore because he understands why she avoided him at all costs, and assuring her that he does trust Malfoy, Harry began to just spill out everything that had been going on since the first day of school.

"Your cousin wanted to meet me that first night back, but I had to cancel with him because Dumbledore wanted to meet with me," he started rambling on like an uncontrollable toddler learning how to speak for the first time. "He told me about Professor Slughorn, and introduced me to thing called the pensieve. It allows me to enter into people's memories. So far almost every night, I've been searching through Dumbledore's memories. It all has to do with Tom Riddle, and somehow links with Slughorn. He wants me to get a memory from Slughorn. Apparently he tampered with one that's why, and Dumbledore wants me to get it from him. Dumbledore has these suspicions and it all leads to that one memory."

"What does Dumbledore think it is?" she asked him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "I don't know. He won't tell me until I can get that memory. I'm not even that far up yet to see what the memory is that has been tampered with. There's a series that I need to go through first."

Harry then began to explain each and every memory to a listening Railah. Tears were all gone now. She was forgiven and she had her best friend back in her arms. That was all that mattered to her. She listened as Harry told her how Tom Riddle had grown up in an orphanage and hadn't known about magic until Dumbledore approached him. He was an evil little kid who liked to kill cats and steal toys from the other kids or force them to do things. Then there were some more, leading up to him being an evil teenager.

"So my cousin blatantly told you that Voldemort wants me dead and he asked you to protect me?" Railah laughed.

Also laughing, Harry nodded his head. "He isn't that bad after you talk to him a few times," he told her. "And he seems to be really concerned about you."

"He always worries."

"I wonder who he gets that from," Harry teased.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Oh shut up Harry Potter."

"Oh, so I meant to tell you," He said, looking up at her, "Slughorn put together this club of some sorts for truly talented witches and wizards. Zabini's in it."

"I know," she laughed. "Blaise was telling me about it. He's only in it because Aunty Brinley has a couple albums out. Slughorn asked me to join it as well, but I declined. I doubt that being the daughter of a traitorous death eater truly makes you talented."

"Is that it?" he teased, "Or is it because you couldn't stand the thought of being away from Malfoy for too long?"

"Harry," Railah said once they were done talking about Dumbledore's mission for him and teasing each other for a couple more minutes.

Collecting his books together so they could run over to the Great Hall, he looked up at her, "Yeah?"

"Who's the Half Blood Prince?" she asked him, pointing at the torn book in his hands. "And why do you have his book?"

**A/N: I'm hoping that my uploading schedule goes back to normal soon because my insomnia is still unbearable, but as I said above (two of my best friends just gave birth on the 4****th****) and out of the two, one of them is like my sister and this is her 2cd baby and her 1****st**** one turns 2 in 2 weeks… I'm godmother for both and her boyfriend is a douche so I'm staying at her apartment to help her out for now. She has no internet. The good thing is I can write many many chapters now, but the downside is that I don't know when I can upload them. I'll upload once I get home, which will hopefully be at least every other day or something before I go back to her place. –I'll edit any errors once I get the time…**

**Please review! I love them(:**


	12. Allies

**Sorry it took so long! Please forgive me? Here's a long chapter to make up for it(: Harry meets Draco and things get a little… emotional?**

Allies

"You seem in a better mood," Pansy grinned up at Railah when she entered the Great Hall.

Taking her seat next to Draco and biting into a sandwich with a type of meat that she didn't want to know the name of, Railah observed her friend, "So do you. Or does Pansy Parkinson always come in a shade of red?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Pansy grinned from ear to ear, trying not to notice the way Seamus had his eyes on her from across the Great Hall. "So what did Potter say?"

Turning her head to Draco who had his hand lightly pinching the small of her back, she raised an eyebrow at him. "We need to talk later," he told her in a low growl, trying to avoid looking down at her wrists. He was in the common room with Blaise, when he had a quick thought of killing himself. He knew that it came from her.

Already knowing what he was talking about, she continued to stare at him then whispered, "Why the hell are you pinching me?"

Also whispering, he realized she didn't want Blaise or Pansy to hear. Good thing to or else they might have whacked him for being abusive. "It's what a Veela does when they need to calm themselves," he told her. "I'm tense as hell right now because the thoughts that ran through my head. It makes me feel better," then he wondered with his own raised eyebrow. "Does it hurt you?"

"No," she shook her head then looked away.

Raising his own eyebrow while Draco and Railah whispered with one another, Blaise turned to whisper something to Pansy, but saw she was in her own world. "Oi," he said, nudging her with his elbow. "Don't make it so obvious Pans."

"Huh?" pulling her eyes away from a now scarlet colored Seamus, Pansy looked up at Blaise. "What?"

"You're staring," he warned her. "It's obvious."

"Oh," frowning, she looked back down at her plate.

"So what did Potter say?" Blaise asked, turning the attention back on his cousin who was now struggling with a piece of lettuce that refused to get out of her sandwich.

"Oh right," throwing the entire sandwich down in frustration while Draco laughed at her, she told them, "He accepted everything and said that it makes a lot of sense now that he thought about it. He's willing to meet you Draco," she looked at him. "Tonight at ten, up at the Astronomy tower."

Hearing the time and the location, Pansy lifted her head, "Are we coming with you?"

"No," shaking her head she now frowned down at a snail looking thing on the table. Poking it with her finger, she looked back up at Pansy and Blaise. "Harry feels it would cause more tension between everyone since the girls are the only ones who made peace with each other."

"That's true," Draco nodded his head, "So how much did you tell him?"

"Everything," she told him. "Minus what happened Friday night, he doesn't need to know those sorts of details. He's like my brother. That would actually just make him go against you even more."

"And why would I care if he doesn't like me?" he scoffed.

Looking up at Draco with an innocent pout on her face, she said, "Because I'm bound to you for life and Harry's my brother. If you two hate each other, it's just gonna make me stress out even more."

"That's dirty," Draco growled while Blaise and Pansy started to laugh. "Using your emotions against me to make me actually like Potter, no wonder why you're in Slytherin."

Grinning, she looked back down at the food. Or at least that's what she hoped it was. "Good, so it'll be just us two and Harry tonight then."

"I don't get it," Pansy said. "Railah already told Potter everything that you wanted to tell him Draco, why do you still want to meet with him?"

Dressed in long grey sweat pants and the same black hoody from the last time, Railah just wrapped her hair up into a sloppy bun and sat in the common room waiting for Draco. Pansy and Blaise were the only two downstairs with her. You would think she had a plague, the way the other Slytherins disappeared once she entered the room. Laughing with the two of them about how Draco takes longer then a girl does to get ready, Railah finally saw him.

"This is a secret meeting that could possibly get us expelled if we get caught, and you had to get all dressed up Draco," she rolled her eyes, jumping to her feet. "This isn't a date."

Smoothing down the white long sleeved shirt and his long dark blue jeans, Draco glared at her. "I just so happened to be raised to be neat. If you want to go out looking like you've just rolled out of bed then so be it. But don't expect me to feel the same."

"You shouldn't piss her off Draco," Pansy warned him. "She controls your fate."

"Yeah mate," Blaise added in, placing his hand on Pansy's shoulder with a chuckle. "Do you want to live or not?"

"I wouldn't not mate with him," Railah rolled her eyes, "You guys are so damned dramatic," then glaring at Draco, she said, "But you shouldn't talk shit about how I look or how I dress because I can stop caring about those types of things, and end up looking like Madam Pomfrey."

"And that's it," Draco suddenly stopped laughing, pulling her hand into his to link their fingers. "The threat to make me do whatever she wants," then kissing her fingers with just the tips of his lips he grinned, "But honestly, you could go days without brushing your hair and you would still be beautiful."

Rolling his eyes, Blaise turned around, "And that's our cue to leave now."

"I'll leave a light by the door if Millicent sleeps before you two come back," Pansy told the gushing odd couple.

Wearing just a black sweater and blue jeans, Harry sat against one of the walls, waiting for them to arrive. Railah gave him permission to tell Ron about her being Draco's Veela mate and how Draco wanted to switch sides, but that was all he told Ron. He felt like everything else she said was to be kept between just the two of them. Like how it always had been. Ron was completely flabbergasted at first until he finally started to nod his head. Even he began to understand now, why she stayed away from them and why she was always with Malfoy. Ron even felt bad for her. He swore to look for a cure to get her out.

"Hey Harry," Railah said, plopping herself down next to him.

Forgetting his thoughts, he smiled at her, "Hey. I didn't even hear you two walking."

"It wasn't as if we were going to parade around making such loud noises, Potter," Malfoy rolled his eyes at him, stunning the two friends by also sitting on the ground.

"Good to see you to, Malfoy," Harry said grinning at Railah. _Oh yeah, Malfoy and I are going become just the best of friends. _

Taking Railah's fingers into his, Draco started to feel a little calmer now. "You didn't bring Weasley with you?" he didn't want to worry about the redhead jumping out from the shadows.

"No," he shook his head. "I thought you'd be more comfortable with just us three. I know Rai would. She and Ron aren't exactly the best of friends."

Without realizing it, Railah made herself more comfortable against Draco's side. A comfort she hasn't felt in a long time. "We're starting to make progress, don't make it sound worse than it really is Harry."

Hearing Harry laugh at what Railah said, Draco also began to get a little more comfortable. He pulled Railah in tighter between his arms and his chest. They reminded himself of him and Pansy. "So about why I wanted to meet with you," Draco said, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. He was still tired from the three weeks lack of sleep.

Nodding his head, Harry was glad to get straight to business. He still needed to meet with Dumbledore after this. Not that he was planning on telling Dumbledore everything, which he had a feeling he already knew. But he wasn't going to hear it from his lips. Taking in the way Railah ran her thumb across the back of Draco's hand and dropped her head against his chest, Harry felt happy for her. She never thought she was good enough to be happy with anyone. Ever since the attack when they were thirteen, she always felt that she deserved to be miserable. He wasn't glad that she found this happiness with Draco Malfoy, but he was glad that she found somebody to be happy with.

Draco wanted to pull Potter right out of staring at them, but he saw the gleam in his eyes. Was that happiness? Harry Potter was actually happy that Railah was so comfortable in the arms of him, of Draco Malfoy? Glancing down at Railah who looked as if she was about ready to fall asleep, Draco couldn't help but to smile. This girl would be the death of him.

"Railah told me she told you about everything," Draco wanted to add in the incident in the common room for good measure, but he felt Railah shift under his arms. She knew what he was planning.

Nodding his head, Harry said, "Yeah, she did. And don't get me wrong Malfoy, I hate the idea that she needs to bond with you, but in all honesty, I'm glad it's you and not Crabbe or Goyle."

Instantly reaching her arm out, Railah slapped Harry hard on his chest, "Harry James Potter… that is absolutely fucking disgusting."

Rubbing his chest where she hit him because it hurt, Harry chuckled and looked back up at Draco, "I also think this is a punishment for you. So it makes me happy inside, but then I feel bad. Railah is not a punishment I would wish on anyone."

Sticking her tongue out at Harry, Railah felt the vibrations from Draco as he laughed beneath her. Good, he's laughing _with_ Harry and not _at_ him. _Maybe they won't notice if I closed my eyes just a little._

"I'm starting to learn that," Draco chuckled, feeling the rubbing of her thumb begin to slow down. These past three nights taught him enough to know that she rubs her thumb against his hand to put herself to sleep.

"She does that when she thinks too much when she tries to sleep," Harry told Draco, pointing at Railah's hand. "Before, she would rub her own hand. The concentration that it takes to rub her thumb in such tiny motions makes it impossible for her mind to drive her mad."

He expected the jealousy to enrage him. Harry Potter knew his mates sleeping habits. But nothing happened. "I noticed that Friday night," he nodded his head, feeling her thumb stop completely.

"I know that as a Veela, you can't hurt her," Harry spoke up, knowing full well that once Railah slept it would take a monster truck to wake her up. He could speak freely without her slapping him now. "But that's my sister in your arms. I'm going to give you the speech rather you like it or not."

Again, the expected rage didn't come. Instead Draco felt relieved. Harry was protecting his mate. This showed that there was somebody out there willing to accept the threats and the danger if need be just to make sure Railah was harmed. He was suddenly starting to be glad of the close relationship the two had.

Seeing Draco nod his head, made Harry feel proud in some way. Draco was willing to sit there through the lectures. "She's been hurt a lot. More than she likes to lead on. It isn't my place to tell you what happened throughout her life, but you'll learn once the bond takes place. It takes a lot for Rai to trust anybody and she told me that she trusts you, which is the only reason I didn't tie her up and take her to Dumbledore when she told me everything. Now I don't like you Malfoy and you don't like me. I don't expect us to start liking each other just because the two of you are together now, but I do expect us to get along. The last thing she needs is us arguing all the time,

Harry continued on without taking a breath, "Now I'm coming into this thing with one hundred percent trust towards you. Ron thinks I'm crazy for putting so much faith into you, but it's because of her. We've known each other from when we were just two. I know she didn't tell you how we met, but that's because she doesn't want to mention my muggle family when it's not her place. But her godfather, the one who rescued her that night that the death eaters killed her parents, he lives next door to my aunt and uncle who took me in. Railah would stay with him every summer and that's how long we've known each other. Ever since I've been staying with them, and that's fifteen years Malfoy. I trust her more than anyone else. More than I trust Ron, or Hermione or even Ginny or any of the Weasley's. I trust her more than Dumbledore himself. Do you know how much trust that is Malfoy?"

Nodding his head, he said, "That's a lot of trust," he knew they were close. But he could have never imagined this much. No wonder she had been so scared that Potter would hate her. Hell, now even he was scared Potter would hate her.

"Damn right it is," Harry nodded his head. "Now I've been reading about Veelas all day, and I know that you can't manipulate her mind even before the bond. I know that you could force her to follow you, but I am warning you right now Draco Malfoy. That if you so much as think about forcing her to do anything, anything that she doesn't want to, and I don't care what it is. It could be following orders from Voldemort," he noticed Draco didn't flinch at his name, "Or something as small as wearing a blue shirt when she wanted to wear a pink one. Just one thing forced upon her, and you'll be begging for Voldemort to torture you instead of me. Do you understand me?"

Draco nodded his head. Harry must love Railah a hell of a lot for him to give that speech. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, although he knew Harry would get a good laugh out of it once the bond goes through, -this was too good for Railah not to share with him- but he actually feared him right now. No guy wants to be on the bad side of a lover's brother. No guy. "I understand," he nodded his head, "And I know that I can't convince you otherwise until I prove it, but I'm not going to force her to join _him,_" he still couldn't say his name, he was still a coward. He could listen to it, but he couldn't say it. "I'm not going to. I have no intentions to. I don't even want to be his little servant. I'm not going to give you my sob story Potter, but believe me when I say I was forced into this."

"I do believe you," Harry nodded his head. It was weird to see Malfoy being decent towards him for once. He didn't even sneer when he said his name. "I believe you because Railah does. Zabini told me the reason he became a death eater, and he also told me that you were forced upon it as well. He didn't tell me the reason why, so don't worry. But he felt I should know that much. He also warned me that Crabbe and Goyle are Voldemort's favorite new pets and that he wants Rai dead, which is another reason I'm willing to trust you."

Nodding his head again, Draco was glad that Harry wasn't as stupid as he always thought these years. "Why would I want to bring my mate onto the side that wants her dead? They would kill her before anything."

"I know that you're forced to love her as a Veela," Harry sighed, "But I swear on my parents, Draco Malfoy that if you don't treat her like you love her as a person, I will have you begging for Voldemort."

Once again, Draco nodded his head. "The only reason I'm not killing you for these threats Potter, is because I know that if anything happens to me, you would be there for her. I'll know that she's not alone. If a Veela dies, the mate can still survive as long as they aren't left alone. If you help her to get through it, she'll be back to normal in a couple of months at most."

That was what had Harry convinced. Draco couldn't lie about something like that. He wouldn't lie about something like that. And his eyes… his eyes said it all. He really did love Railah. Not just because his Veela blood chose her as his mate, but because his heart chose her as his mate. It was in that moment that Harry knew Draco would not betray him at all. He knew he trusted Draco more than Railah did, but it was only because of what had happened to her before. She trusted no one. Harry knew she would hide it from him, but he knew she didn't trust him as much she always did before either. He didn't blame her though. And once the bond went through, Draco would be able to know it to. They would work it out. It would take a while for Ron, Hermione and Ginny to trust Draco as much, but as long as Railah and Harry trusted him. They could work with it.

"That was just one of the things I needed to talk to you about," Draco told him. "I needed to make sure that you loved her as much as she said you did. I needed to make sure you would be there for her if I can't be. The second thing is my task."

"Voldemort's mission for you," Harry realized. "You're going to tell it to me?"

"No," he shook his head. "Not because I don't want to, because I do. I feel the sooner you learn what it is, the sooner we can plot against it, but because I can't. There's a spell placed upon it, where I can't physically tell anybody about it. He fears that I'm going to betray him. But once the bond takes place, Railah can tell you everything. With her as my mate, I'll be able to discuss it with her even with her reading it; I can still talk with her about it. Veela magic will override any wizard magic."

Leaning his head against the wall, Harry thought about it and grinned. "Voldemort will never know what hit him. We could sneak attack him and ruin his plan, and he won't even know it."

"I can tell you that he knows Dumbledore has a mission for you. He doesn't know what it is, but he wants to. Crabbe and Goyle have told him that I've been spending a lot of time with Railah, but Snape helped me cover by saying that it's all a part of my mission. Potter, once the bond goes through we need to act quickly. The one mission I can't tell you about is the most important, but the second mission is to get close to Railah to bring her in."

"We had a feeling you would be ordered to do so," Harry told him. "None of us think you actually will though of course. Well except for Ron. But lately we've just been ignoring his comments."

"You don't get it," Draco shook his head, trying to be careful not to wake Railah up. "Railah told me she warned you not to tell her about your mission but you still did. It got me thinking, in case _he_ forces me to tell him what I've learned, you could make a vow or something. Not an unbreakable vow because if forced against my will to say it, I could still die, but some type of vow that no magic can break down to make me say anything that I learn from Railah's mind. Anything I find out about her could be used against her muggle friends and family and whatever your mission is,

"But that brings me to another thing," Draco continued on. "No one can know that I'm a Veela. The professors know of course, even Dumbledore. They aren't saying anything about it, but I'm not a complete daft. Well I know Snape knows, because he was at my house the day I found out. And he is my godfather after all. But no one else can know. My parents are hiding it from _him _because they know well enough what could happen to my mate if _he_ gets pissed with me or if either of them fails him. Mother made Snape do an unbreakable vow with her to take my place in case I fail to succeed with the mission, which is another reason why we need to hurry together to somehow plot against it-"

Harry interrupted him, "But if we foil his plans, won't Snape die then?"

"When you find out what the mission is, you'll realize you have no choice. Unless I still go through it," he pointed out, "Which is more into what I needed to speak with you about. If any of the Slytherins or anyone other than your little group and Pansy or Blaise learn about Railah and I being bonded together, Railah will die. They will kill her in these very halls. It's very important that they do not know it's a Veela bond. They can know we're dating, but they must not know how serious it is,

"They also must not learn that we are meeting together. Today, the scene in Potions with me and Granger… that is how we must continue to act. It is alright for me to pretend to date Railah, but I can't even show any communications with you, which is what's going to make this even worse. It must look like I'm pulling Railah away from you. The other Slytherins must think that she's being isolated and alone."

"You gave this a lot of thought," Harry realized. "You really do love her don't you? If one thing goes wrong and just one thing slips up, if the tiniest thing slips up Malfoy, Voldemort will kill you."

"We have until my seventeenth birthday," Draco nodded his head. "Pansy is going to continue to play along with the Parkinsons' rules until her birthday, which is January eighth then she's not going to bother hiding her new alliance. Blaise is also waiting for his birthday, which is the first of February, but I need to wait until the fifth of June. See now, why I need to play along this entire year. Anywhere from now until my birthday, my parents can pull me through with just their thoughts."

"Voldemort will kill Misses Zabini once Blaise walks away from them," Harry shook his head, "And if Pansy and Blaise both switch sides; they'll know that you're going to as well. They'll kill you right then."

"Blaise doesn't care about his mother," Draco scoffed. "You know Potter, you Golden ones aren't the only ones with a story to be told. Blaise and Railah grew up with each other just as you two did. They may not have physically been together, but they sent pictures and they owled every day. Blaise may not know as much as you do, but it's pretty close to the same amount. Then his mother sent death eaters over to kill her. His mother killed her own sister -his aunt- and tried to kill his cousin. Blaise doesn't hate half-bloods or muggles like the rest of us because of Railah. Blaise isn't biased because of Railah. Blaise could care less if his mother is killed, as far as he's looking at it, it's justice served for the loss of his aunt, and his muggle uncle who he looked up to as a father figure,

"And Pansy has her own reasons to want to become one of you," he chuckled as he thought of Pansy Parkinson falling in love with Seamus Finnigan. "But as you like to say, that isn't my story to tell. She has to wait until her seventeenth birthday however, in order to even breathe a word of it to anyone other than the new girl group. Now I'm not going to force my friends to pretend to belong to an alliance just because I'm not of age yet. The bond will be completed by Blaise's birthday and you'll know of _his_ plans by then. If anything goes wrong, I'll know I can count on you to look after Railah."

Harry gasped. "That's what you meant when you said that we needed to rush through this. You don't want us to rush through everything before Voldemort discovers you have a Veela bond with Railah or that you've made an alliance with us. You want us to hurry up and figure out what to do before you're killed. You're already planning your death."

"Which is why you need to tell Granger to make a potion or a vow by then, she's supposed to the smartest witch of our time," he nodded his head, pleased with how quick the Gryffindors seemed to be lately. "She has until January to do it. She needs to make sure that it's strong enough that neither_ he _nor anyone else can get into my memories or thoughts before and after I've been killed. We need to make sure I take everything down with me. That way Railah and all of you are safe. You need to remember, everything you've been through with Railah or anybody from any time in her life, I will know about; a secret, talks, touches. Everything and everyone, I will know. I need to make sure that nobody else can get to it."

"And your mission from him?" Harry asked. "If you don't fulfill it then Snape has to."

"You have until the end of the year to figure that one out; if not then maybe I'll just have to do it. I would rather I didn't, but I wouldn't want Snape to have to do it either," sighing, he was just very tired. At least now, someone else shared all his worries. "We have until the ending of January, Potter. We only have four months to rush through this."

They talked for a little while longer. Harry sort of admired Draco now; he knew what sacrifices he was making, and he was the one who offered to make them. He wasn't thinking of just forcing Railah to join him and become a death eater, instead he was planning his own funeral. Harry understood now, why he wanted to rush and make the bond. So that way, they could learn of Voldemorts plan. But what he didn't understand was why he wouldn't just wait until a week before his birthday to make the bond go through.

"Because," Draco sighed, trying to explain it to him one more time. "Once Blaise switches teams, I'm going to be forced away. They would just make Snape finish it off and you guys would never learn of the mission. And once I'm taken away from Railah, I'm going to start to lose control and she'll become sick. We need to have some sort of physical contact with the other in order to remain healthy. She won't start to heal until I die, which will be another four months after I'm taken away. Also once they see my reactions, _he's _going to discover I'm a Veela and it won't be too long before they learn that she's my mate. Yes, he won't be able to know anything because I don't know anything yet. But if we do it that way, then everybody dies in the end."

Harry rubbed his forehead. Not because his scar was hurting him, but because he had a headache right now. "You've really put a lot of thinking into this Malfoy. You should've joined our team a long time ago."

Chuckling, Draco looked down at the peacefully sleeping girl in his arms. "Just between us Potter, for now of course, if I had known then that I would gladly be planning my own death for a half blood, I would have."

"Look Malfoy," Harry sighed. "I see your side. But it won't work. I know her too much. She's in love with you. And not just because of your Veela blood. It's you, something about you that she sees. If you die, she'll die as well. No matter who's by her side, she'll die without you. And I'm not letting her die that easily, especially not because of you. So we need to think of something else and quickly."

"She can't love me that much," but he couldn't help to smile down at her again. Finally, he had someone who loved him through his flaws and all. Then again, she was the only girl to ever joke back with him or argue with him the way she did. Even Pansy had her limits.

"But she does," reaching out, Harry flipped Railah's wrists over. "And she has a secret."

Draco tried to prevent the tears from falling. He didn't want Potter to see him crying, but he couldn't stop it in time. Potter pretended as if he hadn't seen anything though. "I won't tell you the reasons why, that's for her to tell you," he said, "But it started when we were just twelve, only once. Then she stopped. Then something happened when we were thirteen. It became a daily habit of hers after that. She tried to stop it, but she couldn't, she claimed it helped her mind to clear. So many times, I would just hold onto her as she cried, but then she stopped coming to England. That was the last summer I had seen her. We still owled every day, and she wrote in the letters that she hadn't been able to stop it. She tried to, but she just couldn't. Railah had a lot going on. Her life is extremely tragic. Even before being wanted for dead by Voldemort, Railah was going through a lot,"

"She finally stopped six months ago, but if you watch her closely, you'll see her hands go to her wrists out of habit. She's done a good job at hiding the scars, but if you look deep enough they are there. There are many times that Railah just wants to give up and I can see it in her face that she wants to just apparate to Voldemort, because she doesn't know what to keep fighting for. Today when we talked, I saw her eyes keep moving to where the scars should be. She was remembering how free it made her. If you just allow yourself to be taken like that, Malfoy, she won't be able to control it. I can see it in her face when she looks at you, and even when she was talking about you earlier, she finally found it; the one reason to fight the urge. Somebody worth fighting for," Harry whispered to Draco. "And I'll be damned if she loses that reason."

Keeping his eyes on Harry's, Draco pulled Railah in closer to him. "I can't mean that much to her."

"Just look in her eyes," Harry told him. "Look at the way she smiles. The way she argues with you. She's finally starting to see the good in someone. After three years, she's starting to find hope in someone. Her face says it all. And if you don't believe me, make the bond already. You'll learn then. You're her reason to fight for her life. If you just give yours up so quickly, what is there left for her to hold onto?"

Gently laying her down on her bed, Draco was thankful for the red colored light hanging above the room door when he carried her up the stairs. Millicent was already snoring like a slob and Pansy had that sly grin on her face, no doubt dreaming of Finnigan. Placing the two spells on the beds curtains, Draco saw Railah slowly open her eyes. He had released her in order to shut the curtains and do the spells. Removing all of his clothing except for his boxers, he laid next to her.

"Where's Harry?" Railah asked him through a yawn.

"It's just past one," he informed her.

Glad that Draco was already used to her sleeping pattern, even if it had been only three days, she allowed him to take off her pants and hoody. Wearing just yellow boy shorts and the matching bra, she grinned as he rolled his eyes. "So is everything alright then?" she asked him.

"We'll discuss it in the morning," he told her. "We have a lot to talk about," lifting her up a little; he pulled on his unbuttoned shirt.

Feeling the touch of his fingers brush against her skin while he buttoned up the shirt for her, and pulled off her bra, Railah felt her eyes begin to close again. "Okay," she yawned.

Laying behind her, and squeezing Railah in a death grip, Draco didn't care that his tears began to wet her hair a little. Pulling the blanket over them both, Railah's thumb stopped caressing his hand and he threw his leg over hers, trying to make their bodies become one. Feeling her head against his chest and hearing the pattern of her heartbeat, his eyes also slowly started to close. "You're my reason to fight to," he whispered against her hair. "The only reason I've ever had."

**So… was it worth the wait or do I need to up the chapters?**


	13. LETTER TO THE DESUEIFIER

**Sorry for doing this, but seeing as the reviewer was anonymous, I couldn't privately message them back…**

**So to, The De-Sueifier…**

**I'm not taking it as a flame, so don't worry(: and I know that Railah is a Mary-Sue, this was the very first fanfiction story I have literally ever written, and she's not the only one. I have another story where the main character is a Mary-Sue as well. For some reason, those types amuse me (to a point; I also tend to get annoyed by them) but I don't feel she's exotic in any sense. I'm Hawaiian. We're all American, so Hawaiian-American is really just Hawaiian. Hawai'i was made a state in 1959. And a lot of the people who live here have dark skin with green eyes, and dark hair; but like a lot of people in other places, we also bleach our hair blonde. Now, I'm also half-white because of my dad, so my brother and I have light skin like him, but dark hair like our mom. And we weren't the lucky ones to get colored eyes (although I have very light brown, and my brother's are very dark brown) but I tend to constantly bleach my hair blonde. It makes me look more like a white girl. And I had a phase where I keep my bangs dark, but bleach the rest of my hair. I also once bleached only my bangs, and kept the rest of my hair dark, and there was a stage with pink hair, blue hair, red hair, green streaks, and golden streaks. It's currently all just bleached with pink bangs though… I'm fine with not having dark skin because aside from my brother, we're the only white ones in my mom's side of the family. So it's amusing, 'cause at our reunions, or just at a relatives' house, we can never really blend in with our family. Tattoos are also very common, and some of the ones that I gave Railah are my own – it's a thing of mine from when I was 16 and got my first one; I put them into the story, it's a bad habit of mine that I'll admit. I do that in all of my stories. And actually although I guess you could say Railah looks exotic, I was looking at this girl on the bus sitting across from me when I thought of her looks. And her name is from one of my little cousins.**

**I put so much detail into how she looks because it's another habit of mine. I do it in all of my stories that I have on here, and I used to do it in school as well when my teachers would assign us 'stories' to write, or sometimes even essays. For some reason I've always been more fascinated by the descriptions of people in stories and movies, than actual plots.**

**The actual reason I gave her a terrible life story is because it's a true story… well, not the whole being a witch thing or best friends with Harry Potter. But the having her parents killed because of her aunt? I have a friend whose parents were killed because his uncle owed some guy money for drugs. I'm not entirely sure, but I think a lot of people may have stories like that. And the being raped at a party thing? I had this one reviewer for another story of mine, and she literally said that I fantasized about being raped which is why I put it into the story, I won't explain as much as I explained to her, because you aren't insinuating that, but as I said, this was my very first fanfiction that I wrote, and I put a lot of personal things into it: the being Hawaiian thing, having a relative who lives in another country, living on Oahu, the tattoos, the bleached hair with dark bangs, the name, the murder, and even the rape, and the cutting issues. I wasn't the one who was raped, but I have a lot of friends and family who have been raped. And one of my very good friends was even raped at a party that her cousin took her to, and the guys got off free of charge. She started to cut herself because of it. I used to cut myself during a phase of my life as well, and so have many other people that I know, and even more people that I don't know. I stopped because my little brother found out, and the hurt in his eyes pained me even more… so I put those things into this story because I have a lot of other personal things in here as well, and this story was originally the first fanfiction I wrote, and I thought it would have been cool if maybe one day I was saved or my friends or cousins were saved because of some type of Veela bond thing.**

**I don't usually give my characters a normal life. I tried it once, but I couldn't get past the first page of the story. I think only this one, and two other stories of mine are this extreme though, I've gotten really better at the writing thing and better at the whole less depressing thing as well. In a way Railah is real because she's based off of an assortment of real people (again, except for the whole witch thing, Veela thing, and going to Hogwarts thing). She's not based on just one person, but a whole bunch of people that I have met in my life, and that I know personally.**

**I really didn't get hurt or offended with your review, and trust me, I don't take this as a flame either. I sometimes look forward to getting reviews like this because it tells me what a reader really thinks of my ideas and my writing potential, and your review wasn't anywhere near the one for my other story. I mean, she actually said I fantasize of being raped… but you were polite, honest, and I thank you for that. I just wanted the chance to explain myself to you.**

**But I do agree with you in the whole Mary-Sue part, because it was somewhat done intentionally. I'm sorry though, I don't plan on rewriting Railah, because I like how I wrote her. I have to go back and fix spelling and grammar mistakes, but not the storyline. I haven't updated in a while because I'm currently stuck on the next chapter, and I'm also currently stitched up from a surgery I just had a couple of days ago. I don't intend on giving up on this story at all, but I'm just stuck…**

**She will change eventually (not in the way you're most likely hoping though) as the story does move along though, because the story will move on and more things will happen. I have it all planned out, just not written yet because I'm stuck on writing it, but she does grow overtime. It's only been 12 chapters so far, and as I keep pointing out – this was literally the first fanfiction I've ever written. I've never read ****The Heroes of Olympus by Rick Riordan** **before, so I don't know anything about that Piper person, but is Railah really like her? I think I'm sort of more flattered than appalled at the idea of that then. My character is like a famous character(:**

**So again, I thank you for your review, and I'm happy that you think it could get better, but I won't change it. So I'm sorry for probably losing a reader, but this is how I see her and this is what I see. **

**I hope I didn't offend you by responding like this, but if you take yourself off of anonymous I could respond privately next time(:**

**And for my other readers (if you guys actually read this) thank you for all of your kind reviews, and I'm sorry for making you wait so long, but as I mentioned above I'm stuck on the next chapter. I have some of it written out, and I know what I want to happen, but every time I go to write it out, I just get stuck. But I promise I won't give up on this story at all(:**

**-Evelynn Leilani (yes, that's my actual first and middle name – I'm named after my grandma and mom)**


End file.
